Inesperado Amor
by Shaman123
Summary: Quando o reino de Carlos Torres é invadido e sua família é assassinada,Callie, a filha mais velha do rei, vê-se obrigada a fugir para evitar o mesmo destino. Entretanto, sem saída, a morena foi recapturada e mantida como escrava. Arizona Robbins é a princesa mimada. Com a chegada de Callie, ela verá a deixa para transformar a vida de sua escrava em um inferno. Mas será ...
1. Chapter 1

Essa é minha primeira fic... Espero que gostem.

Dor. Era a única coisa que Callie conseguia sentir nesse momento. Ela estava a caminho de Golden Valley, lugar que Burke, o carrasco do reino e negociante de servos, a estava levando. Mas a dor era mais emocional do que física. Isso porque o Castelo Torres sempre foi seu lar. Onde cresceu, onde viveu momentos felizes e momentos terríveis, quando viu o reino de seu pai ser invadido, sua família ser morta e ela mesma se tornar uma serva. E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar sua sina. A menos que conseguisse juntar dinheiro para comprar sua liberdade, estava condenada a servidão para o resto da vida. Agora, aos vinte e cinco anos de idade, ela iria para outro reino, servir a corte. Por um lado, ela admitia estar aliviada. Não estaria mais obrigada a se curvar diante do povo que desgraçou-lhe, porém, temia estar indo para um lugar ainda pior que este.

"Chegamos." anunciou Burke, com seu sorriso insolente, que lhe dava nojo. O lugar era bonito, campos verdes floridos, lagos e um castelo digno de conto de fadas, mas não para ela. "Aqui provavelmente você passará o resto de seus dias... Mas não se preocupe, não acredito que sejam muitos." Terminou com uma risada que deu arrepios na espinha de Callie.

A viagem tinha sido longa e seu corpo estava cansado e dolorido. Principalmente pela surra que Burke sempre se mostrou disposto a lhe dar, mesmo que não houvesse motivo. Isso a revoltava, ela era uma mulher e havia sido princesa, mas isso nunca foi um impedimento para o cafajeste... No início de sua vida servil, havia sido castigada severamente, várias vezes, quando recusava-se a obedecer. Agora, aos olhos de todos e até ao seu próprio, Callie era apenas um animal domesticado. E mesmo agora, ela ainda era vítima dos abusos, para simples satisfação cruel de Burke.

No meio do caminho, foram saudados pelo chefe de segurança do reino, Owen Hunt, que recolheu a autorização de passagem para o interior do território.

"Sigam em frente e tenham um bom dia. Bailey estará aguardando-vos ao pé da escadaria." Com um aceno de cabeça, sinalizou uma última vez sua permissão.

A carruagem parou exatamente na entrada do castelo, onde já esperava uma mulher baixinha de meia idade. Preston Burke desceu do veículo, puxando a morena com ele, quase fazendo-a tropeçar em seus pés. Diferente do carrasco, Callie estava apenas em roupas maltrapilhas e sujas, pouco apresentáveis.

"Bom dia, meu nome é Miranda Bailey e eu sou a governanta da família real Robbins." A mulher se apresentou, inexpressivamente. " Você deve ser a nova serva que estávamos esperando. E eu sou a encarregada de mostrar-lhe qual será seu trabalho." Disse, fazendo um sinal para Callie segui-la. Antes que começassem seu caminho pelo castelo, Burke quis valer sua presença.

"Provavelmente trabalhará alimentando os porcos, que é o trabalho mais digno para ela." Comentou dentro, seu sorriso arrogante nunca deixando seu rosto.

Após um momento,Bailey se virou para ele, ainda sem mostrar qualquer emoção. Apenas avaliou-o de cima a baixo.

"Com todo o respeito, creio que as funções da nova serva não sejam mais assunto seu, sir Burke, uma vez que, eu tenho a certeza, vossa Majestade pagou uma quantia generosa por ela. E acredito também que o senhor seja um homem muito ocupado, por isso, não se sinta no dever de permanecer mais tempo por causa desse assunto. Agora, se me der licença, tenho de voltar às minhas funções." E novamente, Bailey se vira para sair, com Callie a sua sombra, deixando o homem sozinho na entrada do castelo. Foi desnecessário, afinal, ele era um empregado de um dos aliados do reino, mas particularmente falando, ela nunca havia gostado de Preston Burke.

Enquanto andavam para dentro do grande local, Bailey foi explicando onde ficava cada lugar necessário, que Callie deveria saber. A morena percebeu o exagerado luxo que a família real Robbins exibia em todas as suas instalações. Não foi diferente do que sua família, um dia, chegou a exibir, mas estava perplexa, há tanto tempo não via de perto. A mulher mais baixa foi dizendo passo a passo de suas tarefas, enquanto sinalizou novamente, para segui-la pela grande escadaria do hall do Castelo, que dava acesso aos aposentos da nobreza. Elas pararam em frente a uma porta dupla, adornada e perfeitamente esculpida. Bailey empurrou as postas abertas, abrindo passagem para ela adentrar no cômodo. Era exageradamente grande, com uma cama QueenSize de centro, com dois criados mudos em seus lados. No canto da sala havia um jogo de sofá e mesa de centro. Todos combinados em veludo vermelho. Um enorme closet atrás em outro canto. Havia três portas dentro do aposento. Uma de vidro dava acesso à sacada e outra, ela supôs ser a do banheiro. Mas a terceira ela não tinha tanta certeza.

"Bem, senhorita Torres... Você deve saber primeiramente que, sua função aqui neste castelo será exclusivamente servir a princesa Arizona em todos os aspectos. Sendo assim, você deverá segui-la aonde ela for e fazer tudo o que ela lhe pedir. Nunca olhe em seus olhos diretamente e só fale quando ela lhe der permissão para. Alguma vez, você serviu exclusivamente alguém?"

"Não, na verdade. Meu serviço sempre foi com os animais, como Burke mencionou anteriormente, senhora." Respondeu Callie de cabeça baixa.

Bailey a olhou de cima a baixo, como se considerando o que ia dizer.

"Bem... Mas eu acredito que você já saiba exatamente o que um servo faz, certo, senhorita Torres? Você já deve ter tido um, penso eu...

"Sim senhora." respondeu simplesmente

O silêncio caiu entre as duas mulheres. Ela havia ouvido o que aconteceu ao reino dos Torres há alguns anos antes... A extinção trágica de toda a família real e a captura da jovem Calliope, condenada para o resto de seus dias à servidão. Como ela lidava ter ido do luxo ao lixo da noite para o dia,Bailey ainda era ignorante. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, Callie nada lembrava um nobre pomposo que provavelmente foi um dia. Todos eles eram. Não que ela não gostasse de seus senhores, não que fosse desrespeitosa, mas ainda estava lá. Ela, porém, quebrou a atmosfera, voltando a explicar-lhe os detalhes de suas funções.

"A princesa é exigente quanto a horários. Ela gosta que a acordem todos os dias em torno das oito. Durante às segundas, quartas, sextas e domingos, vossa Alteza gosta de cavalgar pela manhã e por vezes ir ao lago refrescar-se. Suas roupas estão deste lado do closet." Apontou para um dos lados do enorme armário. "Ela também gosta de tomar banhos depois de acordar e antes do jantar. As lavagens de corpo de lavanda são pela manhã. As cítricas, à noite. Vou lhe dar a lista de tarefas dela, durante a semana." Diz, lhe entregando um pedaço de pergaminho. "Alguma dúvida?"

Callie pega o pergaminho e abre, dando-lhe uma olhada...Caramba... Eram bastante funções.

"Não senhora." Disse por fim.

"Ótimo!" Disse virando-se, mas para em seu caminho abruptamente. "Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. A princesa pode ter um gosto um tanto peculiar para roupas de cavalgar... Ela normalmente usa calças."Callie arregala os olhos para a informação. Uma princesa usando roupas masculinas era uma coisa muito inusitada. Que nunca viu nenhuma se quer chegar perto de usar. Será que o rei sabia? Revirou os olhos para si mesma na pergunta, ele provavelmente sabia e, aparentemente, permitia. Mas não poderia deixar de ser estranho. "Eu sei, não faça essa cara... Só... Você vai acabar se acostumando." Disse, fazendo sinal com a mão, a morena seguiu a mulher negra para fora dos aposentos da princesa. Foi para outra porta, no final do corredor, próximo ao quarto da princesa Arizona. Miranda abriu e elas entraram.

"Aqui é onde você vai ficar. É o quarto mais próximo ao de vossa Alteza, para que você possa atendê-la prontamente, quando ela necessitar. Está vendo aquela porta." Disse apontando para uma das duas portas que o interior do quarto possuía. " Ali você cairá diretamente no quarto dela." O quarto era muito mais simples do que o da princesa, mas era de longe o melhor lugar que ela teve para dormir em oito anos. Ele era moderadamente espaçoso, possuía uma cama com um criado mudo, que a seus olhos, parecia muito mais confortável do que os colchões de palha no celeiro que ela tinha usado como cama. Havia um guarda-roupas em um dos cantos da sala e uma janela com uma poltrona em baixo. A outra porta dava acesso à um pequeno banheiro. "Aconselho você a tomar um banho e mudar suas vestes." Dizendo isso, ela foi até o armário, abrindo a porta e pegando um dos vestidos que estavam lá dentro. Eram simples, mas possuíam melhor aparência que seus trapos. E eram limpos. "A partir de hoje, você usará apenas esses vestidos... É importante que esteja bem apresentável para sua majestade e os demais." Disse lhe entregando o vestido e um par de sapatos. " E esses calçados... Acredito que sejam do seu tamanho."

Os olhos de Callie brilharam de satisfação. Naquele momento, ela não poderia pensar em nada mais adequado.

"Você começa amanhã e é claro, você receberá algum dinheiro por seus serviços. Que está claramente explícito no seu contrato." Miranda parou para pensar um momento antes de voltar a falar. "Você já se alimentou?'' Callie fez um não com a cabeça. "Eu imaginava isso... Bem... Tome um banho e se prepare adequadamente... Vou pedir ao cozinheiro que lhe faça algo para comer." Afinal, todos os servos do reino tem de estar bem alimentados. É uma regra no castelo... Servos fracos e doentes não eram de interesse do rei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela manhã...

"Não! Definitivamente não! Eu não quero outra serva." Disse uma Arizona meio alterada. A família estava tomando café na sala de jantar real. O rei estava na borda da extensa mesa, sua esposa ao seu lado e Tim ao lado de Arizona. Enquanto Bailey se encontrava respeitosamente afastada, um pouco mais atrás da rainha e Diana, serva de Tim, atrás dele.

"Não creio que você terá escolhas, querida... Você precisa de uma nova serva e eu lhe arranjei uma." Respondeu o rei, não abalado pela explosão de sua filha.

"E quanto a April? Ela ficou comigo por anos! Me recuso a ter outra serva estúpida em meus calcanhares!" Declarou, pronta para deixar a mesa, mas foi segurada por Tim.

"Zona, você sabe que April conseguiu comprar sua liberdade, com a ajuda de sir Avery. O que não me admira. Sua última visita ao castelo, deixou-me bem claro o interesse dele por ela." Tim estava tão impassível quanto o rei Daniel, mas suas palavras não convenceram Arizona.

"E é por esse motivo que não entendo porque devemos pagá-los para nos servir! Só corremos os risco de perdê-los. E o que sir Avery tem na cabeça? A realeza se misturar com a servidão é inadmissível!" Arizona agita os braços, inconformada. "Que direitos ele acha que tinha de tirar-me minha serva?"

"Zona, querida. O amor não escolhe a classe social." Rainha Bárbara interveio na discussão. "Além disso, seu pai fez questão de encontrar uma boa serva para substituí-la. Ela foi verdadeiramente cara." Ainda sim, a expressão corporal de Arizona demonstrava que ela não estava satisfeita.

"A mim, isso não interessa."

"Zona." O rei repreendeu. Sua filha estava começando a passar dos limites. "É apenas uma serva. Volte a tomar o seu café e não quero mais ouvir reclamações sobre." Disse severamente. A princesa revirou os olhos, internamente.

"Além disso, ela não é qualquer serva." Tim falou dentro. "Pelo que fiquei sabendo, ela é última sobrevivente da família Torres. Pobre moça... Sua vida já desgraçou-se o suficiente, para que agora ela tenha que se tornar sua serva, irmãzinha... É realmente cruel." o príncipe provocou, recebendo um olhar nada agradável de Arizona em retorno.

"Timothy, não provoque sua irmã." Bárbara castigou.

"Além disso, os Torres não haviam feito uma aliança conosco, então, de qualquer maneira, não devemos nos preocupar com isso." Daniel virou-se para Bailey. " A propósito, Miranda... Quando chegará a serva?"

"Sua Majestade, acredito que até o fim da manhã, ela já esteja atravessando por aqueles portões."Bailey informou, em uma reverência.

"Ótimo... Vou deixar-lhe responsável para que a mostre todas as suas funções."

"Sim, Majestade. Acredito que amanhã ela já esteja apta para exercer seu trabalho." Ao fim da afirmação, Arizona levanta os olhos de seu café da manhã e olha para todos incrédula.

"Eu vou passar um dia inteiro sem minha serva? Oh isso é o suficiente para mim!" Arizona se levanta e rapidamente deixa a mesa. "Com licença."

"Arizona Robbins! Você não tem autorização para deixar a mesa. Termine seu café e poderá ir!" Daniel disse, autoritário.

"Eu perdi a fome, vou andar a cavalo e não tenho hora para voltar." Arizona informou, momentos antes de sair pelas enormes portas de madeira do salão. Todos presentes observaram a mulher teimosa um pouco estupefatos. Mesmo sabendo o quão severo seu pai poderia ser, ela não media esforços para fazer o que queria, nem que para isso ela tivesse que passar por cima de sua autoridade. Bailey observou como a família real parecia olhar para as portas com pesar. Desde que começou a servir a família há anos, ela via Arizona sempre como uma pessoa difícil, mesmo de uma idade muito jovem. Não que ela tivesse sido uma menina ruim, na verdade ela foi muito amável...Seus olhos azuis sempre brilharam de alegria e seus cachos loiros saltitavam na cabeça, enquanto corria para cima e para baixo no castelo. Ela sempre tratou a todos com respeito. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela sempre foi teimosa e um pouco rebelde... Não aceitava um "não" com muita facilidade. Naquela época, o rei ainda conseguia controlá-la. Entretanto, com o passar dos anos, era possível perceber que a princesa parecia estar crescendo frustrada. Diversas vezes dizia, para seus pais ou quem quisesse ouvir que, ficar presa à um reino para o resto de sua vida nunca foi o seu sonho e que ela não estava feliz. Ela queria viajar, conhecer novos lugares, novas pessoas... Ela não se via casando e criando uma família. Ela queria sair em busca de diversão e não a monotonia de um castelo e todas as suas regras. Fora o fato que, no auge de sua adolescência, quando os hormônios estão mais aflorados, foi pega no flagra ficando com uma mulher em um baile de primavera, realizado em um reino aliado próximo. Mesmo que não tenha sido uma surpresa para ninguém do castelo, principalmente Tim (A princesa nunca mostrou qualquer sinal de interesse para rapazes), seus pais manifestaram o desejo de que tivessem tido, pelo menos, um aviso prévio. Agora, com quase vinte e quatro anos de idade, Arizona era praticamente indomável.

"Minha filha está completamente fora de controle... Creio que vou ter de tomar medidas ainda mais severas com ela Bárb." O rei franziu a testa com o pensamento do o que fazer a respeito.

"Com todo o respeito, meu querido rei. Não acredito que isso adiantará... Por mais castigos que já lhe foram aplicados, Zona sempre agiu deste jeito." A rainha suspirou.

"Talvez eles não tenham sido rígidos o suficiente. Damos muitas liberdades a ela, Bárbara. Agora ela simplesmente não nos respeita." Daniel meditou.

"Ela ainda vos respeitam, papai. Mas eu conheço Z como ninguém e devo dizer que toda sua rebeldia é, no fundo, tristeza e frustração." Timothy explicou. "Vocês sabem que ela sempre teve sonhos incomuns à outras princesas...Sonhos modernos. Deem um tempo a ela." Pediu o rapaz de cabelo loiro escuro.

"Acredito, Timothy, meu filho, que ela já teve tempo o suficiente. Ela já é uma mulher adulta e está na hora de assumir responsabilidades. Responsabilidades essas, de uma princesa que está na segunda linha de sucessão do meu trono. Os tempos têm sido difíceis, meu rapaz. Constantes guerras tornam nossos dias mais imprecisos. Esse mundo é muito aleatório, para que ela não pode simplesmente confiar em seus sonhos idealistas de menina. Há pessoas cruéis, mau caráteres e aproveitadoras lá fora. Eu preciso dela segura, dentro das minhas divisas... Vocês dois."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie estava aproveitando o seu dia de folga para seguir os conselhos de Miranda e explorar um pouco mais o lugar, que viria ser sua casa nos próximos anos. Era finalzinho de tarde quando seguia para o estábulo e, até esse momento, ela já tinha percorrido boa parte dos terrenos em volta do castelo. Havia um servo tratando de um dos cavalos, que ela identificou como Árabe. Era simplesmente lindo e isso a fez sentir saudades de seus próprios cavalos. O lugar era agradavelmente limpo e bem organizado, melhor até que o onde dormiu nos últimos anos. Mas Callie estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que perdeu a presença se aproximando atrás dela.

"Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a voz feminina, em alto e bom tom. A morena deu um pulo, assustada, antes de se virar e se deparar com uma mulher loira, de olhos azuis inquisidores e... Calças masculinas? Quando não obteve resposta imediata, Arizona questionou mais uma vez. "Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Quem é você e por que está aqui no estábulo?

Quando o reconhecimento atravessou a morena, ela caiu em seus joelhos, como um devido servo há de fazer e engole antes de falar, torcendo para sua voz não sair tão falha perante a mulher imponente.

"Calliope ... Callie, Callie Torres, alteza." Conseguiu dizer, meio engasgado. A Presença forte da princesa a deixava nervosa. "Eu estavamos quase Fazenda UM breve reconhecimento das áreas ... Foi ... Me foi dito que seria BOM." Ele explicou, de cabeça baixa.

"Calliope... Torres." Arizona repetiu o primeiro nome, como se estivesse testando em sua língua. Então... Você é a minha nova serva, Calliope." Não havia sido uma pergunta, mas Callie respondeu mesmo assim.

"Sim, princesa. E sua alteza pode me chamar de Callie. Todos me chamam assim." Apenas sua família havia lhe chamado de Calliope, e ela meio que nunca gostou muito.

Arizona avaliou a mulher no chão de joelhos, frente à ela.

"Então...Calliope..." A loira começou, ignorando completamente o que a morena havia dito. "Você sabe... A menos que esteja com seu senhor ou, nesse caso, senhora, que sou eu." Apontou para si mesma, mesmo que a outra mulher não pudesse ver. "Você não pode estar nesses lados do castelo sozinha... ou sem autorização." Disse cruzando os braços.

"Eu lamento, alteza, eu não sabia." Respondeu Callie, com receio.

"Eu vejo... Se você houvesse tido o trabalho de ler o regulamento dos servos, que provavelmente Bailey deve ter lhe entregado, não teria cometido esse erro."

"Novamente, eu lamento muito... Não queria quebrar nenhuma regra e tampouco chateá-la."Callie disse, ainda completamente curvada aos pés de Arizona, seus longos e ondulados cabelos castanho escuro, caindo em cascata para frente.

Arizona deixou passar mais um momento, antes de responder por fim.

"Tudo bem... Dessa vez eu deixarei passar, mas que seja a última. Não a quero ver perto dos meus cavalos novamente. Fui clara?'' Callie simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. "Agora..." Arizona começou calmamente, enquanto aproximou-se um pouco mais da mulher e firmemente segurou seu queixo, obrigando-a a levantar seu rosto. " Deixe-me dar uma olhada em você."

Arizona observou de perto quando os olhos castanhos expressivos foram revelados por debaixo dos longos cílios. Por um breve momento, a loira ficou atordoada com a beleza natural da morena, antes de voltar à sua face neutra. Ela virou o rosto da mulher de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse analisando, antes de deixa-lo ir de suas mãos.

"Pois muito bem, Calliope... Você está dispensada, mas volte diretamente para dentro do castelo. E isso é uma ordem! Chega de exploração para você hoje." Ao término de sua fala, Callie se levantou rapidamente e pediu licença, correndo para fora do estábulo mais rápido do que Arizona poderia registrar.

Uma hora mais tarde, a princesa deixou seu cavalo aos cuidados do guarda do estábulo, Alex Karev, no qual tinha criado um certo vínculo com a princesa, uma vez que se conheceram desde a adolescência e ambos amavam cavalos, e voltou para dentro do castelo, atravessando o hall e subindo as escadarias até a sua suíte. Orgulhosa, se recusou a receber ajuda no banho de qualquer outro servo resignado no castelo, foi até o closet escolher um vestido e se preparou, antes de descer para o jantar.

Às oito em ponto, Arizona segue até a salão, onde sua família, acompanhada de seus respectivos servos a esperavam. Entretanto, de pé, ao lado de Bailey, estava sua nova serva, em um vestido limpo, azul claro. Ela saudou-os com um simples ''boa noite" antes de ocupar seu lugar ao lado de Tim e então todos puderam iniciar o jantar, em silêncio, até que Timothy se manifestou.

"Ei, Zona..." Tim chamou sua atenção em um cochicho. Arizona se virou para atender seu irmão. "Se você ainda está pensando em dispensar sua nova serva, tudo bem para mim, que eu ficaria com ela." Tim dá um de seus sorrisos de covinhas, a marca dos Robbins, antes de se voltar para seu jantar.

"Vá se ferrar, Timmy!" Arizona rosna baixinho.

"Estou falando sério, Z, eu não me importaria... Ela é linda." Ele lhe dá uma piscadela e volta sua atenção para Callie, que se mantinha respeitosamente afastada.

"Ela é uma serva." Arizona acrescentou estupidamente.

"Como se isso a impedisse de ser bonita." Tim bufou, perante o comentário da irmã. "Mas como eu sou um bom irmão... Vou deixar ela para você e então você...Ai!" Timothy grita ao receber uma cotovelada de Arizona, chamando a atenção dos demais.

"Crianças, comportem-se durante o jantar." Bárbara repreendeu.

"Foi o Tim que começou!" Arizona acusou, infantilmente.

"Eu não! Você irmãzinha que não sabe mais brincar e perdeu toda a graça... Vai virar uma velha rabugenta com vinte e nove gatos em casa!" Tim provocou.

"Não vou!" Arizona rebateu, fazendo beicinho.

"Já chega meninos... Não é hora para brincadeiras e provocações." Daniel disse e assim como voltaram a comer, o rei observou seus filhos. Não importava quanto tempo passasse para eles ou quão adultos estavam se tornando, ainda agiam como duas crianças em torno um do outro. Timothy era seu primogênito e o próximo sucessor de seu trono. E apesar de ser apenas dois anos mais velho que Arizona, sempre foi um irmão mais velho super protetor. E o rei conhecia seu filho. Ele adorava a irmã, mesmo que sempre estava a sua espreita, pronto para provocá-la. Daniel tinha a ligeira sensação que sua filha rebelde já havia entrado em muitas confusões, mas a maioria delas não chegou ao seu real conhecimento por causa de Timothy. O príncipe ajudava-a a esgueirar-se delas, ele tinha certeza. E o rei era secretamente agradecido a Tim por sua lealdade e comprometimento à Arizona.

"Então, Arizona, minha filha." Bárbara começou "não a vimos no almoço. Espero que tenha uma boa razão para faltar aos nossos costumes familiares." A rainha queixou-se.

"Eu havia avisado antes de sair que não era para esperar por mim, mamãe." A loira mais jovem lembrou. "Você sabe que quando saio para cavalgar, eu perco a noção do tempo." Ela suspirou e tomou um gole de vinho. "Aliás, falando em cavalgar, estava pensando em adquirir mais um Quarto de Milha."

"Por que? Há algo de errado com RedFlower?" Perguntou Timothy, meio alheio.

Na pergunta, Arizona revirou os olhos para seu irmão... Tim era ótimo em muitas coisas mas, em se tratando de seus cavalos, seu irmão era completamente ignorante.

"Timmy, Red Flower é um Árabe fêmea, que por sinal, é bastante delicada e sensível. Normalmente eu utilizo Salazar... Ele é um Quarto de Milha e essa raça é ótima para longas cavalgadas, pois são bastante resistentes." Arizona explicou. "Mas é o único que tenho."

"Arizona, minha filha... Há muito mais cavalos no estábulo do que apenas Salazar e Red Flower." Daniel parecia confuso. Ele tinha uma grande frota de cavalos saudáveis e capazes.

"Sim, como Khaliu. Eu fui ao estábulo para dar uma olhada nos cavalos, quando Alex me apresentou o mais novo recém chegado. Ele me pareceu um ótimo cavalo. Forte, alto e imponente, como um animal como esse tem que ser." Tim comentou. Sim, definitivamente cavalos não eram a praia do príncipe, pensou Arizona.

"Irmãozinho, a menos que você queira sair voando pela cela no momento que tentar montar Khaliu, eu não aconselharia. Ele é um garanhão... É arisco demais para ser montado." Ela mostra língua para Tim, que estreita os olhos e solta um bufo. Apesar de gostar de saber que o interesse de Arizona em cavalos a mantinha entretida, seu conhecimento sobre o assunto era, às vezes, irritante.

"Tudo bem, voltaremos a discutir esse assunto mais tarde, no mais, vamos apenas desfrutar do nosso jantar." Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

Enquanto comiam, Arizona se lembrou da presença de sua nova serva e levantou curiosamente seus olhos para a mulher latina, pela primeira vez, desde que sentou a mesa. Tim estava certo no que havia dito. Callie era uma serva, mas a loira tinha de admitir que era muito bonita, apesar desse detalhe. Ela possuía curvas... E Arizona adorava mulheres com curvas. Arg! Bateu-se mentalmente, desviando seus olhos para seu prato. Não devia pensar sobre o corpo de um servo... Servo era servo e tudo sobre qualquer envolvimento real com a "ralé" era apenas horrível. Mesmo que sua serva já houvesse sido princesa. Então lembrou-se do incidente aquela tarde.

"Então, papai... Hoje eu meio que me deparei com uma visitante não autorizada em meu estábulo." Disse a princesa, olhando para Callie com um sorriso desprovido de qualquer simpatia. A morena engoliu em seco. Ser dedurada ao rei logo no primeiro dia, por descumprir uma regra que nem ao menos havia tido conhecimento sobre, não era a primeira coisa que havia imaginado. Daniel olhou para ela, enquanto manteve a cabeça baixa por medo e vergonha.

"Bailey?" O rei pediu à sua governanta calmamente, quando essa parecia ter algo a dizer.

"Desculpe-me majestade. Na verdade, eu acredito que parte dessa situação tenha sido minha culpa. Eu havia lhe dito para fazer uma caminhada, um reconhecimento dos territórios do castelo, antes de começar amanhã. Porém, eu esqueci de mencionar alguns detalhes. Não creio que tenha sido de propósito." Miranda informou, ciente de que estava fazendo isso não só por que ela realmente havia falhado nas informações, mas também não queria que a pobre moça levasse a culpa, quando não tinha em tudo.

"Tudo bem Bailey... Só certifique-se de que outro erro não ocorra novamente." a mulher negra assentiu com a cabeça. Apesar da imagem de rei severo em toda a sua autoridade, Daniel era um homem bom e conhecido por seus súditos por ser generoso e honrado, como um verdadeiro rei deveria ser.

"Sim Bailey, principalmente quando se trata do santuário fedido de Arizona." Tim comentou e riu de sua própria piada, recebendo um olhar azedo da irmã.

"Eu deveria dizer o mesmo daquele seu criadouro de galinhas carnívoras." A loira comentou asperamente.

"Pois fique sabendo que são gaviões. Animais extremamente fascinantes e astutos." Tim corrigiu, orgulhoso.

"Como eu disse, galinhas." Retrucou, abanando as mãos, como quem diz não dar tanta importância. A rainha, que até agora preferiu se manter em silêncio com toda a situação, entrou no modo mãe, como sempre fazia quando o negócio era controlar seus filhos. Era um assunto que ela entendia como ninguém.

"Tudo bem, isso é tudo. Timothy, por favor, pare de provocar sua irmã durante o jantar e Arizona, filha, melhore essa cara. Agora que está tudo esclarecido, podemos voltar ao jantar com conversas casuais e leves? Nenhum incidente como esse irá voltar acontecer, certo? Barbará olhou para Callie, que acenou instantaneamente, em concordância. "Então não há o que discutir."

Após o jantar, a Robbins mais jovem pediu licença para voltar à seus aposentos e Callie instintivamente seguiu-a. Era seu dia de folga, mas não queria mais nenhum motivo para desagradar a princesa. A morena tinha que admitir que, pelo que parecia, não seria nada fácil servir a loira e internamente gemeu. Só não era pior do que servir o rei Tristan Boswell.

Arizona viu quando sua nova serva se moveu para segui-la, mas não fez nada para impedir. Ambas foram em silêncio até o quarto da princesa.

"Bem, Calliope... Visto que esteja de folga hoje, você pode se recolher a seus aposentos." A loira disse ao pé da porta de seu quarto.

"Tem certeza, princesa? Não precisará de nada?"Callie perguntou, prestativa e com certa dúvida.

"Eu tenho. Eu vou apenas me deitar, dessa forma, não precisarei de nada e hoje você não trabalha, de qualquer maneira." Ela se virou para abrir a porta e entrar, mas Callie ainda se mantinha do lado na frente dela, olhando para os pés. "Você tem conhecimento sobre minhas atividades logo pela manhã, certo?" A morena confirmou com a cabeça. "Ótimo, então isso é tudo. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, alteza."Callie se vira para o final do corredor, quando Arizona fecha a porta atrás dela.

Deixe-me saber o que vocês pensam. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Na manhã seguinte, Callie levantou-se mais cedo para arrumar-se adequadamente e tomar o café, antes de voltar aos aposentos e preparar o banho matinal da princesa. Uma coisa agradável que ela encontrou em sua nova casa, (se ela estava autorizada a chamar dessa maneira) era a comida. Aqui, todos os empregados pareciam comer muito bem. Isso trouxe a lembrança de como seu próprio reino sempre havia sido farto, e isso, de forma certa , a deixou um pouco triste, pois só a fazia ver que nada mais voltaria a ser como antes. No mais, ela já se contentava simplesmente por não precisar mais comer as sobras, assim como as que o rei Tristan lhe enviava.  
>Uma hora mais tarde, a latina entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Arizona, passando por ela e dirigindo-se diretamente para o banheiro. Ligando as torneiras, Callie deixou a água enchendo a banheira, enquanto buscava as lavagens de corpo e toalhas, e as colocavam sobre a borda. Com tudo organizado, ela retornou para dentro do quarto e foi em direção a jovem, encolhida no meio da cama, ainda adormecida.<br>"Sua Alteza?" Callie chamou calmamente ao pé da cama, para não assustar a loira. Mas não obteve qualquer sinal de que Arizona estivesse a ponto de despertar. "Alteza Arizona?" Callie chamou mais uma vez, sem resposta. Ótimo, pensou a morena frustrada. O que ela deveria fazer uma situação como essa, sem entrar em problemas?... "Alteza!" A latina praticamente gritou, antes que pudesse conter-se e ficou estática no lugar, quando percebeu que seu "chamado" foi bem sucedido. A loira acordou em um sobressalto, coisa que Callie preferia ter evitado. Reunindo a maior quantidade de inocência que podia em sua expressão facial, a latina observou em silêncio, enquanto Arizona parecia olhar para todos os cantos do quarto, completamente desnorteada. Os cachos loiros, que batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, agora completamente rebeldes e desgrenhados. Olhos azuis nebulosos, viraram-se para encará-la, porém pareciam ver através dela, completamente sem foco.  
>"Sua Alteza?'' Callie chamou novamente, quando algum tempo se passou e não obteve resposta da loira, que ainda encontrava-se sentada imóvel, olhando para ela. "Desculpe-me por te acordar dessa maneira, mas já são oito. E seu banho já está preparado". Callie falou calmamente, não olhando diretamente nos olhos, como Bailey instruiu. Saindo de sua nuvem do sono ao poucos, Arizona foi capaz de registrar um pouco o que sua serva havia lhe dito, finalmente. A morena soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a princesa não parecia ter percebido ou dado importância para o fato de ter sido acordada com um grito. Ela levou as pernas para fora da cama e espreguiçou-se antes de vagarosamente levantar e fazer seu caminho para o banheiro. Quando percebeu que Callie a seguiu, Arizona olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.<br>"Calliope?" Arizona chamou sua atenção, enquanto a morena estava em frente à banheira.  
>"Sim, Alteza?" Callie virou-se para ela. Arizona tinha uma expressão divertida e cética ao mesmo tempo. Diferente dos demais, a jovem não gostava de ajuda no banho, quando se tratava de estranhos.<br>"Você já pode ir agora... A menos que você esteja aqui para me ver nua." Declarou a loira com um sorriso insolente, mas tão instantaneamente seu sorriso se desfez, arrependida, quando lembrou que Callie era a serva. Oh, merda! Rosnou irritada consigo mesma. Já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que esteve com uma mulher, que até sua serva virara alvo sem querer. Foda-se, talvez esse fosse um sinal que precisava de alguma diversão.  
>A loira testemunhou as bochechas bronzeadas tomarem um novo tom de vermelho e os olhos castanhos se abrirem largamente.<br>"Me desculpe princesa, não era minha intenção... Eu apenas pensei..." Callie foi cortada.  
>"Sim, sim eu sei. Você pensou que eu queria ajuda... Mas eu não quero, então pode retirar-se." Arizona abanou as mãos sem muita paciência. Seu pequeno deslize momentos antes, azedou um pouco seu humor. Callie fez uma última reverência e saiu, deixando a loira sozinha.<br>Despindo-se, a jovem Robbins entrou na banheira e deixou-se relaxar com a água quente. Hoje ela não tinha nada de especial programado. Talvez ela realmente devesse buscar diversão em algum Pub no povoado, mas... Urg! Provavelmente seu pai a obrigaria a levar Tim ou até mesmo Callie com ela. Não que sua serva seria uma boa guarda-costas. Arizona riu para si mesma com a ideia estúpida. Em todos os casos, ela sabia que precisava de algo para se distrair... Ela poderia mandar um recado, ou melhor, um convite à Teddy, sua melhor amiga, para lhe fazer uma visita. Há muito não a via e sentia falta de um amigo no castelo. O mais próximo que ela chegou a ter de amizade lá foi April... E April foi embora. Ela tinha Timothy, mas ele era, em parte, ocupado com as responsabilidades que logo ele iria assumir, uma vez que for nomeado novo rei. Alex passava o dia trabalhando... Só restava Callie, mas particularmente Arizona não gostava muito dela. Talvez porque sua chegada simbolizou a partida de April, ou talvez fossem as brincadeiras irritantes de seu irmão. Ela não entendia o por quê, só não... Callie não. Mas a razão real era distração... Ela precisava de alguém que saísse com ela para beber e jogar conversa fora. Toda essa monotonia e deixava triste... Chateada, frustrada... Ela não sabia como melhor definir.  
>Após o banho, Arizona deixou sua toalha para pegar o vestido, mas percebeu que Callie havia esquecido de trazê-lo antes de sair. A loira bufou.<br>"Novatos." Disse mal humorada. Pegando a toalha novamente, ela enrolou-se nela e abriu a porta do banheiro. Entretanto, ao sair 'deu de cara' com sua serva ao lado da porta e o susto foi inevitável.  
>"Calliope!" Arizona grita, enfurecida, enquanto colocava a mão em seu peito, tentando acalmar o coração com o aparecimento repentino da latina. "Que diabos?!' Callie caiu de joelhos, sem ação, com a súbita explosão da princesa. A loira sabia que não era para tanto, mas ela já estava com raiva antes e a morena parecia a pessoa perfeita para descontar naquele momento.<br>"Perdão princesa, eu estava esperando até que a senhorita terminasse seu banho." Callie se justificou, ainda de joelhos..  
>"Primeiro." Ela enumerou com os dedos. "Quando eu lhe disser para sair, é para sair! E em segundo, você esqueceu de colocar meu vestido lá dentro!" Apontou para o banheiro. "Ou seja, eu me vi obrigada a vir buscá-lo! Isso já se contabiliza como dois erros em menos de um dia!" A loira cruzou os braços no peito. "Agora, será que hora nenhuma passou pela sua cabeça, que ficar como um fantasma do lado da porta, não me assustaria quando eu deixasse o banheiro? Mas é claro que situações como essa não me surpreendem. Antes mesmo de chegar ao castelo, você já vinha me dando dor de cabeça! E desde que chegou, só tem reforçado minha tese! Vejo que seus antigos Senhores não lhe obtiveram domesticada o suficiente!" Disse, cruelmente. "Suma da minha frente! Eu não quero mais vê-la por agora!" Callie se levantou rapidamente, fez uma reverência antes de sair apressada.<br>Então, após sua deixa, passou-se vários minutos antes que Arizona conseguiu se acalmar e andou até seu closet, a fim de escolher um vestido bonito para o dia. Mas a loira não se sentia bem. Algo a remoía por dentro. Foi a culpa? Depois que descontou sua ira na jovem Torres, ela havia reconhecido que tinha sido desnecessário sua explosão para com ela e que, antes dela deixar o quarto, a princesa pensou ter tido um pequeno vislumbre de lágrimas nos olhos castanhos. Porém, achou melhor afastar o pensamento, afinal, ela era a princesa. Sempre estava certa...Certo?  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

O café-da-manhã tinha passado de forma silenciosa na maioria do tempo. Ocasionalmente houve um comentário ou outro entre Tim e seus pais, mas a princesa se manteve calada, entretanto. Ela não estava com humor para qualquer conversa e quando um deles perguntava-a se estava bem, ela respondia com um simples "sim", a fim de evitar uma extensão do assunto. Bem... Pelo menos ela fez o máximo possível para evitar.  
>"Arizona, filha... O que você pretende fazer com seu tempo livre hoje?" Bárbara perguntou, querendo trazer algum assunto com relação a ela.<br>"Eu não sei... Talvez eu vá para a biblioteca ler algo, sei lá." Respondeu desinteressada. E foi só. O resto do café passou silencioso. Callie se manteve em seu lugar, atrás da princesa, sua expressão impassível. Internamente, a latina estava magoada, mas então percebeu que, em sua posição, ela não tinha o direito de ficar. Pensou se devia ou não seguir Arizona, quando a mesma terminasse de comer. A princesa ainda poderia estar chateada. Mas pareceu que a loira já havia tomado a decisão, quando levantou-se.  
>"Eu já estou satisfeita, obrigada." Ela disse a um dos servos responsável por trazer a comida. "Eu já vou indo. Se vocês me dão licença."<br>"Toda, minha filha, tenha um bom dia." Disse o rei  
>"Obrigada, papai, tenham um bom dia vocês também." Ela disse e virou-se para a latina."Calliope, venha." Ordenou, seguindo seu caminho em silêncio para a biblioteca.<br>Elas entraram em um salão, com enormes janelas e cortinas de veludo vermelhas, poltronas localizadas em frente uma lareira, uma mesa redonda de leitura no centro e claro, diversas estantes e prateleiras de livros. Muitos, muitos livros... A loira parecia ter em mente o que pegaria para ler, pois ela foi diretamente em uma das prateleiras e tirou um livro, sem pestanejar.  
>"Você sabe ler, Calliope?" Perguntou Robbins, de repente, virando-se para ela.<br>"Sim, Alteza. Eu tive professores em minha adolescência e sempre fazia questão de ir à biblioteca." A morena forneceu.  
>"Bom..." Ela encarou sua serva. A latina estava imóvel em seu lugar, olhando para as estantes de livros, com os braços cruzados atrás das costas e a loira inconscientemente pensou que talvez ela devesse dar-lhe alguma folga pela explosão de hoje de manhã. "Escolha um livro e sente-se, eu pretendo passar um bom tempo aqui dentro hoje." E era verdade, a biblioteca era uns dos poucos lugares que a loira conseguia relaxar. A jovem Torres olhou para ela, como se estivesse perguntando se ela tinha realmente certeza. Arizona simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e a latina fugiu em direção à sessão de poesia. Seus grandes olhos brilharam quando ela pareceu achar um livro de seu agrado. Callie retornou com o ele em mãos e sentou-se no carpete felpudo, ao pé da poltrona onde Arizona estava sentada.<br>Passaram-se algumas horas em que ambas mantiveram-se entretidas com suas leituras. Entretanto, vez ou outra, Arizona desviava sua atenção para a serva, completamente alheia a seus olhares, vidrada no livro em que lia.  
>"Você gosta de poesias, Calliope?" Perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo a latina voltar sua atenção para ela.<br>"Sim, sua Alteza, sempre gostei..." Ela franziu o cenho enquanto pensava um pouco antes de voltar a falar. "Quando eu era mais jovem, minha mãe sempre me incentivou a ir para as artes... Ela pagou ótimos professores para que me dessem aulas extras de canto, música e literatura. Seu amor era tanto, que ela escolheu meu nome em homenagem à deusa mitológica da música e da poesia." Ela sorriu tristemente na lembrança de sua mãe. "E falou que seu significado é "Bela Voz"." Suspirou. " Vivia dizendo também que a poesia era simplesmente a alma do poeta registrada em tinta no papel. Que toda e qualquer poesia, por mais simples que fosse, revelava parte de alguém. Porque poesia não é apenas um conjunto de versos e rimas... Poesia é o puro sentimento." Callie terminou com um olhar para o livro em suas mãos.  
>Arizona ficou calada, registrando as palavras de sua serva. Olhos azuis pareciam penetrar na latina e o silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre as duas. Callie interpretou errado a quietude da princesa e ficou de joelhos na frente dela.<br>"Desculpe-me princesa." A morena pediu. Arizona inclinou a cabeça, em confusão.  
>"Pelo que você está pedindo desculpas, Calliope?" A loira perguntou, completamente sem entender a atitude de sua serva.<br>"Eu falei mais do que você me autorizou a dizer." Ela justificou. Arizona revirou os olhos para as palavras da morena.  
>"Você não tem que se desculpar por aquilo que não fez, Calliope. Eu lhe perguntei sobre." A princesa afirmou. "Além disso, foi uma história interessante, sua mãe parecia ter sido uma mulher inteligente." A loira meditou. Nesse mesmo momento, a latina quebrou uma das regras impostas à servidão, quando seus olhos de tom chocolate encontraram os azuis da princesa, sem reservas. A tristeza profunda presente neles foi algo que Arizona nunca tinha visto, o que a pegou de surpresa. Ela não esperava ser afetada, mas a dor daqueles olhos atingiu-lhe como um soco no estômago.<br>"Ela foi Alteza, ela foi..."  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>Três semanas se passaram desde o evento da biblioteca e as coisas pareciam estar melhores para Callie, em sua opinião. Ela já havia se habituado melhor ao local e à agenda de tarefas da princesa. Além disso, ela tinha feito algumas amizades em torno do castelo, com outros servos, mas principalmente com Bailey, que sempre lhe dava bons conselhos em relação ao seu trabalho e certos gostos de Arizona. E a princesa já não parecia mais tão severa agora, de como quando ela a conheceu à semanas. Na verdade, em alguns raros momentos, na interação com sua família, por exemplo, a mesma se mostrava uma mulher doce. Ainda era muito rígida e fechada, por vezes lhe chamava à atenção, mas já não era tão ruim. E até mesmo lhe havia permitido visitar a biblioteca, em seus dias de folga.  
>Naquele dia, entretanto a princesa tinha saído para mais uma de suas cavalgadas, como de costume na maior parte da semana e, antes de sair, ela lhe havia autorizado a fazer uma caminhada ou qualquer coisa do tipo, enquanto ela estivesse fora. Callie não pôde deixar de se perguntar, porém, o por quê de Arizona nunca demonstrar interesse em levar alguém, até mesmo ela se precisasse, em suas cavalgadas, mas pensou que talvez fosse uma espécie de ritual sagrado, prazer pessoal ou qualquer outra coisa que poderia ser nomeada e que era de extrema importância para loira, tal como respirar.<br>A latina então decidiu gastar seu tempo livre visitando os jardins do castelo. Um lugar que ela tinha aprendido a apreciar pela beleza e a paz que ele transmitia. Callie observou um pé de rosas brancas alguns metros de distância dela e escolheu aproximar-se para senti-las, mas ouvindo alguém chegar por trás dela, virou-se instantaneamente, alarmada.  
>"Ei, vai com calma tigre, eu não vou te machucar." Disse um homem alto, de um loiro pouco grisalho, com as mão para cima em sinal de trégua.<br>"Desculpe-me, é que você me assustou." Justificou a morena, recompondo-se.  
>"É, isso acontece com frequência." O homem sorriu, encolhendo os ombros. "Sou Mark Sloan, por sinal." Ele estendeu a mão para ela.<br>"Callie Torres." A morena disse, aceitando a mão.  
>"Oh, a menina Torres, nova serva de vossa alteza... Ouvi falar sobre." Ele forneceu, quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha bem delineada. "Você sabe, a princesa é conhecida por não dar muita liberdade a seus servos, o que me surpreende, uma vez que você esteja aqui e não com ela." Callie não sabia nada sobre o homem estranho que estava puxando assunto e não podia deixar de ficar um pouco desconfortável no local.<br>"Ela foi exercer uma de suas tarefas rotineiras e me deu permissão para fazer algo, enquanto ela estivesse ausente." Ela respondeu, enquanto observava atentamente o homem. "E você? É uma espécie de servo ou algo assim.?"  
>"Ou algo assim." Respondeu com um sorriso torto, cruzando os braços no peito, postura auto-confiante. Callie resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos. "Sou o jardineiro e paisagista. Eu fiz esse lugar." Respondeu, abrindo os braços e indicando toda a paisagem a sua volta.<br>"Você fez esse lugar?" Callie perguntou, perplexa, olhando a sua volta o extenso e florido jardim. Sua surpresa pareceu inflar ainda mais o ego do homem.  
>"Sim, eu fiz..." Respondeu, orgulhoso.<br>"É muito lindo." Ela elogiou, sincera  
>"Eu sei. Sou uma espécie de Michelangelo. Só que Michelangelo com uma tesoura de jardinagem." Desta vez, a morena não conseguiu deixar de revirar os olhos para ele. "Ei! Não revire os olhos, Torres, eu sou muito bom! Confie em mim." Ele piscou.<br>Callie arregalou os olhos para a forma confortável que o homem já se permitia conversar com ela... Tentou manter-se séria, afinal, não o conhecia, mas não conseguiu deixar de rir das palhaçadas dele.  
>"E por que eu confiaria em você, senhor?" Callie perguntou, entrando na brincadeira. E Mark a pegou.<br>"Ora, não é óbvio? Eu sou o melhor jardineiro do reino... E o mais bonito." Acrescentou, balançando as sobrancelhas, sugestivamente. Callie riu. Ela tinha de admitir que encontrou o homem divertido e até um pouco charmoso.  
>"Se você diz." Ela balança os ombros, fingindo indiferença.<br>"Sim, e te digo mais... Como seu amigo, vou lhe dar um "Tour" exclusivo pelos jardins."  
>"Então, mal nos conhecemos e agora somos amigos?" O tom da morena era provocativo.<br>"Claro, você seria tola se não quisesse ter um amigo como eu... Só estou lhe poupando um esforço."  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Arizona foi colocando suas coisas de volta na cela de Salazar. Já passavam de meio dia e a loira sabia que ouviria algumas reclamações da rainha por ter faltado ao almoço, mas ela não podia ter evitado. Estava um ótimo dia para dar um mergulho no lago de águas escuras, que ela havia descoberto há pouco em suas cavalgadas. Era relaxante e a ajudava a pensar na vida. Como seria se ela estivesse viajando por aí? Provavelmente seria incrível... Todos os lugares para conhecer, as pessoas... Mas então ela não tinha nada disso... O máximo que já aconteceu-lhe foi embebedar-se no Pub do vilarejo com alguns plebeus de confiança. E ficar com algumas mulheres. Porém Tim sempre estava lá, ou seja, ela não era completamente livre. Não era ruim em tudo. Ela vivia em um jogo com irmão, de quem conseguiria primeiro levar uma mulher para a cama, sempre que iam nessas festas do reino ou de reinos das redondezas. Claro, um jogo completamente desaprovado por seu pai, mas o que o rei não via, o rei não sentia. Ela sabia que seus pais a queriam segura, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não podia evitar sentir que algo estava faltando em sua vida.  
>"Ah, Salazar... Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis?" Ela perguntou ao cavalo, que apenas relinchou. "Eu sei, eu sei... Mas ser princesa não é tão fácil quanto parece." Ela estreitou os olhos para seu animal, que apenas bateu o casco no chão. "E agora eu devo estar ficando louca, conversando com um cavalo." Ela revirou os olhos para si mesma e se virou para recolher o resto de suas coisas, enquanto Salazar apenas soltou uma baforada sonora. A loira virou a cabeça para encarar o animal, com certo ceticismo e desconfiança. "Se eu não soubesse, diria que você está zombando de mim."<br>O caminho de volta foi lento e calmo. Ela já tinha perdido o almoço e não havia motivos mais para ter pressa. Ela fez uma nota mental para contactar Teddy. Seria uma boa fazer-lhe um convite para uma visita e assim poderiam conversar e por os assuntos em dia. Também lembrar que na outra manhã ela tinha uma reunião com sua família e conselheiros do reino. Ela ainda não entendia o por quê de seu pai fazer questão de colocá-la nas reuniões, uma vez que seu sucessor era Tim e não ela.  
>"Ei Karev!" Arizona chamou, quando chegou ao estábulo.<br>"Alteza." Alex cumprimentou, curvando-se em uma reverência.  
>"Alex, você sabe que quando estamos a sós, você não precisa me chamar pelo meu título e nem fazer toda essa encenação, que eu simplesmente odeio."<br>"Eu sei, mas é força do hábito." Alex riu. "Então... Boa caminhada?"  
>"Sim, como sempre... Além disso, o lago estava ótimo." Ela respondeu sorrindo, covinhas estourando em suas bochechas. "Como nunca havíamos percebido ele antes?"<br>"Eu não sei, na verdade, nunca cavalgamos para aquela direção." Alex respondeu, dando de ombros." Entretanto, reforço a ideia de que você não deve ir a lugares assim sozinha, Robbins... É perigoso, principalmente para uma princesa."  
>"Não há perigo, Karev. E eu sei me cuidar muito bem, então não se preocupe." Arizona tranquilizou.<br>"Se você diz." Alex olhou de esguelha, não completamente certo.  
>"Ei! Eu poderia condená-lo à forca por duvidar da princesa." Arizona falou, brincando.<br>"Então agora você é a princesa? Muito esperta para o seu próprio bem, Robbins." Alex provocou, cutucando-lhe com o ombro. A loira riu.  
>Após deixar Salazar no estábulo, eles caminharam para fora e mantiveram uma conversa casual, enquanto se dirigiam para o castelo.<br>"Você viu Calliope por aí, Alex? Eu preciso que ela tenha conhecimento de meus afazeres amanhã."  
>"Se você está me perguntando sobre sua serva, sim, que a vi caminhar pelos jardins acompanhada do Sloan, quando estava subindo para almoçar." Karev informou.<br>"Mark Sloan, o jardineiro?" Alex fez um sim com a cabeça.  
>"Sim... Eles pareciam estar se dando bem." Comentou distraidamente. Pararam na escada de uma das entradas. "Bem, princesa, essa é a minha deixa para ir. Tenha uma boa tarde."<br>"Você também, Karev, cuide bem dos meus cavalos."  
>"Sempre." E com isso ele se afasta, de volta a seus afazeres.<br>Arizona entrou no Castelo e seguiu diretamente para seu quarto, tentando passar o mais desapercebidamente possível, ganhando apenas reverências e "Alteza" de alguns servos que encontrou no caminho.  
>Mas então, ela não encontrou Callie. Nem em seu quarto, nem no dela.<br>"Ótimo! É você dar um pouco de liberdade e eles somem quando mais precisamos." Disse para si mesma, enquanto deixava os quartos. Mas ela não estava tão zangada em tudo. E isso foi uma das coisas que a loira começou a reparar em si mesma. Desde o evento em que sua serva casualmente abriu uma de suas feridas para ela, Arizona meio que amoleceu um pouco. Ela já não odiava tanto Callie como no início, talvez até, já nem a odiava mais. Só que era óbvio que ela jamais admitiria isso. Entretanto agora, ela estava frustrada, o Castelo era enorme para que ela, uma princesa, saísse por ai procurando a serva. Então ela lembrou de Karev comentando tê-la visto com Sloan andando pelos jardins. Talvez ela ainda estivesse com ele.  
>"Woah! Onde é o fogo, irmãzinha?" Perguntou o príncipe, parado ao pé da escadaria do hall de entrada, enquanto observava sua irmã descer as escadas rapidamente.<br>"Não comece, Timmy... Estou com pressa e ainda tenho de encontrar minha serva." Disse Arizona, passando por seu irmão. O rapaz parou na sua frente, impedindo-lhe a passagem.  
>"Encontrar sua serva? Você tem sido mais malvada do que eu imaginava, se ela precisou chegar ao ponto de se esconder de você." Tim riu da carranca que se formou no rosto de Arizona. "Calma, eu só estou brincando contigo, Z. Mas há algo que não é brincadeira, e me refiro à mamãe. Ela não está nada feliz com sua falta de compromisso com a família... Você sabe como preza pelos nossos momentos juntos. Papai e eu até tentamos contornar um pouco a situação, mas ela ainda está chateada."<p>

"Está tudo bem, eu já esperava essa reação dela" Arizona disse, encolhendo os ombros.  
>"De qualquer maneira, estou apenas avisando... Agora... Você disse algo sobre procurar Callie. O que houve?"<br>"Nada demais. Ela deve estar andando por aí, já que eu havia lhe dado permissão para isso, enquanto eu estivesse andando à cavalo." A loira disse, sem muita importância. "Mas eu não contava com o fato de ter de procurá-la depois."  
>"E por que você não manda um servo ir atrás dela? Não seria mais fácil?" Tim sugeriu, estranhando que sua irmã não tinha pensado nisso antes.<br>"Timothy, se eu quisesse um servo para ir procurá-la, eu não estaria indo." Arizona falou, como se fosse óbvio. " Além disso, não quero que pensem, que não tenho controle sobre minha própria serva, então me dê licença." Ela disse passando por ele.  
>"Eu vou com você."falou simplesmente.<br>Eles foram caminhando em direção aos jardins, com Arizona dizendo ter recebido a informação de Alex sobre tê-la avistado lá antes. E ele estava certo. Ambos não precisaram andar muito para encontrar Callie, em uma determinada parte no jardim e Mark, que parecia estar explicando para ela sobre, o que a loira podia julgar, como uma espécie de Pteridófita.  
>Depois de um momento, ela observou quando o homem pareceu fazer um comentário e sorriu, balançando a sobrancelha, fazendo com que Callie soltasse uma gargalhada. Foi a primeira vez, desde que a mulher Torres havia chegado, que a loira ouviu a morena rir daquele jeito. E ela achou que era bonito. Mas então, Mark passou o braço por cima dos ombros da latina, dando um aperto, que poderia ser considerado por qualquer um como um abraço amigável, mas que de certa maneira a incomodou um pouco. E a constatação disso assustou a loira. Por que ficar incomodada? Callie era nada mais do que sua serva, que tinha encontrado alguém para conversar, enquanto ela estava fora. Mas agora a princesa precisava de seus serviços... Sim! Por isso ficou incomodada. Por que ela era para ser a prioridade e não Sloan, pensou aliviada.<br>Tim observou, enquanto sua irmã parecia estar enfrentando uma batalha interna e logo depois ver sua expressão carrancuda aliviar um pouco e ela liberar um suspiro. O rapaz loiro ficou intrigado.  
>"Z, algum problema?" Tim peguntou, franzindo o cenho.<br>"Não." Respondeu simplesmente, logo depois, seguiu seu caminho até o casal conversando mais a frente. Quando perceberam a presença da loira, ambos a fitaram surpresos, antes de ajoelharem para ela.  
>"Alteza" Mark e Callie falaram ao mesmo tempo.<br>"Calliope, eu estive procurando por você desde que eu cheguei, há algum tempo. Já passam do horário do almoço e isso significa que era para você já estar esperando por mim." Disse Arizona.  
>"Sinto muito, sua Alteza, eu perdi a noção do tempo." Callie se desculpou.<br>"Se você não tivesse perdendo seu tempo flertando com o jardineiro, talvez tivesse se dado conta." A loira cuspiu as palavras, com desdém.  
>"Sua Alteza, nós não estávamos..." Mark começou, mas foi cortado.<br>"Eu não lhe dei autorização para falar, Sloan." O homem assentiu, emudecido. "Agora vá! Acredito que você tenha trabalho para fazer." Arizona ordenou e o mesmo se levantou, despedindo-se antes de se retirar. A princesa voltou sua atenção para Callie, que ainda estava curvada diante de seus pés. E ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar um nervo, antes de voltar a falar. "Levante-se Calliope."  
>A morena ficou de pé, mas manteve a cabeça baixa, esperando uma torrente de palavras iradas da loira, em sua direção. Ela sentiu vontade de chutar-se pelo erro bobo. Ela sabia que a confiança da loira estava crescendo com relação a ela nos últimos dias. Estava até um pouco mais paciente e amigável, mas ela tinha que estragar tudo... Só que então, a loira a surpreendeu, quando voltou a falar muito mais suave do que ela esperava.<br>"Fique mais atenta na próxima, Calliope" Disse calmamente, se virando para sair. "Agora vamos, vou estar muito ocupada amanhã e tenho que te passar a lista de todos os meus compromissos."  
>Callie não podia acreditar... Nenhum grito? Maldição? Nada? A morena não esperava essa reação da loira, mas quem era ela para reclamar? Pensou, enquanto a seguia de volta para dentro do castelo.<br>Tim observou tudo de longe, intrigado. Essa reação de Arizona não era comum para ela. A forma como enxotou o jardineiro e tratou Callie, logo em seguida, é mais do que ele poderia imaginar que ela faria. Uma realização louca passou por sua cabeça... E o príncipe sorriu. Mesmo que ela não tivesse a real consciência disso, ele sabia que sua irmãzinha havia ficado com ciúmes.

Então... É isso... Comentários e favoritos são bem vindos. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um aqui está capítulo... Aproveitem. :)

"Então Timothy... Você vem ou não?" Perguntou Arizona à ele, impaciente, enquanto o mesmo estava ajeitando a gola de sua camisa em frente ao espelho. Eles haviam combinado de ir ao pub do vilarejo, há algumas noite atrás, quando a loira tinha comentado que precisava sair para limpar a cabeça e Tim, como sempre, se auto-convidou para acompanhá-la, não confiando em deixá-la ir sozinha à noite.  
>"É claro que eu vou. Eu não acredito que o vilarejo à noite seja seguro para duas mulheres desacompanhadas.<br>"Duas mulheres?" Perguntou Arizona, confusa.  
>"Claro, Zona... Você e Callie. Ou será que a senhorita enganou a todos, durante todo esse tempo?" Tim provocou, apertando as bochechas da jovem, sacudindo de um lado para o outro. Arizona bateu as mãos do seu irmão longe de seu rosto.<br>"Não diga asneiras, Timmy. É só que... Eu não pretendia levar Calliope." Arizona falou, enquanto encarava o rapaz, que mantinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.  
>"Por que não? Você sempre levou April com a gente, então eu realmente não vejo a diferença agora." Ele questionou.<br>"Timmy, Callie não é April. Ela não está acostumada com o povo do vilarejo... Eu estou indo para lá para me divertir, e não ser a babá da minha própria serva. April sabia se virar, porque ela tinha amigos, nós três nos divertíamos, cada um para seu lado e depois íamos embora. Como vou ser livre para flertar com uma mulher, com ela do meu lado?  
>"E o que você vai fazer, quando precisar de ajuda para vir para casa, depois de embebedar-se?"<br>"Como assim? Você acabou de dizer que ia." Agora Arizona é quem estava confusa.  
>"Uh-hum... Mas eu também tenho minhas necessidades, Z... Posso encontrar algo divertido para fazer." Respondeu ele, balançando os ombros.<br>"Ora, e porque diabos você está querendo vir comigo? E toda aquela "eu tenho que te manter segura" asneira?" Perguntou ela, revoltada.  
>"Eu já comentei que a linguagem que você vem adotando ultimamente, tem assustado mamãe?" Perguntou ele, desviando o assunto. "Ela disse que uma princesa não pode ter um vocabulário de tão baixo nível."<br>"Timothy!"  
>"Olha..." Começou ele calmamente. "Como seu irmão, eu quero ir para garantir que você esteja segura. Mas eu também não quero ser sua babá a noite toda... Fora o fato que, bem provavelmente , eu também vá precisar de ajuda no final, então serei tão inútil para você, quanto você para si mesma.<br>"Então vamos levar outro. Que tal Diana?" Sugeriu a loira, referindo-se à serva de Tim. Ele zombou.  
>"Oh claro. Vamos levar uma senhora de meia idade conosco."<br>"Que tal Grey ou Stivens?"  
>"Elas não estão disponíveis para nossos serviços essa noite. Elas já têm outras funções."<br>"Talvez Wilson ou Lexie."  
>"Também não. Mas talvez Sloan esteja disponível." Tim arriscou, consciente de que sua irmã não gostava muito dele.<br>"O que, Sloan? Ele nem é um servo doméstico, ele é um empregado." Ela questionou revoltada. "Quer saber, não acho que precisamos de companhia essa noite, podemos nos virar sozinhos.  
>"Oh claro, irmãzinha... Porque você é tão responsável e nunca entra em nenhuma confusão quando está sozinha." Tim ironizou, para desgosto de Arizona, que sabia que ele estava certo. Ela, de certa maneira, parecia ter um imã para confusão. "Olha Z, papai só nos deixa ir ao vilarejo e frequentar os mesmos lugares com plebeus, por que ele sabe que não pode nos prender em tudo. Só que, é lógico, isso está completamente errado e, por ser errado, corremos muitos riscos. Por favor, faça isso mais fácil em nome da diversão. As únicas festas que participamos, são os bailes realizados pela realeza dos reinos aliados e eu já não tenho mais estômago para tanta pomposidade." Tim fez uma careta. "Eu sei que você entende, porque você também quer coisas reais."<br>"Um futuro rei não deveria pensar dessa maneira, irmãozinho." Arizona diz, com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
>"Eu ainda não sou rei... Por enquanto posso me divertir."<br>"Tudo bem, mas podemos levar Alex em vez de Sloan.  
>"Não, nós não podemos, porque provavelmente ficará tão ruim quanto nós. Não será de grande ajuda, você sabe disso." A loira meditou, sobre as palavras do irmão.<br>"Levaremos Sloan." A loira concordou por fim, derrotada.  
>"Ótimo, peça a Callie para ir chamá-lo e diga que virão conosco." O rapaz diz, virando-se de volta para o espelho, mas a princesa o encara novamente.<br>"Espera... Levaremos Callie também? Eu pensei que fosse apenas Sloan."  
>"Callie vai ajudar você e Sloan vai me ajudar, fica ainda mais fácil." Ele responde, como se fosse óbvio. "Além disso, Callie e Sloan se dão bem, que ele vai tomar conta dela, enquanto você e eu iremos buscar meninas." Arizona revirou os olhos... Ela sabia que não adiantava debater com seu irmão, pois ele sempre teria argumentos contra, de qualquer maneira.<br>"Ok, você venceu. Vou voltar para meu quarto e ordenar que alguém chame o Sloan.  
>"Ótimo! Descerei e estarei esperando a todos no veículo.''<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>''Isso não parece tão divertido quanto imaginei." Comentou Mark um pouco desgostoso, horas depois, quando estava sentado em uma das cadeiras no balcão do pub, junto com Callie." Eu esperava ter um pouco de distração também, não assistir outras pessoas se divertindo, enquanto ficamos aqui, observando.<br>"Por que então você concordou em vir? A serva aqui sou eu."  
>"Como se tivessem me dado alguma escolha." Mark bufou, enquanto observava Tim em um canto do pub, bebendo vinho com alguns plebeus e rindo. Arizona não muito diferente disso. "Além disso, eu não poderia deixa-la vir para ficar sozinha."<br>"Eu sei cuidar de mim, Mark." Callie protestou.  
>"Claro que sabe." Ele brincou e levou um soco leve no braço. Passou mais algum tempo, até que o homem alertou a morena de que precisava usar o banheiro.<br>"Torres, eu já volto. A natureza está me chamando." Ele desce e se volta para ela. ''Você ficará bem?  
>"Vá lá, eu ficarei bem." Callie garantiu. Ela observou até que o homem sumiu por entre as mesas e voltou sua atenção para ambos os loiros alegres sentados em um canto do estabelecimento. A morena tinha ciência que eles haviam esquecido sobre sua presença e de Mark lá. Não que ela esperava que Arizona iria querer divertir-se junto de uma serva, mas a total falta de consideração chateou a latina. Chateou mais ainda porque ela sabia que não tinha o direito de reclamar, porque a loira era sua "dona" e poderia fazer o que bem quisesse com ela.<br>Então ela ficou lá, sentada, enquanto via Arizona flertar descaradamente com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. As mulheres pareciam rir de todas as suas piadas, mas estava na cara que era por puro interesse, pelo fato da loira pertencer a realeza, a morena julgou. Se a princesa tinha noção disso, ela não parecia se importar. E ela não tinha mesmo, Callie concluiu. Não era como se ela estivesse buscando casamento com qualquer uma das plebeias.  
>Então, a latina foi retirada de seus pensamentos, quando um homem, vestido de roupas comuns de trabalho, cabelos negros e uma expressão que por si só, mostrava sua embriaguez, se aproximou dela.<br>"Ei, moça bonita, você está sozinha? Posso lhe oferecer algo?" Perguntou, tentando jogar um charme que ele, visivelmente, tinha perdido depois do consumo de álcool.  
>"Não, obrigada. Eu estou bem." Ela disse, fazendo o máximo de uma expressão de desinteresse que conseguiu. "E sim, eu estou acompanhada."<br>''Bem... Eu não vejo ninguém com você" Ele fingiu olhar para todos os lados atrás dela, como se tivesse reafirmando o que havia dito. "Vamos lá, uma bebida não mata ninguém e você verá como sou interessante.''  
>"Já disse não, obrigada."<br>"Vai, com uma bebida ou duas, a conversa flui facilmente." Ele insistiu.  
>Callie revirou os olhos. Esse cara maldito era persistente e ela não estava com humor para isso.<br>"Ouça, eu não estou interessada, deixe-me." Ela disse, se virando completamente para o bar, ignorando-o.  
>"Ah vamos, eu sei que você quer." A latina fingiu não ouvir suas palavras. O homem parecia não estar acostumado em ser rejeitado e a atitude de Callie não o agradou. "Ei! Eu estou falando com você, não ouse me ignorar, sua puta!" Ele a pegou pelo braço, irritado por ter sido dispensado.<br>"Solte-me, seu bastardo! Você visivelmente não é o cavalheiro que pensa que é!"  
>"Você irá tomar uma bebida comigo ou..." Callie o cortou.<br>"Ou o que?'' Ela desafiou.  
>"É cara, ou o que?" Uma voz masculina foi ouvida por cima do homem irritado. Callie olhou para Mark com certo alívio, que apenas acenou com a cabeça.<br>"E você, quem é?" o homem perguntou com voz arrastada, se virando irritado pela a intervenção do estranho.  
>"Mark Sloan." Mark respondeu curto.<br>"E você é o namorado ou algo assim?"  
>"Ou algo assim." A resposta do jardineiro lembrou à Callie a primeira vez que ela o conheceu. Entretanto, agora, suas palavras não haviam nenhuma gota de humor. Era quase como se ele estivesse irritado. "Escute, camarada, eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez. É melhor se afastar, se sabe o que é bom para ti."<br>"E o que você vai fazer se eu não me afastar da sua puta?" Perguntou presunçoso, muito próximo ao rosto de Mark, que o olhou com nojo.  
>"Primeiro, não se deve falar assim de uma mulher. Segundo, nesse momento, eu não irei fazer nada, porque você sabe quem são aqueles ali?" Ele apontou para a dupla loira, aparentemente fora do que estava acontecendo no exterior da roda, mas Mark não esperou resposta. "São meus patrões... Aquela ali." Apontou para a jovem Robbins. "É a vossa Alteza Arizona e você, seu imbecil, está mexendo com, nada mais e nada menos, do que sua serva." Apontou para Callie, fazendo o homem embragado virar a cabeça para olhá-la. "Devo alertá-lo que vossa Alteza Arizona não gosta que mexam no que é dela. A última vez que o fizeram, ela quase comeu a cabeça do autor e estou me referindo ao vosso rei. (Mark tomou conhecimento de que, o fato de ter perdido April, com a autorização do rei e sem o conhecimento dela própria, a havia deixado extremamente revoltada com o pai.) Eu creio que ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de ordenar a alguém que lhe corte a cabeça, se você fizer algo para sua serva.<br>"Como se ela fosse se importar com a vida de uma serva estúpida. Ela pode ter todas as servas que quiser." O homem revidou, apesar de suas palavras não terem total confiança.  
>"Pode ser... Mas então, em um segundo momento, eu teria que intervir e eu meio que não me importaria em apresentar minha tesoura de jardinagem ao seu pescoço. Seria como podar um galho podre." Mark ameaçou.<br>"Foda-se. Eu posso arranjar coisa melhor do que uma serva imunda." O homem disse por fim, olhando para ambos com desdém, antes de se afastar. Callie abre a boca em choque fingido.  
>"Eu tomo banho!" Ela grita para o bêbado, mas aliviada que ele foi embora. Mark, porém, a olha divertido.<br>"Desnecessário, Torres." Ele repreende, mas não consegue esconder o sorriso, marca dos Sloans. "Eu cheguei bem na hora."  
>"Eu teria conseguido me defender sozinha, você sabe." Ela brinca, olhando de esguelha, mas sorrindo.<br>"Eu sei que sim." Ele ri e Callie lhe dá um tapa de leve no ombro.  
>"Obrigada." Ela agradece.<br>"De nada, Torres." Eles se sentaram de volta, em seus lugares e os olhos de Callie, mais uma vez, caiu em Arizona, agora rindo feito boba, ainda aparentemente alheia aos acontecimentos. Mark não deixou passar o olhar decepcionado da latina.  
>"Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta preocupado.<br>"Sim... É só que... Eu realmente não sei se eu poderia ter me defendido se ele houvesse se tornado mais violento ou se você não aparecesse e, no entanto, ela nem se quer teve a preocupação de olhar para cá, para ver se estávamos bem... Eu só... Eu sei que sou uma simples serva, mas... Ah, eu não sei o que pensar."  
>"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas talvez seja por isso que eu esteja aqui... Para ela não ter que se preocupar." Ele disse, repassando mentalmente a conversa que teve com o príncipe, antes de seguirem para o pub naquela noite. "De qualquer maneira, não que eu esteja sendo desrespeitoso, mas a nobreza é, na sua maioria, egoísta em diversos aspectos. Até o melhor deles... Não há exceção." Ele termina seu discurso, olhando para Callie, que agora vestia um sorriso meio culpado. "O que foi? Qual o problema?"<br>"Você tem a consciência de que está criticando a realeza para uma antiga princesa, não é?" Ela olha para ele, que agora a olhava com ceticismo e surpresa. "Está tudo bem, Mark. Eu não ligo." Ela ri.  
>"Espere, o que? Você está brincando comigo, Torres?" Mark perguntou, atônito. Callie suspira, se arrependendo na mesma hora de ter provocado o homem. Ela não estava com ânimo para contar a história.<br>"Mark, veja... Você por algum acaso, já ouviu a história sobre a tomada do reino de rei Carlos?" O jardineiro acenou com a cabeça. "Então, rei Carlos Torres. O sobrenome lembra algo?" Ela fez a pergunta retórica."... Exatamente. Ele era o meu pai." Ela respondeu, quando Mark apenas arregalou os olhos.  
>"Eu pensei que todos estivessem mortos." A morena sacudiu a cabeça.<br>"Quando meu pai ainda era rei, Tristan Boswell veio-nos fazer uma visita, com uma proposta inicial de formar uma aliança de reinos. Mal sabíamos que tudo não se passava de uma armadilha e que, em uma noite, quando todos estávamos dormindo, o exército de Boswell atacou-nos, completamente indefesos. Seu objetivo era, realmente, matar a todos nós... Eu, porém, consegui escapar por um tempo, mas minha família não obteve a mesma sorte." Callie pensou com tristeza. "Entretanto, não consegui passar pela guarda de Tristan, nos portões do castelo e eles me capturaram e levaram direto para ele. Naquele momento, eu pensei que iria ser morta também. Antes tivesse sido, mas ele não o fez. Ele ordenou que me trancassem no calabouço até que ele decidisse o que fazer comigo." Seu olhar era sombrio e sua voz era amarga. "Não sei quanto tempo se passou, desde que me trancaram no lugar imundo, até que me levaram para ele de novo... Cruelmente ele me disse que havia decidido me manter viva, para provar o seu verdadeiro poder. E como se dizia um homem "misericordioso", me atribuiu ao mais baixo nível da sociedade, ao invés da morte. Em resumo, me tornei serva e tenho sido desde então. Foram os piores anos da minha vida, sem dúvida." Ela virou o tiro de licor, após o término da curta história.  
>"Uau, Torres... É uma história e tanto, eu não sei o que dizer. Hora nenhuma eu atribui seu nome a esse acontecimento." Mark diz, ainda não totalmente recuperado da descoberta.<br>"Então não diga nada, Sloan. Vamos beber." Ela levantou o copo. "Saúde."  
>"Saúde..." Mal eles desconfiavam que estavam sendo observados de longe.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>Que som é esse? Arizona se perguntou enquanto cavalgava pela floresta escura, no meio da noite... Na verdade, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo naquele lugar, à aquela hora. Ela deixou-se ser guiada apenas pelo som de uma canção muito bonita que vinha na direção do lago negro. Aquele que ela havia descoberto há pouco tempo. "Sim.".. Arizona suspirou em apreciação, era uma linda música e a cada trote de Salazar, que indicava a aproximação ao local, mais o som se intensificava. Era uma voz... Uma voz feminina de um timbre impecável. E a loira estava hipnotizada. Arizona desceu do cavalo, ainda escondida em meio aos arbustos, que tapavam parte de sua visão das águas mal iluminadas pelo brilho da lua. Ela vagarosamente atravessou por meio as relvas para chegar ao seu objeto de curiosidade. Quem ou o que estava cantando? Parte dela dizia que era uma má ideia, poderia ser apenas alguém tomando banho, por mais estranho que isso parecesse, mas a outra parte era curiosa demais para não seguir em frente. Quem era dona daquela bela voz? Arizona ultrapassou todos os obstáculos com louvor, assim, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para a figura desconhecida. Sua respiração engatou. A criatura tinha de ser a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto... Pelo menos por trás. Era uma mulher, de cabelos longos que caiam em ondas sedosas pelas costas. Seu corpo moreno curvilíneo, metade submerso pela água, estava pálido pela luz prateada da lua cheia. E aquela canção... A loira sabia que era uma causa perdida. Apesar de não estar entendendo uma palavra do que dizia a letra, a princesa encontrou-se incrivelmente atraída.<em>  
><em>Mas então, a mulher pareceu notar sua presença, virando-se para o "intruso" e Arizona podia jurar que seu pobre coração parou uma batida. "Calliope". A jovem sussurrou, completamente pega de surpresa. E Callie apenas sorriu para ela, seus grandes olhos marcantes quase perfurando a loira com a intensidade. Arizona tentava com muita dificuldade, não encarar descaradamente a parte superior nu da latina, não escondido pelas águas escuras. E inconciêntemente lambeu os lábios. Eram seios lindos e perfeitos. Ela era perfeita.<em>  
><em>Incapaz de impedir-se por mais tempo, a loira seguiu seu rumo para o centro do lago, onde Callie estava imóvel, ali... Apenas com um sorriso mega watt que Arizona jamais tinha visto. Ela não pareceu se importar que suas roupas estavam arruinadas, nem que toda essa situação fosse estranha... A única coisa que precisava era chegar até essa mulher, que pareceu enfeitiçá-la. Sua serva... Sua linda, de tirar o fôlego, serva...Sua.<em>  
><em>"Minha." Arizona falou em voz alta antes que pudesse conter sua língua, quando ficou cara-a-cara com a morena . Ela parecia surpresa por deixar escapar tal palavra, que revelava muito mais do que um simples sentimento de posse, mas a latina não alterou sua expressão para nada menos do que um de seus mega sorrisos. <em>  
><em>"Sua..."A morena sussurrou de volta, a centímetros do rosto da loira. "Você é tão linda, Arizona." Callie confessou, encarando os olhos azuis, escuros de desejo e sem qualquer uso de títulos, enquanto passou ambos os braços pela cintura delgada da jovem menor, trazendo seus corpos o mais próximos possível. Arizona teve que reprimir um gemido, quando sentiu os seios nus pressionados contra ela. "Eu só quero beijar você."<em>  
><em>"Então beije-me." Era tudo que Arizona ansiava no momento e ela não deu a mínima para o quão submissa ou quão necessitada ela soou. Cada sensação, a pele e o cheiro frutado de Callie... Tudo era tão palpável... Ela não podia esperar mais. Inclinou a cabeça, buscando os lábios convidativos da latina, sentindo a respiração dela fazer cócegas em seu rosto. Vibrando de antecipação, ela já podia sentir o beijo e...<em>  
>"Alteza?" Callie chamou a loira, quando a mesma parecia que não iria mais se apresentar para o dia. Nem Arizona, nem Tim, compareceram ao café da manhã e almoço com o rei e a rainha e sobrou para a latina explicar que seus filhos estavam exaustos da visita ao vilarejo na noite anterior. Ela mesma estava cansada, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de voltar a dormir. A morena só teve que ocultar o "pequeno" fato de que ambos seus filhos estavam, na verdade, em um coma alcoólico.<br>"Nããooo!" Arizona choramingou, enquanto se encolheu e agarrou seu cobertor, tentando manter seu sonho à deriva. "Deixe-me voltar!" Resmungou adoravelmente, de olhos fechados.  
>"Alteza, sinto muito, vossa Majestade mandou-me vir aqui para acordá-la... Já passam de uma e meia da tarde e ela está preocupada." Callie informou. A loira suspirou, enquanto se levantava lentamente, sentando-se no meio da cama e não conseguindo associar nada à sua visão, completamente confusa entre sonho e realidade. Mas uma coisa era muito real naquele momento e ela não poderia ignorar, mesmo que quisesse.<br>"Urg...Minha cabeça." A loira gemeu, enquanto cerrou os olhos com força.  
>"Eu achei que acordaria assim depois de ontem, Alteza, para que eu trouxe este chá. Acredito que se sentirá melhor depois de um tempo." Ela disse, enquanto ofereceu a caneca e a loira pegou quase que imediatamente."<br>"Qualquer coisa que acabe com essa dor infernal, Calliope." _Calliope_... Arizona de repente ficou imóvel, parando a caneca de seguir seu curso até seus lábios, enquanto imagens do sonho estranho que ela teve vieram a sua mente. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? E desde quando ela sonhava, depois de uma noite em que sentiu-se beber seu peso líquido em álcool? Sua cabeça pareceu latejar ainda mais e isso reforçou seu mal humor. Callie percebeu o desconforto da loira.  
>"Está tudo bem, Alteza?" A latina perguntou com genuína preocupação, depois de presenciar a mudança na face da loira.<br>"Eu pareço bem, Calliope?" Ela respondeu secamente, voltando seu rosto para encarar sua serva. Arizona notou que Callie tinha expressão de cansaço gravado em seu rosto, mas nem por isso ofuscava seus traços bonitos. Entretanto, ela estava irritada demais para se importar. Irritada consigo mesma, por ter sonhos inapropriados com a mulher de pé ao seu lado. Irritada com todo o álcool que consumiu, que além de lhe dar uma dor de cabeça de morte, ainda não evitou o sonho. E irritada com Calliope por ter interrompido na melhor parte dele.  
>"Sinto muto, princesa, eu não quis chateá-la." Callie se desculpou e se afastou um pouco da cama, atingida pelo resposta hostil. Arizona se encostou nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Droga, não era culpa de Callie se ela tinha bebido exageradamente, ou que sua mente navegasse em um mar proibido. Mas ela não podia controlar seu azedume ao olhar para a morena. Havia algo nela que a irritava. Que a loira não era fã de regras, isso todo mundo sabia, entretanto, algo que era inadmissível, até para ela, era imaginar qualquer envolvimento entre realeza e servidão. Mas porque Callie tinha que ser tão maldita atraente?<br>"Você sabe se Tim está acordado?" perguntou, ignorando o pedido de desculpas  
>"Vossa Majestade pediu a Diana para ir vê-lo, Alteza, mas eu realmente não tenho certeza." Callie respondeu, mantendo a distância respeitável. "Ambos, na verdade, estavam preocupados que não apareceram para o café e tampouco o almoço."<br>"Você disse algo a eles?" Quis saber, enquanto tomava um gole do chá.  
>"Sim, Alteza... Tive de dizer-lhes. Mas apenas que estavam muito cansados depois da ida ao vilarejo ontem."<br>"Bom..." Ela disse lentamente, seus olhos não deixando a serva. Por mais que não quisesse pensar sobre, Arizona não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se o corpo de Callie era da mesma forma que viu em seu sonho. Se fosse, a loira teria algo enorme para se preocupar. "Verifique se Tim já está acordado, Calliope." Ela pediu.  
>"Sua Alteza quer que eu prepare o banho, antes de ir?"<br>"Sim, estou me sentindo repugnante." Ela responde. Callie dá um aceno de cabeça e segue seu caminho para o banheiro  
>Alguns minutos mais tarde, a latina retorna.<br>"Está tudo pronto, Alteza. já preparei o banho e coloquei todas as suas coisas lá dentro." Callie informou.  
>"Obrigada, Calliope." E a morena viu isso como sua deixa. Mas antes que alcançasse a porta, ela ouviu a princesa chamar. "Calliope, será que você poderia me ajudar no banho hoje? Não estou me sentindo muito bem, para que eu não sei se posso fazê-lo sozinha." Arizona pediu tímida, de uma forma que Callie nunca tinha visto. Isso a pegou de surpresa.<br>"Sim, Alteza, se tens certeza." A loira apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu meio errante até o banheiro. Não que ela nunca tenha ficado dessa forma, mas antes era April, então ela não se importava em ter ajuda. Mas agora era Calliope. A latina se manteve respeitosamente afastada de Arizona, enquanto a mesma retirava timidamente sua roupa de dormir. Ela nunca tinha sido desconfortável com relação ao seu corpo, mas o fato de ser Callie a olhá-la agora, de alguma forma, a deixava sem jeito.  
>A morena testemunhou quando todas as roupas da princesa foram descartadas, revelando uma nua Arizona Robbins diante de seus olhos. Mesmo que ela nunca houvesse pensado em sua ama de maneira sexual, ela não era cega... Não podia deixar de admitir que o corpo da princesa era bonito. A fragilidade, agora presente na loira, contrastava com a pele firme e alva em exibição e dava um ar de inocência, quase infantil à mulher que sempre irradiou imponência. Porém, suas curvas e atributos físicos lembrou à Callie que Arizona já era uma mulher adulta.<br>A princesa entrou vagarosamente na banheira e recostou as costas, soltando um suspiro de apreciação. A água estava em uma temperatura ideal para ela e seu efeito relaxante pareceu aliviar um pouco seu mal estar. Callie se posicionou atrás de Arizona, ajoelhando-se na borda e jogando um pouco de água na cabeça dela, para que ela pudesse começar lavando o cabelo loiro. A jovem Robbins gemeu de prazer, quando a morena começou a massagear sua cabeça. As mãos de Callie eram fortes e Arizona gostou.  
>Depois de finalizado o cabelo, a latina pegou uma esponja de banho para iniciar a lavagem no corpo da princesa. Ela estava nervosa, porque nunca havia dado banho em ninguém, mas tentou ao máximo não transparecer isso na frente de Arizona. A loira, porém fechou os olhos, a fim de acalmar a dor latejante atrás de sua cabeça e, olhando para a serenidade dela nesse momento, Callie não pode deixar de pensar em um dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.<br>**Flashback on.**  
>Mark e Callie ainda estavam sentados no bar, conversando distraidamente sobre tudo e nada, enquanto esperavam para ir embora. Eles mal registraram alguém se aproximando deles, até que a voz de Arizona foi ouvida.<br>"Caalliiiooopee." Chamou a loira, com a voz extremante arrastada, dado ao seu estado deplorável de embriaguez. Callie se virou para ela, levantando-se do banco e fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça.  
>"Alteza...Precisas de algo?" A morena perguntou enquanto a loira encarava Sloan.<br>"Sim... Na verdade eu tenho algo para ti dizer, Sloan... Mais como alertar..." Ela disse, cambaleando próxima ao homem.  
>"Alteza?" Ele parecia confuso.<br>"Ouça Sloan, se suas intenções com Callioope resultar em eu ter que procurar uma nova serva, eu vou atrás de você e cortarei fora suas bolas." Ela ameaçou e isso fez com que o rosto de Callie ganhasse um blush avermelhado e o maxilar de Mark cair.  
>"Alteza, não é o que vo...<br>"Não venha me dizer o que eu devo ou não pensar Calliope... É óbvio que vocês se dão muiiito bem!" Arizona cortou com acidez, sua voz sugestiva. "Oh Mark, meu cavalheiro de armaduras brilhantes, salve-me do homem malvado!" Arizona atuou comicamente, o que se podia dizer ser uma imitação horrível de Callie. Mas para ambos, a atitude da loira não foi nem um pouco engraçada... mais como preocupante  
>"Alteza, eu só afastei aquele homem... Ele tinha segundas intenções. É por isso que vossa Alteza me chamou para vir junto."<br>"Meu irmão chamou você para ajudá-lo a ir embora, Sloan."  
>"Sim, sua Alteza, mas o príncipe me pediu..."<br>"Escute, Sloan, não me interessa o que meu irmão pediu a você. Calliope está sobre minha responsabilidade, então você não precisa bancar o herói." Em sua próxima ação, Mark poderia ter preferido manter a boca fechada.  
>"Sua preocupação era tanta, Alteza, que se aquele homem tivesse arrastado Callie para algum lugar e feito algo com ela, provavelmente a senhorita nem teria se notado, dado que estava ocupada demais, flertando e bebendo com plebeias interesseiras." Mark vociferou, arrependendo-se logo em seguida, quando viu o olhar da princesa. A morena estava completamente sem ação, estupefata pela ousadia de seu amigo. E então, ela mal registrou o momento, quando o som de um forte tapa, conectado direto na bochecha esquerda do homem, foi ouvido...<br>"Como ousa falar com membro real dessa maneira, insolente!" Arizona gritou irada, chamando a atenção de alguns no pub. "Eu poderia enviá-lo à forca!" Mark agarrou sua bochecha, agora de um tom vermelho vibrante. "Suma da minha frente, seu estupido! Vá chamar Timothy para irmos e dou-lhes cinco minutos, ou vamos embora sem vocês!" E com isso ela se vira para Callie novamente, que estava com olhos arregalados de medo. Arizona agarrou-a fortemente pelo pulso, arrastando-a finalmente, para fora do local e longe de Mark.  
><strong>Flashback off.<strong>  
>Se a loira se lembrava desse acontecimento, a latina não sabia, mas esperava que não. Ela não queria que a princesa estivesse com Mark em sua lista negra, ou que ela tivesse com ideias erradas sobre os dois. Entretanto, a atitude dela deixou Callie extremamente confusa. Se por um lado, a morena entendia que Arizona odiava sentir-se ameaçada e passada para trás, por outro ela tinha ciência que tudo aquilo foi desnecessário. Por mais que Mark estivesse interessada nela, ele não teria condições de comprar sua liberdade e ela tinha certeza que a princesa sabia disso. E outra, ela não estava interessada em Mark... Ele era seu amigo... Se tornou um dos melhores naquele lugar.<br>Callie fez uma careta. Nada de nada fazia sentido, quando se tratava de Arizona. Ela era tão imprevisível... A morena nunca sabia o que realmente esperar dela. Hora ela era gentil e amigável, em outras, severa e hostil... Ela só... Isso só era difícil de entender.  
>Saindo de seus pensamentos, Callie achou melhor voltar para sua tarefa, momentos antes de finalizá-la. E Arizona notou o quanto Callie parecia distante enquanto a ajudava a se arrumar.<br>"Que horas mais ou menos voltamos para casa, Calliope?"  
>"Eu não sei ao certo, Alteza, Mas eu posso dizer que já estava de madrugada." Callie respondeu, atrás da loira, enquanto abotoava o vestido. A voz rouca, reflexo de seu cansaço fez Arizona se arrepiar. E novamente imagens do sonho veio a cabeça dela. Urg! A loira bateu-se mentalmente.<br>"Me lembre de nunca mais beber dessa maneira." Callie terminou o último botão e se afastou, mas um leve sorriso de canto de boca estava presente.  
>"Eu não acho que eu poderia simplesmente impedi-la, Alteza." A latina usou um tom suave, fazendo a princesa se virar para ela.<br>"Você parece exausta, Calliope. E eu sei que é por minha culpa, então vou dar-lhe o resto do dia para descansar... É o mais justo."  
>"Mas Alteza, eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la."<br>"Eu estou igualmente cansada, Calliope. Vou descer, comer alguma coisa e voltar para a cama... Talvez procurar Tim antes, mas vou dormir depois de qualquer maneira. E, uma vez que você trabalha aos meus serviços, não vejo o por que de te manter trabalhando, se vou estar dormindo." Callie simplesmente balançou a cabeça. "Agora vá... É uma ordem." Arizona disse, enquanto seguia para a porta de saída do quarto. Ela olhou para trás e Callie lhe deu mais um aceno de cabeça, antes de retirar-se para seu dormitório. A jovem Robbins voltou sua atenção para a maçaneta da porta que estava segurando e suspirou antes de sair. Ela estava ficando mole.

xxxx

Reviews? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"Alteza, a senhorita precisará de mais alguma coisa, antes de eu ir?" Callie perguntou à Arizona, que estava de frente ao espelho terminando de se arrumar. Aquele dia era folga da morena, mas ela queria ter certeza de que a princesa estava satisfeita, antes de deixá-la.  
>"Não, Calliope, você pode ir." Ela respondeu, olhando para Callie do espelho.<br>"Tudo bem, Alteza, então com licença." A morena faz um reverência antes de se retirar. Ela não sabia ao certo o que faria no seu dia de folga. Talvez ela devesse dar um passeio pelos terrenos do Castelo, como ela vinha fazendo e no final do dia, quem sabe, dar uma passada na biblioteca... Seria ótimo para descansar  
>Arizona finalizou o cabelo e deu uma última olhada em sua aparência. Ela vestia uma camisa de botões branca, calça e botas de equitação. Ela queria conversar com Tim antes de sair para mais uma de suas longas cavalgadas, aproveitando que hoje ela não teria os serviços de sua serva.<br>"Lexie, você viu Tim passar por aqui?" Ela perguntou para uma das servas domésticas, jovem morena petite, que estava polindo uma das decorações de prata do hall.  
>"Sim, sua Alteza... Eu o vi comentar com Diana que iria até seu viveiro." Ela respondeu, curvando-se em repeito.<br>"E Diana está com ele?" Não que ela tivesse algum receio de Diana ouvir, pois ela era de confiança e eles sempre conversaram sobre tudo em sua presença. Mas com seu irmão, ela preferia sempre conversar a sós.  
>"Não, sua Alteza, Diana voltou para o quarto de vossa Alteza, o príncipe."<br>"Tudo bem, obrigada Lexie." Arizona agradeceu a informação útil, antes de seguir seu caminho para fora..  
>"Por nada, Alteza, tenha um bom dia."<br>A jovem desceu as escadarias e atravessou o lado de fora do castelo, andando por todo o caminho gramado, seguindo as trilhas em pedras para chegar até o viveiro de Tim, um enorme alojamento afastado, onde mantinha seus animais. Assim como os cavalos eram para ela, Arizona sabia que aquelas aves eram uma parte muito importante da vida de seu irmão. E apesar de todas as provocações, ela entendia isso.  
>"Timmy?" A loira chamou, quando entrou no local. Tim saiu de trás das gaiolas e olhou para sua a irmã com ceticismo, uma vez que não era comum ela vir ali.<br>"Zona, o que devo a honra da sua presença em meu humilde lugar?" O príncipe brincou, fazendo uma falsa reverência.  
>"Eu preciso falar com você. Não sei se devo interpretar isso como uma coisa preocupante ou não e talvez nem seja, mas eu estou meio inquieta com um determinado assunto e eu não consigo parar o pensamento. E tudo está tão errado, eu estou com medo e divagando, pelo jeito." Ela vomitou a frase de uma vez, as palavras fazendo caminhos livre para fora de sua boca. Tim levantou uma sobrancelha, olhos igualmente azuis aos de sua irmã, expressando toda sua confusão.<br>"Hmm..." O rapaz tentou digerir antes de voltar a falar. "O que acontece nessa sua cabecinha cheia de cachos loiros?"  
>"Uhm... Tem acontecido coisas estranhas ultimamente."<br>"Que coisas, Zona?" Tim perguntou curioso pelo nervosismo da irmã.  
>"Sonhos." Ela abaixou os olhos e corou. O príncipe esperou que ela dissesse algo mais, mas nada veio.<br>"E você quer me dizer sobre eles?" Ele incentivou.  
>"Calliope." Arizona falou tão baixo, que Tim quase não ouviu. Ela estava com vergonha de dizer que seus sonhos inquietantes eram sobre sua serva.<br>Tim apenas olhou para ela, inexpressivo, antes de um sorriso começar a se fazer em seu rosto.  
>"Então, é só isso?" Tim perguntou, como se não fosse grande coisa.<br>"Como assim "é só isso"? Você ouviu o que eu disse?" Arizona perguntou, incrédula como seu irmão estava tão tranquilo com aquilo.  
>"Você falou tão baixo que eu quase não escutei, mas sim... Eu ouvi." Ele respondeu, virando-se para uma das aves atrás dele.<br>"Timothy, eu disse que o que vem me perturbando é um sonho com Calliope! Vários, aliás... Tem sido assim por dias e você parece que não está surpreso, como se não fosse algo preocupante.  
>"Porque realmente não é, Z." Ele volta-se para ela, que o olhava com grandes olhos azuis perdidos. O rapaz suspira antes de voltar a falar. "Zona, ela é sua serva... Você convive muito com ela... É normal sonhar.<br>"Normal? Eu não acho normal sonhar que estou tendo relações sexuais com ela." Arizona responde, irritada que seu irmão interprete tudo como algo natural.  
>"Oh, ok... Eu não precisava saber disso!" O jovem disse dramaticamente."Oh cara! Agora eu tenho imagens se formando na minha cabeça." Tim fez uma careta e coloca as mãos nos cabelos, como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos. "Eu não quero saber dos sonhos eróticos da minha irmã. Muito menos quando ela participa ativamente dele."<p>

"Timothy, é sério." Arizona suspira. "Isso vai contra tudo que eu acredito e nunca me aconteceu. Eu não costumo sonhar com as mulheres, elas é que sonham comigo." Na afirmação cheia de ego, Tim não pôde deixar de rir. "Fora o fato que Calliope é serva e não me canso de dizer isso pra mim mesma... Mas merda, ela é muito quente." A mais jovem Robbins lamenta.  
>"Ah, então quer dizer que você admite isso." Tim sorri de canto de boca.<br>"Eu posso estar ficando louca, Timmy, mas não sou cega." Ela revira os olhos. Que Calliope era bonita, a loira não podia negar e isso era o mais perturbador.  
>Tim pensa por um momento e volta a falar.<br>"Eu não vejo nada errado em você se divertir um pouco." A loira o olha, sem entender direito.  
>"Do que você está falando?"<br>"Callie é sua serva... Se quiser tê-la para sua diversão, você pode." Ele diz simplesmente, com um encolher de ombros.  
>"Você está me dizendo para usar Calliope como uma espécie de escrava sexual?" Ela perguntou incrédula.<br>"Não quis dizer dessa maneira... Soa meio sujo. Só estou dizendo que não há problema... Não seria a primeira vez que um senhor utiliza seu servo como distração." Arizona faz uma careta.  
>"Ah meu Deus, você só está piorando as coisas, Timothy. O que eu estou dizendo é que tenho tido sonhos com ela, que eu não consigo evitá-los, mas isso não quer dizer que quero que isso vá mais longe do que o necessário. Eu sou completamente contra envolvimentos desse tipo e...<br>"Ok, ok...Então por que você está dizendo essas coisas pra mim, se a solução mais óbvia não é de seu interesse?"  
>"Eu achei que ajudaria se eu falasse... E pelo jeito estava errada." Ela olha de esguelha para ele, que para suas atividades e a encara sério.<br>"Tudo bem Z, o que pretende fazer a respeito então?"  
>"Eu não sei... Ultimamente não tenho estado muito bem por causa do sonho e acabo descontando em Calliope sem que ela tenha verdadeira culpa. Acho que eu devo pedir uma segunda opinião..." Ela disse, pensativa. "Mandei um convite à Teddy... Ela deve chegar em alguns dias." De repente, Tim se mostra mais interessado do que gostaria de transparecer..<br>"Teddy está vindo?"  
>"Sim Timothy... E você poderia querer tentar não se mostrar tão animado irmãozinho, seu rosto grita ansiedade." A princesa o cutuca nas costelas, sabendo exatamente que seu irmão tinha algo para sua melhor amiga.<br>"Eu não estou ansioso... Só fico feliz que ela esteja vindo, faz um tempo que não a vemos." Ele desconversa, corado.  
>"Claro, claro... Tente me enganar, Timmyzinho."Arizona provoca, com um sorriso maroto. O rapaz revira os olhos para ela.<br>"Digo o mesmo sobre você e sua Calliope." Ele revida a provocação maldosamente, sem pensar. O sorriso de Arizona morre no mesmo instante e Tim reconhece na hora o erro de ter jogado com algo tão delicado para ela. A loira dá um olhar frio ao seu irmão, antes de sair sem olhar para trás.  
>"Zona! Zona, sinto muito! Zona!" Tim tenta ir atrás dela para se desculpar, mas a loira foi mais rápida do que ele. "Ótimo, parabéns, seu grande imbecil." Ele rosna para si mesmo, torcendo para que talvez, mais tarde. ele pudesse falar com ela.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Ela correu... Correu mais rápido que suas pernas eram capazes de fazer. Queria ir ao estábulo pegar seu cavalo, cavalgar pelos campos com toda a rapidez que o animal teria capacidade de chegar. Ela estava com raiva, com medo e triste. Precisava disso para limpar a cabeça, para se sentir livre... Se sentir viva. Sentimentos conflituosos habitavam dentro dela e a loira só queria poder sentir-se capaz de controlar a si mesma. Ela precisava do controle, sempre esteve no controle. Agora, algo que não conseguia identificar, tomava conta de tudo sobre ela. Estava magoada com Tim, por sua demonstração de insensibilidade, sentia raiva dela mesma, de Calliope... <em>Desejo por ela<em>. Desejo por ela? Arizona ainda não entendia em que momento ela começou a perceber isso. Como em tão pouco tempo, algumas opiniões sobre sua serva mudaram? Ela não gostava da latina, desde sua vinda. Odiava-a... Certo? Ela tentou dizer-se isso todos os dias desde o começo dos sonhos, mas ela não conseguia enganar mais a si mesma, mesmo no maior acesso de raiva que ela poderia ter. Calliope abriu-se para ela uma vez, mostrou-se uma pessoa forte, inteligente e sensível, apesar de todo o sofrimento que se viu obrigada a atravessar. E ela não poderia odiar gratuitamente alguém assim. Ela não conseguia. Mas sonhar com a latina já era demais para suportar e não justificava nada.  
>Arizona correu para amarrar a cela em Salazar e saiu mais rápido com ele, do que Alex poderia calcular. Tudo isso sem dizer nenhuma palavra além de um breve "bom dia". E então ela foi... Cruzando em alta velocidade os campos, levando apenas o conflito dentro de si e a certeza, novamente, de que não teria hora para voltar.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Já era quase final de tarde, quando Callie ainda estava deitada sobre um manto, debaixo de uma árvore à beira de um dos muitos lagos, riachos e fontes que poderiam ser encontrados nas redondezas do castelo. Ela havia levado um dos livros que pegou emprestado na biblioteca, mas agora ela estava simplesmente ali, sentindo a brisa calma e fresca, enquanto pensava sobre sua vida. E concluiu que não estava tão ruim... Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, ela não poderia estar em um emprego melhor. Quando Burke anunciou que havia conseguido vendê-la, imaginou que talvez ele a levaria para o lugar mais imundo que ele pudesse colocá-la. E talvez o negociante tenha realmente tentado ou pensado isso. <em>'Aqui provavelmente você passará o resto de seus dias... Mas não se preocupe, não acredito que serão muitos<em>'. Ainda lhe dava arrepios ao lembrar da expressão de alegria cruel em sua face. Mas, Deus! Ela estava tão feliz que ele estava errado... Provavelmente teria cancelado a venda se, naquela tempo, houvesse tido o conhecimento que agora ela estaria em função exclusiva de serva doméstica. Serva da princesa Arizona Robbins. Não que tenha sido fácil servir a loira, mas estar ao serviços da jovem não foi ruim. E Callie mesma havia sido da realeza... Ela sabia exatamente como um nobre real poderia agir, então não lhe foi surpresa em tudo. Arizona era meio confusa e as vezes instável, mas ela soube lidar bem com isso na maioria das vezes... E quando não sabia, ela aprendia a lidar, porque era sua função. E pensando na princesa, a morena não conseguia deixar de observar que ela havia estado diferente de uns tempos para cá. Andava dispersa, acordava de mal humor com mais frequência... Mas não tinha mais receio em trocar-se perto dela, desde o dia em que a latina a ajudou na manhã seguinte à eventual noite de embriaguez. Parecia que a loira tinha, finalmente, ganhado um ponhado de confiança com ela. E Callie se sentiu bem com isso, porque no fundo, ela meio que gostava da loira agora. Ela era uma boa ama, mesmo quando queria demonstrar o contrário. E a morena suspirou. Verdade fosse dita, ela admirava a loira, porque a encontrou determinada, independente e não se deixava influenciar por opiniões alheias, fazendo-se valer, acima de qualquer outro que tentou dissuadi-la. E a latina notou até mesmo, sua própria mudança de opinião com relação a ela.  
>Disposta a deixar os pensamentos de lado e aproveitar o resto da tarde, Callie levantou-se e olhou para o lago. A água parecia agradável e o calorzinho do sol deixava o tempo propenso para um mergulho. Ela olhou para os lados, querendo verificar se não havia ninguém por perto e retirou o vestido, dobrando-o e depositando-o na margem, antes de entrar com um mergulho. Isso já havia se tornado costumeiro em suas folgas, para que ela já não se preocupava tanto sobre a segurança. Callie suspirou em contentamento, enquanto assistia o sol, aos poucos, se afastar no horizonte.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O retorno para casa foi lento e tranquilo. Arizona tinha corrido durante toda a tarde e depois feito uma pausa para ambos, ela e Salazar, descansarem e beberem água ao pé de uma nascente. Assim que o cavalo matou a sede, ela o amarrou em uma árvore próxima e logo depois foi até uma das pedras, sentou-se e levou a sua garrafa a boca, tomando pequenos goles, enquanto meditava sobre o quão estranhas as coisas estavam ficando. Ela olhou para seu animal... Ela estava uma pilha de nervos, então... Será que desabafar com um cavalo era esquisito demais? Bem... Louca ela já estava ficando, de qualquer maneira.  
>"Salazar, você é o único agora que pode me ouvir, então eu espero que me entenda." Ela avisou ao animal, com uma sobrancelha levantada. "E você não pode me retrucar, o que faz conversar com você ser uma ótima vantagem." Ela falou séria, mas riu logo em seguida da estupidez de tudo aquilo. Então o cavalo relinchou e soltou uma baforada, fazendo a loira revirar os olhos. "Ok, eu esqueci que você talvez possa."<br>Arizona passou a tarde toda "desabafando" com seu... Hum... Cavalo? Antes de seguir seu caminho para casa. Salazar trotava lentamente e a loira pensou que ter falado com o animal, por mais maluco que isso parecesse, aliviou um pouco seu estresse. Ele havia sido um bom ouvinte e a jovem fez uma nota mental de recompensá-lo mais tarde com uma cenoura ou maçã.  
>Então, perto de chegar ao castelo, ela ouviu um barulho que lhe chamou à atenção, vindo do lado direito do caminho. Como se algo houvesse pulado dentro d'água. Curiosa, ela desceu de Salazar, amarrou-o em uma árvore um pouco afastada e aproximou-se, levando consigo uma adaga, por segurança. Mas Arizona não precisou fazer nada e não conseguiria, mesmo se precisasse. Porque, de todas as coisas que ela esperava encontrar, não chegou nem perto do que ela se deparou com. A visão foi uma exuberante e deliciosamente nua Calliope Torres. Imediatamente a princesa sentiu-se tonta, escorando-se atrás de uma árvore, tanto para não cair, como para não ser vista. A loira teve vontade de rir da ironia de toda aquela situação. O Universo parecia querer brincar com ela... De todas as pessoas que ela poderia encontrar, teve de ser Calliope, exatamente como eu seus sonhos mais luxuriosos e aleatórios. A morena encontrava-se de costas para ela, o cabelo molhado grudado na pele. Porém, em vez do brilho pálido da lua, o bronzeado latino ganhou um brilho extra, com a luz do sol poente no corpo úmido. E quando achou que já era demais para suportar, ela observou enquanto Callie foi até o outro lado do lago, onde suas coisas estavam e subiu na margem para alcançar sua bolsa e tirar o que aparentava ser uma lavagem de corpo. Arizona teve uma visão privilegiada do bumbum glorioso da jovem mulher Torres, algo que ela não havia imaginado. E mordeu os lábios para impedir-se de gemer alto. Ela precisava se afastar da visão, antes que esquecesse que aquele não era um de seus sonhos e que ela não estava permitida a avançar e levar a morena ali mesmo na margem. Esperando que pudesse sair de fininho, sem ser notada, a princesa desamarrou o mais rápido que pôde seu cavalo e subiu nele, torcendo para que seus trotes não chamassem a atenção. Depois de considerar-se relativamente segura, Arizona suspirou, olhou para o céu e pediu misericórdia de sua alma, porque ela não tinha certeza se seu corpo poderia aguentar muito mais e tampouco algo desse tipo novamente.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>"Arizona, querida... Está tudo bem com você?" Perguntou a rainha Bárbara Robbins, quando ela entrou lentamente no quarto da filha. A jovem estava estirada na cama, olhando para o teto. Bárbara havia ficado preocupada com ela, que ultimamente vinha agindo de maneira estranha, incomum para sua filha.<br>"Está tudo bem, mamãe." Arizona falou, sua voz desprovida de qualquer ânimo.  
>"Pois seu pai e eu não cremos que esteja tudo bem, coração. Você mal tocou na comida durante o jantar, não se esforçou para ter uma conversa e hoje não houve nem se quer uma provocação entre Timothy e você, o que realmente me surpreendeu. Ainda vai me dizer que está tudo bem, depois disso?"<br>"Eu só estou cansada."  
>"Arizona Robbins, não se esqueça que você é minha filha! Sei muito bem quando está acontecendo algo de errado com um de meus filhos. E você é exatamente como seu pai, posso ler ambos como um livro." A rainha insistiu e a loira mais jovem suspirou.<br>"Só estou um pouco chateada com alguns problemas, nada grave." Ela justificou.  
>"Algo a ver com seu irmão?" Ela deduziu e recebeu um olhar da filha, que parecia perguntar como ela sabia, mas antes da jovem verbalizar seu pensamento, Bárbara esclareceu. "Ele me falou... Disse que haviam conversado e que acabou fazendo um comentário infeliz, que te chateou." Ela suspirou.<br>"Em parte sim, estou chateada com Tim, mas não é só isso. Eu já estava estressada antes mesmo de conversar com ele." Ela assumiu, não querendo dar todos os detalhes. Bárbara deu um olhar astuto para a filha, que abaixou os olhos.  
>"Zona, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe?"<br>"Mamãe, eu sei o que você está pensando e não, não vamos ter essa conversa... Sou grande demais para isso." Arizona alertou.  
>"Hum..."A rainha resmungou, mas foi só. Passaram-se alguns minutos e Bárbara ficou lá, apenas afagando os cabelos cacheados da princesa, as duas envoltas do silêncio. Quando a jovem Robbins começou a sentir-se à deriva do sono, Bárbara voltou a falar suavemente. "Callie é realmente uma serva muito bonita... Deve ser verdadeiramente difícil para você tê-la por perto o tempo todo" Comentou, sabiamente. Ela sentiu Arizona enrijecer na hora e sua pele fica pálida.<br>"O que? Como..." A loira não sabia o que dizer. " Espera, Tim falou par..."  
>"Timothy não falou nada, Arizona, fique tranquila... Ele não traiu você." A senhora Robbins afirmou, com um sorriso. "Mas então, sua reação já me diz que deduzi certo."<br>"Mamãe, eu não..."  
>"Já disse para parar de tentar me enganar, Arizona... Você é uma péssima mentirosa." A rainha repreendeu<br>"Mas então... Se não foi Tim, como a senhora sabe?" A mulher mais velha sorriu.  
>"Como eu sei? Eu já disse... Sou sua mãe. As mães sabem de tudo sobre seus filhos." Ela afirmou e sorriu para a princesa. Mas Arizona ainda olhava-a com ceticismo, então ela resolveu explicar melhor "Há algum tempo tenho notado que você está diferente durante o jantar. Não conversava, andava dispersa, fechada. Mas vem melhorando sua atitude com algumas pessoas, principalmente sua serva. Dois meses atrás, ainda era possível ver você conversar, rir normalmente e fazer piadas sobre seu irmão. Só que eu notei que, naquela época, você mal reconhecia a presença de Callie durante as refeições e quase sempre estava gritando ordens e pedindo mais eficiência da parte dela. De um mês para cá, porém... Hora ou outra eu tinha um vislumbre de seu olhar desviado para ela, seu nervosismo aumentou e você tem contado muito pouco sobre seu dia." Ela disse, com um sorriso solidário, enquanto afagava os ombros da filha, que não a olhava. " Mas hoje, meu amor, você superou todos os outros dias. Hoje você mal conseguiu manter seus olhos longe dela, de tal maneira que quase não tocou na comida. Não sei se seu pai percebeu também, mas filha... Estava realmente a vista."<br>"Ela é bonita." Arizona cedeu, estupidamente.  
>"Eu sei."<br>"Mas ela é uma serva. Eu não misturo as coisas desse jeito." informou.  
>"E eu entendo seu lado... Mas você pretende continuar assim?"A mais velha loira perguntou<br>"Como assim?"  
>"Filha... Se você continuar agindo dessa maneira, todos à sua volta vão perceber, inclusive Callie. Ela só não notou porque não tem permissão de olhar em seus olhos diretamente. Mas meu amor, se ela pudesse, já teria reparado na forma como você a olha agora." Arizona ficou alerta de repente.<br>"Será que papai notou?"  
>"Eu não creio. Ele não é uma mãe." Bárbara riu de sua afirmação. "Mas ele é um homem esperto, coração... Não vai demorar muito." Arizona suspirou. Ela sabia que sua mãe estava certa e que o fato de estar se esforçando para não querer pensar sobre o assunto, a fazia agir estranha.<br>"Mamãe, eu acho que posso disfarçar, mas sonhos não são algo que consigo controlar." Na confissão da filha, Bárbara pareceu surpreendida.  
>"Você sonha com ela também?"<br>"Uh...Uhm... Pelo jeito, seu instinto materno não sabe de tudo." Arizona comentou, abaixando a cabeça sem graça.  
>"Oh, Arizona..." A rainha consolou sua filha.<br>"E que eu faço mamãe? Estava indo tudo muito bem, até eu começar a sonhar com ela há uma semana. Estou brava com Timothy por causa disso. Pedi-lhe um conselho e ele me falou simplesmente que eu posso fazer o que quiser com Calliope, porque ela é minha serva. Mas não é a solução mais cabível para mim."  
>"E o que você sonhou exatamente, filha?" Na pergunta, as bochechas da loira mais jovem pegaram fogo e Bárbara assentiu em causa. "Uhum... Agora entendi porque você anda tão desconfortável... Bem...Você sabe bebê, se eu fosse anos mais jovem, solteira e em meninas, eu já teria ido para Callie a muito tempo. Ela é quente." A rainha comentou e riu da cara de horror da princesa.<br>"Mamãe! Que absurdo!" A loira ainda estava desacreditada com a ousadia das palavras da mãe. Bárbara suspirou, perante a inocência da filha.  
>"Querida, no mundo de hoje, você realmente acha que não há envolvimentos secretos entre senhores e servos? É o que mais tem, coração. Isso acontece muito em casamentos arranjados. Na frente de todos, o casal pode se mostrar feliz e apaixonado, mas por trás, suas necessidades são, na maioria, satisfeitas por servos pessoais. E ambos podem até descobrir sobre os casos extra-conjugais de seu parceiro, mas acabam fazendo vista grossa, uma vez que também tenham amantes. Há tantas histórias que já escutei, meu amor..." A senhora Robbins explicou, fazendo a loira mais jovem a olhar intrigada.<br>"Isso quer dizer que você e papai já tiveram um envolvimento extra-conjugal com seus servos, mamãe?" Arizona perguntou, seu estômago embrulhando com a simples ideia.  
>"Bem, querida... Não vou dizer que isso nunca aconteceu, mas faz muito tempo... Foi no inicio do nosso casamento, há mais de trinta anos. Éramos felizes, sempre fomos... Porém, sentíamos que algo faltava e buscamos outra solução. Entretanto, começamos a nos apaixonar de verdade depois de um tempo e demos um fim a tudo." A mulher confessou. "E então tivemos vocês dois e nunca mais pensamos nisso novamente.<br>"Espera... Então você está tentando me dizer que eu devo ter um caso com Calliope?"  
>"Não... Você não deve, por que isso é errado e completamente impróprio." Bárbara afirmou séria e Arizona olhou para sua mãe como se ela tivesse criado duas cabeças. A mulher mais velha não fazia sentido nenhum para ela naquele momento.<br>"Então por que diabos você me fez esse discurso de envolvimento secreto para satisfazer nossas necessidades, se é impróprio?"  
>"Arizona, a linguagem!" A senhora Robbins castigou e a loira revirou os olhos. Mas então Bárbara suavizou sua expressão e levantou-se, seguindo até a porta para sair. "Querida, quando você descobrir, vai saber." E com isso, deixou o quarto e uma Arizona Robbins confusa para trás.<br>"Como assim?" Perguntou Arizona para si mesma, sem entender nada. Oh inferno, o que sua mãe estava querendo dizer?


	5. Chapter 5-parte1

"Theodora!" Gritou Arizona, enquanto atravessava apressadamente o grande salão de entrada, seguida fielmente por Callie, assim que avistou sua melhor amiga passar pelas imensas portas de madeira polida.

"Shhh! Você sabe que eu odeio quando as pessoas me chamam pelo primeiro nome, Robbins!" Responde a mulher, com uma carranca fingida, antes de sorrir e puxar Arizona para um abraço apertado. "Faz muito tempo."  
>"Conte-me sobre isso." A loira retrucou, irônica, recebendo um empurrão de brincadeira em troca.<br>Callie parou para observar a mulher recém chegada, enquanto ela e Arizona interagiam entre si. Ela era bem magra, até mais do que sua ama, mais alta, olhos verdes e loira... Porém, seu cabelo não era um cacheado, loiro claro de Arizona, era mais para um loiro escuro e ondulado. Além disso, a jovem Torres reparou que ela estava acompanhada de uma outra mulher asiática, mais baixa e magra e que não parecia muito amigável. Ela deduziu ser a serva.  
>"Eu estava ansiosa para que você chegasse. Achei que não viria mais." A loira menor fez beicinho. "E Tim estava ansioso também." Acrescentou, não querendo parecer sugestiva.<br>"Bem... Eu sinto muito. Ultimamente meu pai tem me colocado louca, com tantos compromissos. Sinceramente, eu acho que uma princesa não deveria ser tão requisitada assim. São apenas encontros aristocráticos chatos... Eu nem dito nada ainda, não precisam de mim lá." Teddy bufou.  
>"Eu entendo... Tim será o sucessor, mas meu pai está sempre me obrigando a comparecer à reuniões com concelheiros." Arizona revirou os olhos.<br>"E desde quando você cumpre ordens e compromissos? É um milagre?" Teddy zombou e a jovem Robbins cruzou os braços.  
>"Ha-ha, muito engraçado Teds... Pois fique você sabendo que eu sei sobre meus deveres e cumpro-os, apesar de não gostar." Ela diz, empinando o nariz.<p>

"Aham, sei... Quem é você e o que fez com Arizona Robbins?" Perguntou, estreitando os olhos de brincadeira e aproximando-se do rosto da melhor amiga.

"Cale-se." Disse com um pequeno sorriso, afastando loira alta. "O caso é que eu te convidei para vir, porque eu preciso conversar com você... De preferência, em particular." Arizona acrescentou lentamente, desviando o olhar para a serva de Altman e depois voltando-se para ela novamente. Teddy encarou Arizona em silêncio, por um tempo, sabendo que poderia ser sério, uma vez que a loira nunca se incomodou com a presença de servos antes.

"Entendo... Cristina?" Teddy chamou.  
>"Sim, Alteza?" A mulher asiática respondeu, parando ao lado de Altman.<br>"Arizona e eu temos muito para conversar, então verifique nossas coisas e depois vá dar uma volta."  
>"Sim, Alteza." Cristina assentiu, seu rosto ainda inexpressivo, virando-se logo depois e fazendo seu caminho para fora, onde as coisas de sua ama e as suas estavam. Arizona observou a serva da melhor amiga se afastar, com uma sobrancelha levantada.<br>"Bem... Ela parece agradável." A jovem menor ironizou.  
>"Ela é assim mesmo, mas você acaba se acostumando." Teddy apenas sacudiu os ombros. Arizona riu e então voltou-se para Callie, finalmente, quando a mesma estava imóvel e silenciosa atrás dela.<br>"Você também, Calliope... Pode ir ajudar Cristina a trazer as coisas aqui para o hall e depois está livre para dar uma volta, mas não vá para muito longe, que eu posso precisar de você." Arizona disse, porém sua voz soou mais suave do que a de Teddy para Cristina.  
>"Sim, sua Alteza... Com licença." Callie inclinou-se antes de se afastar. Ela acompanhou com os olhos a morena sumir através das portas, antes de voltar sua atenção para a loira alta, que a olhava com a testa franzida.<br>"_Calliope_... Nome interessante, hum... Diferente." Comentou com olhos de peixe para a jovem Robbins.  
>"Sim... Uh... Tem toda uma história por trás dele, também..." Arizona meditou.<br>"Eu imagino que deva ter mesmo." Teddy comentou e deu uma risadinha.  
>"Ei, não zombe. É um nome diferente, mas não é feio..." Defendeu. "Além disso, eu cresci com nome Arizona... Não seria meu lugar criticar.<br>"OK, agora é sério... Quem é você e o que fez com minha melhor amiga?" Teddy perguntou novamente, fazendo a loira revirar os olhos.  
>"Por que isso agora?"<br>"Olá? Você está defendendo uma serva... A mesma, acredito eu, que você reclamou em carta, uma vez." Teddy lembrou e Arizona desviou o olhar.  
>"Talvez eu tenha descoberto que ela não é tão ruim..." Ela justificou, não olhando diretamente para a outra jovem. Ok, isso sim foi uma reação que ela não estava acostumada a ver, pensou Teddy.<br>"Zona..." Ela ia comentar, mas Arizona a cortou antes disso..  
>"Certo, é melhor irmos... Temos muito o que conversar e eu não quero permanecer no hall o dia todo." Arizona disse, abrindo seu sorriso de covinhas para disfarçar todo o estranho clima anterior, fazendo com que Teddy espelhasse-o também, mas tendo uma pequena nota mental para voltar a esse assunto mais tarde... "Vou pedir a Bailey para lhe arrumar um dos quartos de hóspedes e instruir alguns servos à levarem suas malas aos seus aposentos."<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Callie seguiu até onde Cristina estava depositando as bagagens, frente à grande escadaria, quando viu a mesma descer do veículo com o que parecia ser as últimas malas.<br>"Olá, sou Callie Torres, vossa Alteza me pediu para vir ajudá-la a carregar as coisas." A morena se apresentou  
>"Cristina Yang." Ela respondeu, indiferente e Callie levantou uma sobrancelha para a mulher. Aparentemente, a primeira impressão que ela teve sobre Cristina, não foi só uma impressão. Sem mais palavras, elas pegaram uma mala em cada mão e subiram as escadas em silêncio, seguindo até um canto no salão onde as deixariam, para que outros servos a levassem à seus dormitórios e retornaram para fora, a fim de buscar resto das coisas.<br>"Então... Quando eles costumam servir a comida por aqui?" Ela perguntou repentinamente e a latina franziu a testa.  
>"Uh...Bem... Aqui os servos jantam depois de seus senhores. Normalmente é servido entre sete e oito da noite." Callie respondeu, fazendo Cristina revirar os olhos.<br>"Ugh, tanto tempo... Vocês têm, pelo menos, algum tipo de diversão por aqui?" Ela perguntou, aparentemente irritada e a morena encarou-a com olhos semicerrados. A atitude da mulher não era comum à uma serva Real.  
>"Bem..." Mas antes que pudesse responder, Callie foi interrompida por uma das malas de Cristina, que se abriu, revelando uma bagunça de roupas e objetos pessoais.<br>"Merda!" Yang chiou, enquanto se abaixava para pegar suas coisas e jogar desorganizadamente de volta dentro na bagagem, mas ela estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade de fechá-la.  
>"Hum... Talvez você gostaria de dobrar seus vestidos, assim ela poderia fechar com mais facilidade. Eu posso ajudar, se quiser." Callie se ofereceu, depois de ver a mulher sentar em cima da mala, para forçá-la fechada.<br>"Não, eu consigo isso." Ela garantiu, recusando a ajuda. Porém, depois de um tempo, notou que seus esforços estavam sendo em vão. "Ok, arraste sua bunda até aqui e me ajude a fechá-la." Cristina instruiu, batendo na mala, indicando para Callie sentar. A morena levantou a sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida, dando-lhe um olhar Torres, mas fez o que a outra mulher pediu. Entretanto, ambas lutaram contra a mala e não venceram.  
>"Sinceramente, isso não está funcionando. Você se importa se eu organizar ela um pouco?" A latina pediu novamente, meio impaciente por estar perdendo tempo com uma coisa tão fácil de resolver.<br>"Na verdade, eu me importo. Eu me importo muito." Cristina disse calmamente, enquanto virou-se para olhá-la com expressão séria. Callie olhou para ela e piscou duas vezes, antes de voltar sua atenção para o nada, pensando que aquela mulher era muito estranha. Sacudindo a cabeça, segundos depois, ela se recompôs.  
>"Ok, de novo então... No três!" A latina informou.<br>"É sempre no três." A asiática zombou, fazendo a outra mulher semicerrar os olhos e olhar para ela de esguelha.  
>"Vamos lá... Um." A morena começou.<br>"Dois."  
>"Três!" As duas gritaram em uníssono, sentando com toda a força em cima da mala, finalmente conseguindo concluir a tarefa. Respirando fundo, a morena levantou-se desajeitadamente, com uma careta e sua mão direita segurando a região lombar, enquanto Cristina fazia uma pequena dança da vitória.<br>"Rá! Eu sabia que daria certo." Yang disse, socando o ar. A latina pensou em retrucar espirituosamente, mas parou quando ouviu uma voz masculina.  
>"Ei, Torres!" Callie virou-se para encontrar Sloan vindo em sua direção.<br>"Ei Mark! O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
>"Eu que pergunto, essa é a minha área." Ele apontou para a vegetação que pertencia à entrada do Castelo. "Além disso, onde está a vossa Alteza Dragão? Você não deveria estar com ela?" Ele perguntou, referindo-se à Arizona.<br>"Mark! Você sabe que chamar vossa Alteza dessa maneira é um desrespeito que pode custar-lhe a vida." Callie o alertou em uma espécie de grito sussurrado, olhando de um lado para o outro. "Além disso, a princesa não é tão ruim assim. Você apenas deu azar de ter pegado ela num péssimo dia. E ela não teria quase engolido-lhe a cabeça, se você não tivesse provocado sua ira." Callie lembrou, mas o homem não se mostrou arrependido.  
>"Ela estava sendo estúpida, dizendo coisas que não existiam. Além disso, eu tenho a leve impressão que ela não gosta de mim." Ele falou pensativo, coçando o queixo.<br>"Ela estava embriagada e não sabia o que estava fazendo." Callie defendeu, apesar de achar que Sloan não estava completamente errado. "E mesmo que soubesse... Pare de testar águas quando a coisa é séria, Mark, se você teme por suas bolas. Ela é um membro Real." Callie novamente alertou, lembrando da ameaça de Arizona. Mark fez uma careta e Cristina bufou uma risada.  
>"Nossa, Torres... Desde quando você passou a defendê-la tanto?" O homem reclamou.<br>"Não a estou defendendo." Callie negou, se esquivando da observação do amigo. "Só estou preocupada com onde a sua ousadia te levará."  
>"Ohh, Torres... Você está preocupada comigo? Vem, me dê um abraço." Mark pediu, brincalhão.<br>"Pare de besteiras, Mark!" Ela riu e afastou o homem, que também riu.  
>"Eu ainda estou aqui, então parem com essa porcaria na minha frente." Cristina reclamou, de braços cruzados. Mark então, voltou sua atenção para ela.<br>"Hum... Torres, não vai me apresentar sua amiga?" Mark pediu, dando a Yang seu sorriso Sloan.  
>"Nós não somos amigas." Cristina informou rapidamente, fazendo Callie revirar os olhos.<br>"Essa é Cristina Yang. Ela é serva de uma amiga de vossa Alteza Arizona, que provavelmente ficará aqui por alguns dias." Apontou para o número exagerado de malas.  
>"Quem?" Mark quis saber.<br>"Vossa Alteza Teddy Altman." Cristina respondeu.  
>"Teddy? Hum... Sim eu conheço. Há muito não a via, aliás."<br>"Você a conhece?" Callie perguntou, curiosa.  
>"Sim... Lembre-se Torres, sou mais velho que você e trabalho há mais tempo aqui. Conheço Teddy de outras ocasiões e nós meio que costumávamos, você sabe... Ter uma coisa." Mark balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo Callie e Yang pegarem imediatamente o recado.<br>"Eca." Responderam as duas mulheres, em uníssono.  
>"O que? Nós íamos ao pub do vilarejo, para umas bebida e tudo mais." Mark falou, com expressão de inocência, fazendo Callie franzir o nariz, obviamente não acreditando e Cristina olhá-lo, com desinteresse.<br>"Sabe Mark, adoraríamos continuar aqui, ouvindo essas histórias..." Callie começou, mas Cristina interveio.  
>"Na verdade, não adoraríamos não." A mulher asiática afirmou pelas duas, sem rodeios. Callie olhou para ela e suspirou, antes de continuar onde foi interrompida.<br>"Mas temos que levar as malas para o hall." Callie justificou, não querendo realmente dizer que não estava interessada em escutar no passado nada pudico de seu amigo. Mark olhou para Yang novamente, para tentar o charme Sloan.  
>"Talvez a gente possa sair para tomar algo, a qualquer hora." Mark disse e sorriu para Cristina. A mulher olhou-o, enquanto parou para pensar.<br>"Só se você pagar." Ela exigiu.  
>"Claro, e eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos ir para conversar..." Mark testou.<br>"Hum... Não obrigada, beber já está bom tamanho. Eu vou precisar, enquanto estiver aqui." Cristina cortou a investida do homem. "Você sabe, não sou do tipo de fazer amizade." Ela falou e Callie ficou calada, apenas observando a conversa e a tentativa frustrada de Sloan.  
>"Tem certeza? Eu acho que você pode acabar vendo-me como uma interessante companhia." Mark tentou novamente clarear a mente da mulher desentendida. Yang o encarou por alguns segundos, sem piscar, antes de se virar para Callie, com confusão gravada em seu rosto.<br>"O que esse cara está tentando fazer?" Ela perguntou para a latina, que suspirou.  
>"Ele está tentando flertar com você, mas vejo que o charme Sloan não lhe afeta." Ela respondeu, encarando Mark com olhar solidário. "Agora vamos, porque já perdemos muito tempo aqui antes e essa tarefa já deveria estar concluída." Ela devolveu um olhar aguçado à mulher asiática, querendo dizer que era culpa dela pelo atraso. Cristina sacudiu os ombros simplesmente e se virou para pegar as malas. Seguindo seu caminho pelas escadarias, ela gritou sem se virar.<br>"Até logo, homem _"puta"_! Boa sorte da próxima vez." Eles observaram ela sumir pelas portas. Definitivamente, filtro não era algo que a mulher possuía.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>"Certo... Repita pra mim novamente, porque eu acho que não entendi." Teddy pediu à Arizona, quando a jovem Robbins falou tão rápido, que soou mal até para seus próprios ouvidos.  
>"Eu acho que sinto alguma coisa por Calliope." Ela repetiu mais devagar, porém suas bochechas chegaram à cor de carmesim e ela abaixou os olhos, derrotada.<br>"Você acha?" Teddy franziu o cenho.  
>"É, eu... Eu meio que penso nela algumas vezes." Ela falou, lentamente... Testando as palavras.<br>"Você pensa nela algumas vezes... Na sua serva?" A loira afirmou com a cabeça. "Em que sentido, Arizona?"  
>"Uh... Bem..." A princesa gaguejou, não sabendo como responder corretamente à essa pergunta, uma vez que nem ela mesma entendia..<br>"Eu não vou te julgar, Arizona." A princesa Altman garantiu. "Sabe... Às vezes isso acontece. Quer dizer... Hum... Callie é bonita e você é pra mulheres..." Com o comentário, a jovem Robbins bufou.  
>"April também era bonita, nem por isso eu pensava nela dessa forma." Arizona afirmou, não contente com a observação da melhor amiga, que parecia muito com a de sua mãe e por esse motivo, não a ajudava em nada.<br>"Você não está entendendo, Zona... mulheres como ela fazem o seu tipo."  
>"Mulheres como ela fazem o meu tipo?" Arizona pergunta confusa e Teddy revirou os olhos para a melhor amiga.<br>"É... Você já parou para prestar atenção em si mesma, alguma vez? Zona... Quando íamos à alguma festa ou baile, o que chamavam sua atenção eram as morenas. Não ruivas, não loiras, mas morenas." Teddy afirmou, gesticulando com um indicador.  
>"Mas já fiquei com loiras e ruivas antes. Isso não quer dizer nada."<br>"Não estou falando sobre ficar, mas sobre se sentir atraída. Callie te atrai, porque ela faz o seu tipo." Altman assegurou.  
>"Mas Teddy, é aí que está o erro... Não posso me sentir atraída por ela, porque Calliope é serva."<br>"E daí? Eu já fiquei com servos antes." Ela disse como se não fosse grande coisa. "Não significa que tenhamos que casar com eles. Aliás, Sloan ainda trabalha aqui?" Teddy perguntou curiosa. Mark não era servo, mas também não tinha pedigree. Na menção dele, Arizona bufou.  
>"Ugh! Não me lembre desse homem. Ele não passa de um empregado estúpido!" Arizona disse, fazendo uma careta exasperada.<br>"Nossa... De onde vem tanta raiva?'' Teddy riu. "Ele é um cara legal."  
>"Ele é um estúpido. Teve a ousadia de me criticar e levantar a voz para mim." Ela lembrou da noite em que Tim e ela saíram para beber.<br>"E por que ele colocaria sua própria vida em risco dessa maneira?" Teddy perguntou, mas não escondeu uma risada. Conhecendo sua amiga como conhecia, sabia que ela o tinha jurado de morte.  
>"Uh... Bem... Pelo jeito, ele agora é o novo amigo de Calliope e aquele dia eu meio que estava embriagada..." Ela confessou, com um pouco de vergonha. "Então ele e Calliope estavam sentados no bar e Tim e eu estávamos em uma mesa de canto. Só que em um momento, um homem chegou atormentando Calliope, quando Sloan não estava por perto. Eu pensei em intervir, mas ele apareceu novamente e bancou o herói." Arizona revirou os olhos para a lembrança. "É claro que aquele peito dele se estufou ainda mais." Ela soltou as palavras com desprezo. "Então, eu senti que ele meio que se aproveitou para se fazer um movimento em Calliope, e tive que intervi, perguntando quais eram as intenções dele com minha serva. Bem.. eu não lembro direito, só lembro que ele gritou comigo, e ameacei-o a ir para forca." Ela encolheu os ombros, como se fosse algo natural, mas chamou a atenção para sua amiga, que mantinha uma expressão divertida no rosto. "Que foi, por que está me olhando assim?"<br>"Oh, Zooona." Teddy arrastou o nome da amiga, quando a mesma achou super fofo a reação da loira. "Você ficou com ciúmes dela." Teddy disse, com expressão boba.  
>"Eu não!" Arizona negou, estupefata pela conclusão de Altman.<br>"Você sim. Não sei o que se passava na sua cabecinha embriagada naquele momento, mas com o que você disse agora? Ciúmes é um deles, com certeza."  
>"Eu não tenho ciúmes de Calliope. Ela é minha serva e eu só quero garantir que não vai acontecer com ela, o que aconteceu com April. Eu odeio mudança de servos, como você pode ter percebido." Arizona justificou, mas suas palavras não convenceram sua melhor amiga.<br>"Aham, sei... Pare de negar seus sentimentos, Zona. Isso não está ajudando aqui." Teddy repreendeu. "Você me chamou porque precisava contar o que estava acontecendo e o que está sentindo, então isso mostra algo significativo te inquietando. Você mudou, Zona e sabes disso." Arizona abaixou a cabeça, derrotada. Ela não gostava de não ter o controle sobre si mesma e odiava o fato de Teddy estar certa.  
>"O que eu faço, Teds?" Arizona perguntou, perdida.<br>"Zona, diga o que você realmente está sentindo." A outra mulher pediu, mas vendo a outra mulher hesitar, ela voltou a falar. "Tentar esconder não vai fazer eu te ajudar." Então a loira de repente estourou..  
>"Eu não sei, ok?, Não sei!" A princesa segurou os cabelos. "No início eu não gostava de Calliope, porque foi como se ela tivesse tomado o lugar de April, e isso não é verdade, porque April foi embora com o príncipe Avery. Mas eu tinha me afeiçoado a minha antiga serva, então olhar para ela, me fazia lembrar que April não estava mais comigo." Justificou. "Entretanto, Calliope vêm se mostrando o completo oposto do que eu imaginava! Quero dizer, ela mudou completamente minha opinião de um dia para o outro e eu não consigo entender até agora, como isso realmente foi acontecer." Arizona se levantou e começou a andar por seu quarto de um lado para o outro, porém Teddy continuou tranquilamente sentada em sua cadeira, com uma xícara de chá nas mãos, ainda impassível, apesar das divagações desesperadas de sua pobre amiga. "E desde que eu a vi banhar-se no lago, em seu dia de folga, eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso e tenho saído escondida, para ver se ela anda mesmo lá toda a semana! E adivinha?" Arizona girou em seus calcanhares para encarar Teddy, que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ela está indo lá! Isso virou rotina para ela e eu sei sobre esse fato! Eu sei! E mesmo assim eu vou lá para vê-la, escondida atrás de uma árvore como uma pré-adolescente cheia de hormônios, porque eu não posso resistir e perder a oportunidade de ver a mulher em sua glória nua de novo e de novo!" A loira caminha ainda mais desesperada de um lado para o outro, com Altman apenas seguindo com a cabeça e a boca levemente aberta em descrença, dado à confissão de Arizona. "E isso já contabilizam duas semanas desde minha "descoberta inusitada"! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu sou uma princesa, uma mulher adulta, não uma criança que se esconde, para não ser pega fazendo coisa errada!" Ela gesticula furiosamente, antes de dar uma pausa, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviada por cuspir parte do sentimento oprimido para Teddy.<br>Depois da explosão, o silêncio prevaleceu dentro do quarto. As únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas, eram os saltos de Arizona, que ainda andava de um lado para o outro do ambiente, não completamente pronta para ouvir as palavras que sua amiga, com certeza, teria para ela depois da cena. Teddy apenas olhou calada para lugar algum, enquanto digeria a confissão atordoante da jovem Robbins. Porque ela não esperava por nada parecido à isso. Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, ela nunca que imaginaria uma Arizona Robbins tão insegura e à beira de um colapso nervoso. Quando Teddy foi capaz de pensar racionalmente, ela parou Arizona.

"Ok, Zona... Sente-se e respire. Você já está criando uma vala no chão." A loira meio brincou, tentando aliviar um pouco o clima pesado que se estabeleceu. Arizona parou, olhou para ela, inspirou fundo e soltou o ar, antes de seguir até seu assento sem dizer nenhuma palavra. "Bem... Uh... Por onde devo começar?" Teddy hesitou. "Primeiro... Você está mal, amiga." Arizona inclinou a cabeça para a mulher à sua frente e olhou-a como quem dizia _'não me diga, gênio?'_. No olhar que a mulher estava lhe devolvendo, Teddy pigarreou e voltou a falar. "Segundo... Perseguidora esquisita ou princesa tarada?" Provocou.  
>"Você disse 'sem julgamentos' Teddy!" Arizona lembrou, fazendo beicinho.<br>"Não estou te julgando, Zona... Só acho que não era o que eu esperava de você." Teddy meditou. "Quero dizer, nunca vi você perseguir uma mulher antes... Elas te perseguem." Brincou, sabendo que era a típica coisa que Arizona diria...  
>"Foi o que eu falei para o Tim." Ela afirmou, cheia de si, fazendo a outra mulher rir. Mas então, Teddy ficou séria de repente.<br>"Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, Zona."  
>"O que seria isso?" Arizona pediu, curiosa. Teddy respirou fundo e olhou para a amiga.<br>"Zona... A partir de que momento você começou a perceber que ela poderia não ser tão ruim, quanto você imaginava?" Pediu a moça, referindo-se à Callie.  
>"Uhm... Bem... Sinceramente, acho que no segundo dia." Arizona lembrou da explosão com Callie e o momento logo depois, na biblioteca. Envergonhada, a moça abaixou os olhos e Teddy a olhava, confusa.<br>"Como no segundo dia? Se você me enviou uma carta dizendo que não gostava dela? E tenho certeza que foi um pouco depois disso, porque você escreveu que já fazia alguns dias desde que April havia sido substituída."  
>"Não, você me perguntou em que momento eu comecei a perceber que ela não era tão ruim, não que eu gostava dela." Arizona esclareceu.<br>"Oh ok ,ok... E quando você começou a perceber que gostava dela?" Teddy pediu novamente, de forma mais específica dessa vez.  
>"Eu não tenho certeza..." A loira suspirou. "Quando percebi, já estava pensando em Calliope com frequência."<br>"Zona? Uh... Você acha que está apaixonada por ela?" Na pergunta hesitante, a princesa Robbins arregalou os olhos.  
>"O QUE?! Não!" Arizona negou veemente, mas sentindo que não tinha a real certeza, o que realmente a preocupou.<br>"Mas você sente ciúmes da amizade dela com Mark." Altman apontou, lembrando a reação da amiga momentos atrás, quando falavam no casal de amigos.  
>"Eu não sinto!" Ela exclamou, recebendo um olhar astuto de Teddy e ela sabia que a amiga não havia "engolido" sua afirmação.<br>"Zona..." Teddy alertou-a e Arizona suspirou, derrotada.  
>"Ok... Eu acho que eu sinto, porque eu penso que Mark pode tirar-me minha serva, como Jackson fez."<br>"Tem certeza que é só por isso? Mas assim... Certeza absoluta que é só por isso mesmo? Seja sincera, Arizona, somos apenas as duas aqui." Teddy pediu e a jovem Robbins engoliu em seco. Oh Deus! Ela sabia que não era só isso.  
>"Não." Arizona confessou, por fim, fazendo Teddy abrir um sorriso solidário.<br>"Bem, isso torna tudo bem mais fácil." Falou Teddy, se levantando.  
>"Do que você está falando?" Arizona perguntou, mas não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.<br>"Vá em frente e aproveite os serviços de sua Calliope." Teddy respondeu e balançou as sobrancelhas..  
>"Callie."<br>"O que?" Altman perguntou confusa.  
>"Callie" Arizona repetiu. "Só a família dela chamava-a de Calliope." Ela lembrou de uma ocasião em que a morena explicou isso melhor à ela.<br>"Mas você a chama assim." Teddy falou, ainda sem entender.  
>"Eu sou a dona de Calliope, posso chamá-la do que quiser, idiota." Arizona provocou Teddy, que bufou.<br>"Que seja" Revirou os olhos. "Enfim... Como você mesma disse, ela é sua, então faça o que você quiser... Não acho que ela iria reclamar de qualquer maneira, você é quente." Teddy disse e piscou para Arizona, que revirou os olhos. "E eu acho que está é perdendo muito tempo, sofrendo com toda essa frustração sexual. Eu, se fosse gay , já teria pulado na cama com Callie a muito tempo, ela também é quente..." Teddy sorriu sugestiva. "Viu só? É tudo muito quente aqui." Ela riu quando Arizona amassou a cara.  
>"Eu acho que Tim, mamãe e você combinaram isso. Você é tão insensível quanto Tim e tão inacreditável quanto mamãe..."<br>"Bem... Ou isso quer dizer que eles são muito inteligentes, por pensarem que nem a mim, ou essa realmente é a única coisa a se fazer. Coce a coceira."  
>"E se ela não gosta de mulher?"<br>"E por que isso te preocupa? Sendo sua serva, ela tem que fazer o que você quiser."  
>"Eu sei, mas eu nunca forcei ninguém a ficar comigo, porque eu nunca precisei disso. Não vai ser agora que vou começar." Arizona justificou, orgulhosa.<br>"Ok, então continue aí, apertando as coxas dolorosamente juntas e fugindo uma vez por semana, para ver sua serva tomar banho, como uma tarada." Teddy implicou, levantando-se para sair do quarto.  
>"Ugh, Teddy! Sua grossa!" Arizona reclamou.<br>"Coce a coceira, Robbins!" Teddy gritou, fechando a porta atrás de si.


	6. Chapter 5- parte 2

Mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem!

_'Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus!'_ Gritou Callie desesperadamente para si mesma, enquanto corria feito uma louca pelo castelo. Ela perdeu a noção do tempo, novamente, e agora era provável que a princesa estivesse soltando fogo pelas ventas, amaldiçoando-a, prometendo-lhe trancar para o resto de sua pobre vida miserável em um calabouço ou qualquer coisa parecida. A morena parou abruptamente com o pensamento e soltou uma risada. Não. Ela sabia que a princesa não faria isso com ela. Ela não duvidaria, se isso acontecesse no inicio de sua servidão à loira. Mas agora, no máximo, Arizona chegaria a ficar chateada com ela. Não que isso fosse bom. Nunca era um bom sinal chatear a nobreza, mas sua ama tinha amolecido o suficiente para não querer arrancar-lhe a cabeça e Callie havia notado isso. Ela não gritava mais, não ameaçava-lhe e poupava-lhe de tarefas muito puxadas, sempre pedindo para qualquer outro servo ou empregado ajudar-lhe... Nas divagações do pensamento, a latina voltou a correr... Por mais que ela apreciava a bondade de Arizona, ela não gostava de pensar que sua ama estava aliviando seu lado, porque isso dava a entender que havia alguma chance da princesa gostar dela. E ela sabia que não era verdade, então não havia motivos para se iludir. O relacionamento delas tinha se estreitado, apesar de tudo e Callie já achava que estava de bom tamanho. Algumas vezes Arizona até chegou a pedir-lhe sua opinião sobre alguma e qualquer coisa. Quer dizer... Que amo como a loira, pediria opinião a um servo? A latina gostou da confiança que ambas vinham construindo e gostou ainda mais de descobrir coisas sobre Arizona que ela não sabia. Ela viu uma Arizona sensível, inocente e um pouco infantil. Esse era o lado que combinava com a mulher de cachos loiros, olhos incrivelmente azuis e covinhas. Não a Arizona mimada, 'kick ass', autoritária e rígida.

**Flash Back on:**

"O que você acha desse vestido, Calliope?" Arizona perguntou, enquanto desfilava na frente do espelho com o vestido frente ao corpo.

"É lindo, Alteza." Callie respondeu sinceramente.

"Você acha que combina comigo?" Ela se virou para encarar a morena, que automaticamente desviou os olhos apenas para o vestido, não olhando diretamente na loira.

"Sim, Alteza. Azul lhe cai perfeitamente bem... É a sua cor." Ela diz segura. E era mesmo... Arizona parecia ficar muito melhor de azul. Contrastava com sua pele alva, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis intensos.

"Hum... Bem, eu gosto de azul, mas vestidos são pesados e incômodos... Irritam a pouca mobilidade que me dão." Arizona reclamou.

"Também lhe caem bem as calças masculinas." Callie comentou distraidamente, mas loira escutou. Não que ela quisesse dizer em voz alta, o fato de que observava como a peça de roupa deixava as pernas da princesa mais a mostra.

"O que você disse?" Arizona perguntou séria, mas não conseguindo esconder um meio sorriso divertido.

"Eu...Eh...Uh... Sinto muito Alteza, eu falei demais." Callie repreendeu-se e sentiu seu rosto queimar, o que fez Arizona rir dessa vez.

"Não precisa dizer que sente muito Calliope. Na verdade, não me surpreende que achas isso. Eu sou atraente e há muitas pessoas fazendo fila por mim." Ela declarou, segura de seus atributos e encantos.

"Eu não duvido, Alteza." Callie responde de maneira impessoal, mas não deixa de ter uma leve picada na resposta. Ela lembrou das mulheres no bar com a loira. Falso ou não, havia interesse óbvio e ela não gostou de lembrar. Mas isso era um sentimento que Callie não queria e nem iria explorar. Arizona, ou fingiu que não percebeu, ou ela realmente estava entretida demais para notar.

"Você sabe, alguns desses eventos realmente me irritam. Ainda bem que quem vai assumir o reinado será Tim." A loira comenta, entregando o vestido para Callie e pegando o outro que estava na mão de sua serva.

"Eu estava sendo treinada por meu pai, para ser sua sucessora." A latina comentou, depois de um tempo. "Mas não acredito que muita coisa mudará para sua Alteza, porque Aria sempre me acompanhava aos eventos também. Isso sempre estará presente em sua vida, princesa." Callie falou e teve um pequeno vislumbre de beicinho adorável de Arizona, com a constatação.

"Ohh... Essa é a pior parte de ser uma princesa. Ser obrigada à ir a festas e encontros sociais." Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto desfilava na frente do espelho com um vestido vermelho, daquela vez.

"Desculpe-me meu atrevimento, mas eu não consigo entender, Alteza. Encontros e bailes são, normalmente, muito aguardados por significar socialização com outros reinos e a oportunidade perfeita para conhecer novas pessoas. Principalmente para jovens nobres Reais, que adoram festas." Callie disse, expressando sua confusão.

"Bem, Calliope, como você pode ter reparado, eu não sou qualquer princesa." Arizona disse, virando-se. "Eu não gosto de ir e ficar em grupinhos comentando sobre o vestido de outras mulheres, me vangloriando sobre minhas ultimas boas ações no povoado ou flertando de longe com possíveis pretendentes." Ele estremeceu na última ideia. "Não sou tão fútil.''

"Hum..."Callie murmurou em resposta. Ela sabia que nenhum desses perfis era cara de Arizona. No pequeno som que recebeu em resposta, a princesa olhou para a latina, pensando que talvez ela a tivesse ofendido.

"Você fazia esse tipo de coisa, Calliope?" Arizona perguntou com curiosidade cautelosa, mesmo que não houvesse percebido. Callie deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

"Não... Esse era mais estilo de minha irmã. Aria sempre foi mais ativa para coisas assim." Callie lembrou, com certa nostalgia das atitudes, às vezes, irritantes da caçula. "Quer dizer, ela sempre foi do tipo de ficar em bailes à procura de pretendentes ideais. Meus pais sempre foram muito religiosos, então casamento e família eram uma coisa que eles prezavam, mesmo que em sua maioria, se não todas as uniões, são do tipo arranjadas. Sempre brigamos por isso, porque papai não queria que Aria se casasse antes de mim, mas eu não queria me casar cedo, até mesmo depois que assumisse seu trono, então ela não aceitava isso muito bem."

"Então, você tinha muitos pretendentes?" Arizona não pôde evitar a curiosidade. Na pergunta, Callie não aguentou e soltou uma risada audível, fazendo a princesa olhá-la com confusão e até um pouco ofendida. A latina percebeu sua grosseria e parou de rir no mesmo instante.

"Desculpe-me Alteza, não estou rindo da senhorita. É que eu achei realmente engraçado sua pergunta." Callie se justificou.

"Porque engraçado, Calliope?" A loira observou quando um rubor subiu as bochechas bronzeadas.

"Bem... Eu nunca fui igual a minha irmã, como falei. Eu não era muito sociável e não fazia amigos com muita facilidade. Aria sempre foi a mais vaidosa, mais conhecida, a filha que se interessava em casar e formar uma família, como mandava a bíblia. Por isso, sempre ouve mais pretendentes para ela." A latina explicou. "Digamos que eu era a adolescente estranha que, ou ficava sozinha em um canto do salão ou junto do rei e outras pessoas mais velhas e ela era a que sempre estava em seu grupinho de amigas." Suspirou tristemente. Aria, por vezes, havia sido uma dor enorme na sua bunda, mas, por mais que implicavam uma com a outra, Callie amava sua irmã e sentia sua falta todos os dias. Arizona olhou para Callie com certa descrença. Ela não conseguia acreditar que a latina não houvesse tido pretendentes em sua adolescência, quer dizer, ela não imaginava Callie nada menos do que uma quente latina, de tirar o fôlego... Mas não diria isso em voz alta.

"Hum, entendo... Então você não planejava se casar e ter filhos? Nunca sonhou com isso, como sua irmã fazia?" Callie estranhou o interesse de Arizona em sua antiga vida, mas não ousava contestar a loira.

"Na verdade, Alteza, eu sempre quis. Quero dizer, eu sonhava em me casar e ter filhos, mas eu nunca fui do tipo impulsiva. Eu pensava muito antes de fazer qualquer coisa e formar uma família era um deles. Além disso, eu nunca fui muito fácil." Callie sorriu e Arizona levantou uma sobrancelha. "Assim... Olhando para mim hoje, ninguém me reconheceria anos atrás. Aria era a obediente, a filha que seguiria a tradição. Eu era a idealista, rebelde, latina de gênio difícil, como dizia minha mãe. Eu adorava cantar e compor músicas. Esse era meu sonho, completamente desaprovado por papai e até compreendido por minha mãe, que nunca me impediu." Callie suspirou. " Mas o rei sempre esteve lá para cortar minhas asas, quando elas cresciam." A loira presenciou os olhos castanhos marejarem. " Ele dizia que nem tudo na vida viria a ser como queríamos. Mal sabia o quão certo ele poderia estar." Callie terminou e Arizona adivinhou que ela se referia a sua atual situação. A loira engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, suas atividades um pouco esquecidas.

"Deve ter sido dificil para você... Quero dizer, tornar-se serva, quando era para ter tornado-se rainha." Callie apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros.

"Foi... Mas, mais difícil do que perder meu cargo, foi ver minha família ser morta e meus sonhos destruídos. Eu não poderia dar a mínima para a minha posição, se isso significava que eu não teria que enfrentar todo o resto sozinha. Mas aqui estou eu, a prova viva do poder de um covarde traidor." Callie falou com amargura, enquanto olhava para o vestido em suas mãos. "Ele poderia ter me matado e acabado logo com isso, mas fez questão de me deixar viva, apenas para inflar seu ego estúpido." A voz de desprezo da latina, fez a loira estremecer, mas Arizona não a culpava. Callie olhou para Arizona e respirou, tentando volta a compostura. "Perdoe-me por minhas palavras, Alteza." A voz da morena voltou ao tom suave de sempre e sua expressão infeliz evaporou.

"Não se desculpe, Calliope... Eu com certeza teria falado de forma pior." Arizona disse, gentil, mas tratou de mudar de assunto. A princesa encontrou-se estranhamente surpresa por quão incomodada ela ficou com a dor que carregava as feições bonitas da latina. "Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu estou indecisa sobre qual vestido devo usar. O que você acha Calliope? Azul ou vermelho?" ela indicou os dois vestidos, um em sua mão e o outro no da morena.

"Azul, Alteza... Definitivamente o azul..."

**Flashback off.**

Arizona saiu do seu quarto, confiante em falar com Teddy sobre sua decisão. Quer dizer, talvez sua amiga estivesse realmente com a razão. Não custava nada ela tentar, porque Callie era sua de qualquer maneira. Oh Cara! Não importa o quão errado fosse, o pensamento de concretizar algumas de suas fantasias, fazia a loira querer correr mais rápido para Teddy, dizer-lhe que tentaria finalmente o que lhe foi aconselhado, encontrar a latina e arrastá-la para o quarto vago, mais próximo. Depois que a mulher deixou seu quarto, ela "matutou" a ideia por muito tempo, pensando nos prós e nos contras. Ela tinha de admitir que havia mais contras do que prós, mas o que importava? Ela era Arizona Robbins, e Arizona Robbins fazia a porra que queria da própria vida. Ou quase tudo o que queria. Entretanto, foi retirada abruptamente de seus devaneios ansiosos, no momento em que virou a esquina do corredor próximo ao quarto de hóspedes, onde sua melhor amiga estava e trombou violentamente com alguém que veio disparado em sua direção. A loira bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar ambos e a queda foi inevitável. Arizona caiu com tudo em cima do outro corpo, completamente atordoada com a a aparição repentina. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, com a sua língua mais do que preparada para jorrar grosserias ao indivíduo que derrubou-a, as palavras duras não saíram. Em vez disso, foram substituídas por um suspiro.

"Calliope." Arizona sussurrou, ainda estática em cima da latina, que diferente dela, parecia estar em pânico.

"Oh meu Deus! Alteza! Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito!" A latina se desculpava desesperadamente, alheia a posição que se encontravam. "Eu não tive a intenção, eu a machuquei?" Perguntou preocupada, mas a loira não estava prestando muita atenção... Porque o rosto de Callie estava muito próximo ao seu, mais do que jamais esteve e o corpo macio embaixo dela a estava distraindo bastante, também. Arizona se mexeu um pouco e a latina pensou que ela iria sair, mas ao fazer força para se levantar, o peso da princesa a impediu. "Alteza?" Callie chamou, quando a loira não se moveu de cima dela. "A senhorita está bem?" Mas novamente não obteve resposta. A jovem princesa ficou lá, apenas encarando Callie, internamente debatendo-se se devia tomar os lábios cheios e convidativos da outra mulher nos seus ou não. Porém, antes que houvesse ganhado coragem, suas ações foram interrompida pela voz de Teddy.

"Bem, eu não imaginava que seria dessa maneira e em meio ao corredor, mas enfim..." Teddy brincou, para confusão de Callie e a perplexidade de Arizona, que deu-lhe um olhar duro. A loira alta ouviu um estrondo vindo do corredor, no lado de fora da sua porta e eis que se deparou com a cena inusitada, quando saiu para verificar. Arizona levantou-se, inconscientemente ajudando Callie a levantar-se também. Ela bateu em seu vestido e virou-se para a melhor amiga.

"Agora não, Theodora." Arizona repreendeu, seu olhar de aviso. Ela não queria que Callie ficasse a par de seus pensamentos. Teddy gemeu com o uso de seu nome todo.

"Arizona, eu já falei sobre o uso do meu nome."

"Eu nunca fui de obedecer muito." Ela sacudiu os ombros, sem dar muita importância e a outra loira bufou. "Agora, eu estava vindo para falar uma coisa com você."

"Ah, sim? O que seria?" A mulher perguntou, curiosa.

"Aqui no corredor, não. Vamos para seu quarto." Ela pediu. "Mas antes..." Arizona virou-se para Callie. "Calliope, você pode esperar por mim em meu quarto? Preciso falar com você também." A loira falou suavemente, deixando a mulher morena saber que não iria brigar com ela, pelo acidente de momentos antes.

"Sim, Alteza, com licença" Callie fez um reverência para Arizona e outra para Teddy e virou-se para sair, mas a última a parou.

"Só um segundo, Callie..." A loira chamou e a latina virou-se para atendê-la. "Você sabe por onde anda Cristina?"

"Sim, sua Alteza Altman... Cristina está na cozinha. Ela me disse que estava com fome." Callie informou e Teddy revirou os olhos.

"Sinceramente, Cristina é impossível. Já não tenho controle sobre essa mulher." A loira alta lamentou, balançando a cabeça. "De qualquer maneira, obrigada Callie."

"Por nada, Alteza, com licença." Callie fez uma última reverência à ambas e se retirou para o quarto de Arizona. As loiras se olharam, antes de Teddy voltar a falar.

"Então vamos." Ela disse, mas antes que chegassem a alcançar a porta do quarto de hóspedes, ouviram Meredith atrás delas.

"Com licença, Alteza, mas a senhorita tem uma visita." Meredith informou e Arizona olhou-a curiosa.

"Quem é, Meredith?"

"Eu não sei, sua Alteza. Bailey me pediu para vir procurá-la." A jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros disse. Arizona e Teddy se entreolharam, antes da primeira voltar a falar.

"Ok, eu já estou descendo. Obrigada, Meredith." Arizona agradeceu. A jovem serva fez uma reverência e foi embora. Arizona deu de ombros para a melhor amiga e seguiu seu caminho para as escadas, Teddy atrás dela. Elas atravessaram o hall e pararam, ambas as mulheres surpresas, quando viram quem estava esperando.

"Lauren?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Bem, é isso... Reviews e Favs são bem-vindos. ;)


	7. Chapter 6- parte 1

Bem... Com uma grande surpresa, postei 2 capítulos em menos de 24 horas, como forma de pedir desculpas pela demora. Espero que gostem!

"Lauren?" Arizona perguntou surpresa. "O que devo a sua visita?"

"Olá, Arizona. Estou feliz em vê-la novamente." Lauren se aproximou e deu um abraço na jovem Robbins, que retribuiu nervosamente. Então a outra mulher deixou-a ir e voltou sua atenção para Teddy. "Princesa Altman" Ela fez uma pequena reverência educada.

"Boswell" Teddy devolveu educadamente. A jovem Altman não comentava, mas não ia muito com a cara de Lauren. Ela achava que a jovem Boswell era, por vezes, dissimulada e perversa. Além disso, era óbvio o interesse dela por sua melhor amiga e a mulher nunca escondeu isso de ninguém, o que a preocupava um pouco. Se Arizona tinha conhecimento sobre as "qualidades" reais de Lauren, ela não sabia, mas esperava que a amiga talvez houvesse percebido. A mulher era a típica princesinha, delicada, loira de face angelical, mas não conseguia esconder seu lado "podre". Pelo menos, não de Teddy.

"Então, eu decidi lhe fazer uma visita e apesar de ter um motivo concreto por trás disso, eu também estava com saudades." A mulher falou, passando a mão ao longo do braço esquerdo de Arizona, fazendo Altman segurar a vontade de revirar os olhos. "Eu tenho algo que eu gostaria de falar com você... Ou melhor, com todos."

"E o que seria?" Arizona perguntou curiosa.

"Ahh,não... Eu quero dizer isso quando todos estiverem presentes. Eu faço questão." Lauren exigiu, mas sorriu para Arizona, que devolveu um sorriso simpático.

"Tudo bem então, bem... O jantar deverá ser servido daqui a pouco." Arizona informou e olhou para Teddy, que estava tentando, mas não conseguiu esconder sua expressão de desgosto.

"Perfeito!" Lauren diz. "E como o príncipe e vossas Majestades têm passado? Há muito não via Tim."

"Muito bem, obrigada. Você veio com a intensão de ficar um tempo?" Arizona perguntou.

"Bem, sim... Eu teria avisado que estava vindo, mas demoraria muito tempo e tomei a decisão recentemente. Espero que não se importem." Ela falou, fazendo a expressão mais inocente que conseguia.

"Não... De maneira nenhuma. Você é mais do que bem vinda a ficar." A jovem Robbins respondeu receptiva, com um sorriso amigável. Mesmo que Teddy nunca houvesse falado com ela, Arizona sabia que sua melhor amiga não gostava da outra mulher, pelas expressões em seu rosto, quando estavam com Lauren ou quando a citavam em alguma conversa. E sinceramente, a loira não entendia o por quê. Ela achava Lauren simpática, inteligente e atraente. Elas até tiveram algo aqui e alí, sem compromisso e Arizona gostou. Foi fácil e prático. E praticidade era algo que a loira prezava. Era óbvio que a jovem não desconhecia a fama da mulher à sua frente, mas contanto que não envolvesse ela, a jovem Robbins não poderia se importar menos.

"Obrigada. E... Arizona?" Lauren chamou, aproximando-se perigosamente da loira. "Eu realmente senti a sua falta." A princesa Boswell deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Arizona, fazendo a Robbins olhar surpresa e Teddy virar o rosto. Elas ouviram saltos atrás delas, fazendo-as virar a atenção para o indivíduo que se aproximava.

"Altezas..." Bailey cumprimentou. "O jantar estará pronto para ser servido em cinco minutos."

"Obrigada, Bailey, estamos indo. Aproveite e providencie mais um lugar à mesa e um quarto de hóspedes. Vossa Alteza Lauren passará um tempo conosco." Arizona informou e Miranda acenou com a cabeça. "Avise também a minha serva para descer. Eu pedi-lhe para esperar em meu quarto, mas agora todos iremos jantar."

"Pedirei à meu servo, Shane, para trazer minhas coisas." Lauren informou, antes de todos seguirem seu caminho para o salão de jantar.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Callie tinha estranhado, em um primeiro momento, quando Bailey veio dizer-lhe para descer até o salão de jantar, à pedido da princesa. Até porque, a mesma havia dito para esperá-la em seus aposentos. Mas enfim... Ela ficou curiosa sobre o que a loira queria falar com ela, depois do encontrão acidental das duas. Callie, meio sem querer, olhou fixamente nos olhos de Arizona, enquanto ainda estavam deitadas no chão e ela viu alguma coisa nos olhos da outra mulher, que não conseguiu identificar. Eles tinham ficado estranhamente escuros e sentiu que a jovem mal respirava em cima dela. E a latina quase não respirou também, porque o rosto da princesa ficou perigosamente perto e Callie tinha de admitir que se encontrou encantada pela beleza da jovem e suas enormes íris azuis. A morena murmurou uma repreenda inaudível para si mesma e esfregou com força as mãos em seu rosto. Ela não sabia de onde vinham esses pensamentos, mas ela estava ficando cada vez mais cativada pela jovem loira. E isso era completamente errado.  
>A latina esgueirou-se lentamente dentro do salão, até ocupar silenciosamente seu lugar, atrás de Arizona, que já havia iniciado o jantar. Alguns minutos se passaram, antes que uma voz, que ela não ouvia a muito tempo, chamou-lhe a atenção. O frio subiu-lhe a espinha e ela levantou os olhos.<p>

"Callie Torres... Eu pensei que nunca mais veria você novamente." Lauren falou, seu tom mostrava uma mistura de desgosto e descrença e seu rosto adornava um sorriso cínico. O rosto de da latina foi de surpresa à enojado, em poucos segundos.

"Lauren Boswell." Callie reconheceu, olhando diretamente para a loira, sua voz cheia de desprezo. Todos olharam para as duas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. A mulher olhou-a indignada.

"É Alteza para você, sua imunda!" Lauren ralhou. Callie soltou uma risada sem emoção e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Alteza? Oh me desculpe, Lauren... Mas não costumo tratar vermes com tanto respeito." Callie atirou, ainda impondo sua posição confiante. Arizona ficou horrorizada pela ousadia de sua serva. Porra! Que diabos Callie estava fazendo?"

"Calliope! Peça desculpas agora para Lauren!" Arizona exigiu. A última coisa que precisava era ver Lauren irritada. Callie porém, não fez nenhuma questão de mostrar arrependimento. Lauren se levantou de seu lugar na mesa e ficou à altura da visão da latina. A princesa Boswell estava do outro lado da mesa, de frente à Arizona, que por sua vez se encontrava entre Tim e Teddy. Seus pais ocupavam o mesmo lugar de sempre.

"Você não ouviu vossa Alteza! Peça perdão por sua insolência!" Lauren exigiu, batendo o punho na mesa.

"Eu ouvi muito bem, Lauren, mas não vou rebaixar-me para você... Não mais." A voz de Callie era fria e a caçula dos Robbins olhou para ela com olhos arregalados. Ela nunca tinha visto a latina desobedecer uma ordem sua e muito menos desrespeitar um convidado. O que estava acontecendo e de onde ela conhecia Lauren?

"Vocês viram isso?" Boswell perguntou aos demais. "Uma serva se recusa a obedecer! Quem diabos você pensa que é?" Questionou irada, fazendo uma cena. Callie fixou seu olhar para ela e endureceu. A rainha olhou para o rei e ele sabia que tinha de intervir, mas Tim segurou o braço de seu pai, silenciosamente pedindo para esperar, voltando sua atenção para Arizona e depois para a morena.

"_Calliope Iphigenia Torres!_" Callie respondeu forte, com carregado sotaque espanhol. "A mulher, cuja a vida, ambos, seu irmão e você, arruinaram. Eu jamais me curvarei à vocês novamente!" A latina afirmou, o ódio jorrava livremente em seu olhar. Teddy olhou para Arizona horrorizada, mas recebeu o mesmo olhar da amiga. Tim, por outro lado, se encontrava impassível, e segurou uma mão de sua irmã por debaixo da mesa. Bárbara Robbins apertava a mão de Daniel, que apenas acenava com a cabeça. Bailey não demonstrava nada em sua faxada, assim como Cristina, mas sua perplexidade com a cena era inevitável. Lauren perfurava Callie com os olhos, mas um sorriso cínico, mais uma vez, apareceu em seus lábios e ela cruzou os braços.

"Bem... Você deveria rever seus conceitos, _Calliope_. Afinal... Há um motivo para eu estar aqui." Ela informou e olhou para Arizona, sua expressão suavizando brevemente. "Eu vim para pedir a mão de Arizona Robbins em casamento." Ela disse e o choque dos presentes foi coletivo. "Assim, se ela aceitar..." Lauren continuou, antes de levantar a voz. " Você, Callie, terá de se curvar diante de mim!" Mas Callie não se afetou pelo terror que a jovem Boswell quis transmitir-lhe. E apesar da ideia de Arizona casada com Lauren embrulhasse seu estômago, o sentimento de algo que não conseguia identificar, Callie sabia que jamais conseguiria obedecer a mulher diante dela, outra vez. Ousadamente, a latina deu a volta para ficar frente à frente com Lauren, antes de responder à altura..

"Mesmo que minha ama faça o erro enorme de se casar com você, Lauren... Mesmo que ela acorde todos os dias ao seu lado... Mesmo que me seja ordenado obedecer e que eu sofra castigos severos por não cumprir; Eu jamais irei me curvar diante de você! Eu não me curvarei para a assassina de minha família! Não me curvarei para alguém que tirou, cruelmente, tudo o que eu tinha de mais precioso na minha vida! Nem que eu apanhe todos os dias por isso, Boswell! Eu não me curvarei à você, NUNCA! Callie gritou no rosto de Lauren e não levou tempo o suficiente para registrar o forte tapa que a loira lhe devolveu em resposta. A potência do golpe foi tanta, que cortou o canto da boca da latina.

"Desgraçada! Você merece ser castigada severamente por sua audácia!" Ela se virou para a jovem Robbins. "Arizona, faça alguma coisa com sua serva! Ela não pode sair impune, depois da forma como falou!" Lauren exigiu, fazendo Arizona olhar aterrorizada. Apesar das ameaças, ela nunca castigou Callie e nunca pensou se quer em fazê-lo. Mas o desrespeito de Callie foi óbvio, então o que deveria fazer? Ela não queria que a latina fosse machucada.

"Eu...Eh...Eu." A loira gaguejou nervosamente, olhando para Callie, que a olhava de volta. Um feixe de medo passou pelos olhos castanhos e Arizona engoliu em seco. O rei, porém, viu o desconforto da filha diante da pressão da jovem Boswell e veio em seu socorro.

"Basta, senhorita Boswell! Como rei, devo dizer que não cabe à Arizona aplicar esse tipo de castigo, uma vez que eu esteja presente." Daniel começou, mas foi interrompido pela princesa Boswell.

"Então eu exijo que vossa Majestade aplique o devido castigo! Quarenta chicotadas por seu desrespeito! É o mínimo que ela merece!" Lauren disse, irada. No pedido da mulher, todos voltaram seu olhar para o rei. Arizona lhe enviou um olhar suplicante e ele apenas a olhou com um pedido de desculpas.

"Dado às circunstâncias, não tenho outro remédio se não promover um castigo à Callie." O rei informou, fazendo Lauren sorrir vitoriosa e a latina abaixar a cabeça, derrotada. É claro que seria castigada, ela já deveria estar esperando por isso, mas sempre foi mais difícil do que imaginava. Arizona mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para seu irmão, que apertou mais fortemente sua mão, em apoio. Teddy e Cristina encaravam Lauren com nojo. Ela havia começado toda a provocação, porque tinha conhecimento de que, no final, a corda sempre arrebentaria para o lado mais fraco. E a fraqueza de Callie era sua condição servil. "Entretanto, quarenta chicotadas é um número exagerado, em minha opinião. Diminuirei para vinte." Ele concluiu, lançando um último olhar para a filha, tentando transmitir que era o máximo que ele podia fazer para aliviar o castigo. Daniel era um homem justo e todos sabiam disso. Ele não era cego, nem burro para não ter percebido que a culpa pelo início da confusão, não foi de Callie. Mas sendo serva, a latina tinha de ter respeitado, não importava o que fosse. Ele gostava da serva, ela era prestativa, inteligente e nunca precisou chamar-lhe à atenção. Além disso, em uma conversa recente com sua esposa, o rei teve um breve conhecimento sobre a mudança de atitude de Arizona para com ela, o que significava uma grande coisa, vindo de sua filha. Então sim, era difícil para ele aplicar o castigo, também.

"Apenas vinte? Sua Majestade..." Lauren reclamou, descontente.

"Se vossa Majestade falou vinte, então serão vinte, sua Alteza Boswell." Tim cortou-a. Lauren olhou incrédula para todos eles, antes de respirar fundo em frustração e dar de ombros.

"Tudo bem..." Ela voltou-se para Callie, dando um olhar azedo, que foi devolvido com a mesma intensidade. "Shane!" Lauren chamou seu servo, que chegou quase que imediatamente. "Leve-a para fora e lhe dê vinte chicotadas, para que não esqueça o respeito da próxima vez!" A loira ordenou e o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, antes de pegar a latina fortemente pelos dois braços e arrastá-la por todo o salão. Arizona se sentia perturbada. Depois de toda a cena, ver Callie ser levada quase que violentamente para fora do salão, lhe cortou o coração. Mas o que ela deveria fazer? Se até o rei não pode deixar de evitar o castigo? Ela olhou para Lauren. O olhar de prazer no rosto dela era cruel e a jovem Robbins jamais teria imaginado que ela expressaria tanta satisfação em algo assim. Ela sabia da sua fama, mas agora ela tinha certeza de que era verdade. Seus devaneios foram parados, quando ouviu os gritos de ódio e escárnio de Callie. Sua voz carregada de maus sentimentos, arrepiou Arizona.

"Você vai se arrepender Lauren Boswell! Por tudo! Eu farei você e Tristan pagar pelo que me fizeram! Está me ouvindo?! Um dia eu terei dinheiro suficiente para pagar minha liberdade e nesse dia, eu vou atrás de vocês e os farei se arrepender, miseráveis! Callie jurou, irada, se contorcendo e fazendo Shane ter algum trabalho para forçá-la presa. "Vocês tiraram tudo de mim, tudo! Traidores, assassinos!" As lágrimas de raiva escorriam livremente pelo rosto da latina. "Um dia, Boswell, UM DIA!" Foi a última coisa que Callie gritou, antes de sumir pela porta de trás. Todos olharam para a última cena, estupefatos.

"Insolente." Lauren murmurou, antes de voltar a se sentar. Um silêncio ensurdecedor reinou por todos na mesa de jantar, antes do rei cortar o clima.

"É melhor voltarmos a comer." Ele sugeriu. Mas as coisas ainda continuaram tensas. Arizona havia perdido a fome. Ela não conseguia comer, pensando que naquele exato momento Callie estaria sofrendo o castigo que Lauren propôs. Lauren_Boswell_. Como ela tinha deixado esse detalhe passar? Ela sabia que Tristan Boswell havia tomado um reino para si, mas ela não se preocupou em saber mais e Callie nunca havia mencionado o nome de quem desgraçou-lhe a vida. Arizona sentiu raiva da mulher a sua frente, porque de tudo o que ela poderia imaginar sobre Lauren, se aproveitar da fraqueza dos outros era algo baixo demais e isso irritou a jovem Robbins. Ela e Tristan assassinaram a família de Callie. _Calliope_. E ela teria reagido da mesma forma, se isso tivesse acontecido consigo. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Porque a única injustiçada havia sido sua serva.  
>A loira sentiu o aperto de Tim e olhou para ele disfarçadamente. Parecia que o príncipe sabia o que ela estava pensando, quando ele acenou com a cabeça. Sim! Ela não podia permitir que mais injustiças fossem feitas, não para sua Calliope.<p>

"Sua Majestade... Papai... Você pode me dar licença por alguns minutos, preciso fazer uma coisa." Arizona pediu, calmamente e todos olharam para ela, quando o silêncio foi cortado.

"Com certeza, filha. Você pode ir." Daniel permitiu, dando-lhe um olhar sábio. Ele não era tonto. O rei tinha ideia sobre o que sua filha iria fazer, mas não a impediu. Afinal, o que o rei não via, ele não sabia.

"Arizona filha, não vai terminar seu jantar?" Bárbara perguntou e recebeu um aperto do rei, como que pedindo para deixá-la.

"Eu já volto, mamãe. Eu esqueci uma coisa." Arizona mentiu e se levantou, saindo pela porta que ia em direção a cozinha. Lauren estranhou a atitude da loira, mas não comentou nada. Todos acompanharam-a com os olhos, antes de Daniel voltar a falar.

"Voltemos a comer." Ele instruiu, e assim todos voltaram a sua refeição. Tim queria dissipar a tensão, por isso resolveu iniciar uma conversa paralela.

"Então Teddy, o que você tem feito ultimamente?"...  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Arizona correu. Correu o máximo que aquele vestido estúpido lhe permitiu. Ela queria chegar a tempo, precisava chegar a tempo. Callie não merecia, não importava o que ela havia dito para Lauren. Porque a princesa havia sido cruel e Arizona não precisava mais de ajuda para ver isso. Ela havia defendido a mulher em um primeiro momento, mas quando descobriu o por quê de Callie agir de maneira tão hostil com a visitante, o arrependimento lhe bateu. Por que Lauren era uma assassina ou, pelo menos, a irmã de um e ela não demonstrava sentir muito por isso. Tudo bem que eram tempos difíceis e constantes batalhas de reinos eram comuns. Mas eles haviam feito isso para Callie e Arizona não gostou.

A latina estava ajoelhada no chão, com suas mãos amarradas a uma tora grossa, cravada na terra. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, enquanto Shane estava indo para dar-lhe sua sexta chicotada. Ele havia desabotoado quase todas as casas de botões, da parte de trás do seu vestido, deixando uma grande extensão de suas costas completamente à vista. A dor do instrumento de castigo golpeando sua pele era insuportável. Callie chorava de raiva, dor e humilhação.

"Isso é para você lembrar que não deve desrespeitar vossa Alteza. Talvez você devesse medir-se antes." Shane disse.

"Cale a boca, Shane... Você sempre foi o rato de Lauren." Callie cuspiu, com raiva. O homem apertou a mandíbula e ele levantou a mão do chicote para proferir mais um golpe, quando uma voz conhecida, veio firme aos seus ouvidos.

"Pare, eu ordeno!" Arizona gritou, fazendo o homem virar surpreso para ela. A cena que a jovem Robbins encontrou, fez seu sangue ferver ainda mais. Callie estava amarrada como um animal em um tronco, de costas para ela, enquanto Shane estava posicionado de pé, atrás dela, pronto para bater-lhe. "Afaste-se agora mesmo!" O homem afastou-se um pouco da latina e seus olhos atenderam a loira, com confusão.

"Mas Alteza, vossa Alteza Lauren me..." Ele tentou, mas foi cortado.

"Não me interessa o que Lauren ordenou. Eu estou aqui dizendo-lhe para parar! Callie é minha serva e quem manda nela sou eu!" Arizona disse, com firmeza.

"Sim, Alteza, eu entendo, mas..." Shane tentou novamente, fazendo Arizona olhar duro.

"Escute, que parte do "eu ordeno que pare", você não entendeu?" A loira pediu, sem paciência. "Você tem duas opções aqui. Um, você para e eu prometo que nada irá lhe acontecer ou dois, você continua e eu me encarregarei de que você nunca mais fará nada." Arizona ameaçou, fazendo Shane um pouco tenso."Então? Vou ser boa e deixar a escolha para você. Continua ou para?" O homem olhou para ela e depois olhou para Callie, que ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Ele pensou por um momento antes de deixar o chicote em um gancho e se fastar da latina.

"Boa escolha." A loira sorriu para ele, mas seu sorriso não foi nem um pouco simpático. "Agora vá, e eu não o quero ver perto de Calliope novamente. Fui clara?" Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando Arizona e a latina sozinhas. Depois que ele estava fora de sua vista, jovem Robbins voltou sua atenção para sua serva, que não virou-se para atendê-la e pequenas fungadas ainda poderiam ser ouvidas. Arizona respirou fundo, antes de se aproximar lentamente da morena e cortar as cordas que a mantinham presa, com uma adaga que encontrou no chão. A pele das costas da latina se encontrava em um tom vibrante de vermelho e, apesar de não ter chegado a ser cortada, grandes vergalhões chamaram a atenção da loira, que levantou a mão por impulso, tocando-as levemente e fazendo Callie sibilar em desconforto. "Sinto muito." Arizona desculpou-se e mordeu os lábios. Porque Callie ainda chorava e aquilo fez o coração da loira se apertar. Ela nunca tinha visto a morena tão indefesa e exposta. "Oh, Calliope." lamentou, passando uma mão pelas mechas escuras sedosas.

Então, ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado com tanto zelo pela loira, a latina jogou as regras ao vento e virou-se, caindo nos braços de sua ama e agarrando-se fortemente à ela, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas que caiam involuntariamente. Arizona ficou atordoada por um momento, antes de devolver o abraço com igual intensidade, tentando trazer o conforto que morena tanto precisava naquele momento.

"Shhh... Está tudo bem, Calliope. Eu estou aqui e não vou deixar ninguém mais fazer mal à você." A loira garantiu, tentando acalmar a pobre mulher. Aquilo a fez ainda mais irritada. Feriram Callie, _sua Calliope_. E ela não gostava quando alguém tocava no que era dela. Arizona respirou fundo, tentando conter a frustração e sentiu a morena começar a se acalmar. Ela não deixou de notar como a mulher parecia certa em seus braços. O rosto da jovem Torres ainda estava enterrado em seu pescoço, quando seu aperto de morte em torno da loira começou a afrouxar e ela levantou a cabeça para olhar sua ama.

"Desculpe-me, Alteza, eu molhei seu vestido." Callie falou, em meio a soluços.

"Não se desculpe." Ela pediu e levantou o rosto da latina para que ela atendesse à seus olhos. Naquele momento as coisas ao seu redor pareceram sumir e a única coisa que Arizona via eram os grandes olhos castanhos lacrimejantes, bochechas vermelhas de esforço e cabelo despenteado. Se não fosse pelas circunstâncias, a loira teria achado a latina uma bagunça chorosa adorável. Incapaz de resistir, Arizona abaixou seu rosto e capturou os lábios da latina sem aviso, deixando Callie atordoada. Primeiro, ela não esperava que sua ama fosse retribuir o abraço da forma como ela retribuiu e até achava que seria repelida pela loira, mas agora, Arizona a estava beijando. Ela havia feito o primeiro movimento e ela a estava beijando. A latina não conseguia acreditar em como os lábios da mulher eram macios e ela se encontrou estranhamente apreciando. Porque nunca havia beijado uma mulher antes, ela cresceu em uma família muito religiosa e isso teria sido considerado abominável, mas beijar a princesa naquele momento só parecia tão certo, que Callie não ousava reclamar. Superando a surpresa inicial, a latina levou uma mão na nuca da loira e começou a retribuir o beijo com intensidade.

Arizona tinha de confessar que sentiu-se aliviada quando Callie beijou-a de volta. Se demorasse um pouco mais, a loira teria interrompido a ação, achando que a latina não queria. Entretanto, ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando ela não só o retribuiu, como também intensificou-o. Em um movimento ousado, Arizona passou a língua no lábio inferior da latina, pedindo passagem, mais do que ansiosa para explorar o interior da boca quente, que provou ser melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela já tinha imaginado sobre. Pedido esse, que Callie aceitou imediatamente, sua língua duelando incansável com a da princesa. A loira sentia-se tonta com o desejo súbito que tomou seu corpo, mas ela sabia que tinha de parar, por dois motivos. O primeiro porque, se ela continuasse, era provável que ela não iria conseguir se conter por muito tempo e acabaria tomando a morena desavergonhadamente ali mesmo e em segundo, por mais que o beijo estivesse sendo correspondido, ela não sabia se era porque Callie realmente queria, se era porque ela estava buscando desesperadamente por algum conforto ou porque se via obrigada, uma vez que era sua serva. E Arizona poderia ser tudo, menos uma aproveitadora, principalmente quando a latina se encontrava em um momento tão frágil.

A loira, entretanto, encontrou dificuldade de terminar o beijo, não só porque, surpreendentemente, Callie estivesse segurando seus lábios nos dela, mas também porque ela mesma não queria que acabasse. Ambas moviam a cabeça em sincronia e Arizona aproveitou a diferença de altura naquele momento, para conseguir algum domínio sobre a latina, que normalmente era mais alta do que ela. Quando seus pulmões gritaram por ar, as mulheres foram obrigadas a interromper o beijo, lentamente se afastando uma da outra. Elas apenas olharam-se fixamente por alguns instantes, hipnotizadas pelo o que acabara de acontecer, antes da realidade estalar na frente de Arizona. A princesa acariciou uma última vez, os cabelos escuros da jovem Torres, antes de se levantar e bater a poeira fora de seu vestido, ajudando Callie a se por em seus pés, logo em seguida. A latina imitou as ações de sua ama, tentando limpar-se, enquanto Arizona deu a volta em Callie, para cuidadosamente fechar os botões. Tudo isso sem nenhuma das duas pronunciar uma palavra.

Já um pouco mais apresentáveis do que antes, a loira agarrou a mão da latina na sua, conduzindo-as silenciosamente para dentro do castelo, através da porta de acesso aos fundos da cozinha. Arizona não falou nada durante o caminho, porque ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar. Finalmente havia beijado Calliope e ela gostou...Gostou muito. E a realização de que ela queria fazer isso de novo não a surpreendeu. Mas o que dizer da sua serva? O que a latina poderia estar pensando naquele momento? E mais posteriormente, quando conversasse com a jovem... Estaria ela disposta a dormirem juntas, como a loira desejava? Arizona sabia que Callie faria o que ela queria, mas obrigar não era o que a loira tinha em mente...

Callie por outro lado se deixou conduzir pela loira, ainda estasiada pelo que aconteceu entre as duas. A morena tinha de admitir que foi o beijo mais impressionante que ela já havia recebido, mesmo que em seus vinte cinco anos, ela não houvesse beijado muitos. Em sua maioria, haviam sido antigos amigos, que ela tinha feito enquanto servia a Tristan. Um deles foi George O'Malley, rapaz doce e gentil... Um dos poucos que a tratou bem e na qual ela desenvolveu uma pequena queda. Mas não durou muito a coisa entre eles, porque Tristan descobriu e o rapaz se acovardou, preferindo manter até mesmo sua amizade em segredo. Agora, aquele beijo das duas havia sido elétrico, entretanto, temia que Arizona se arrependesse e voltasse a tratá-la como antes. Ambas entraram na cozinha calmamente e avistaram Meredith conversando com um homem bem vestido e de cabelo bonito. A loira reconheceu-o como sendo o conselheiro Real...

"Shepherd? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Arizona perguntou, cética.

"Eu... Eh... Eu estava apenas esperando vossa Majestade terminar o jantar, sua Alteza... Temos alguns planos para discutir, antes que ele se recolha a seus aposentos." Derek Shepherd respondeu meio nervoso, deixando a loira saber que não era completamente verdade, mas ela simplesmente deu de ombros, pois não poderia se importar menos. Então Arizona virou-se para Callie, antes de voltar a falar.

"Calliope, siga diretamente para seu quarto e me espere lá. Vá por estas escadas da cozinha, não quero que você atravesse o salão agora. Já basta de interação entre Lauren e você por hoje." Apesar do comentário irônico, seu tom foi sem alegria. "Tome um banho e troque-se, ok?" Ela ordenou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça da morena. "Meredith?" A loira virou-se para a outra jovem, que se encontrava ao lado de Derek. "Busque alguma pomada curativa e ajude Calliope a passá-la em suas costas." A mulher assentiu e ambas, Grey e Torres, fizeram uma reverência à ela, antes de seguirem em direção às escadas. A jovem princesa esperou as duas sumirem e soltou um suspiro cansado, levando um momento para se recompor, antes de voltar para à mesa de jantar.

"Dia difícil, Alteza?" O conselheiro perguntou.

"Você não faz ideia, Shepherd." Ela respondeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, recebendo um olhar solidário do homem.  
>"Boa sorte lá dentro." Derek desejou, indicando a porta que dava acesso ao salão. Arizona suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto via o homem sair pelas portas dos fundos... Ok, ela realmente iria precisar de sorte.<br>Caminhando de volta à seu lugar, ela sentiu um ponhado de pares de olhos acompanhando-a atentamente. Ela sentou-se sem dizer nenhuma palavra e virou-se para Teddy, murmurando algo para que só ela escutasse. A loira mais alta acenou com a cabeça e deu um olhar para Cristina, como se estivesse fazendo algum pedido silencioso. A mulher asiática entendeu o recado e acenou com a cabeça, curvando-se brevemente, antes de deixar o local. Lauren, que apenas observava tudo, resolveu sair do silêncio.

"Então, Alteza Arizona... Espero que você tenha conseguido resolver o que havia esquecido." Ela disse, mas não conseguindo ocultar um pouco da curiosidade em sua voz.

"Sim, já está tudo resolvido." Arizona respondeu, indiferente, não querendo transparecer nenhuma das coisas que sentia naquele momento, principalmente sobre ela.

"Bem, sua família e eu estávamos conversando sobre o assunto do casamento." Lauren comentou, com um sorriso. "Quero dizer, eu vim aqui para lhe propor e eu espero sinceramente que você aceite." Ela falou esperançosamente. Mas o estômago de Arizona embrulhou. Ela não queria se casar, não agora e o pedido a havia pegado de surpresa. Entretanto, com os acontecimentos anteriores, ela havia deixado passar.

"Hum... Eu não sei... É que... O correto não seria Tim se casar antes de mim?" Ela perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar.

"Bobagem... Isso não é nenhuma regra, principalmente se é isso o que queremos." Lauren garantiu, ainda sorrindo. 'Mas não é o que eu quero.' Arizona pensou consigo mesma. Ela até poderia ter pensado em se casar com a princesa Boswell antes, mas agora? Que garantia ela teria de não estar indo para a cama com um inimigo? E se Tristan fez isso para família de Calliope, na qual diziam estar formando uma aliança, quem garantiria que não fariam isso com a dela? Além disso... Algo mais parecia estar influenciando em sua decisão. O pensamento dos lábios cheios e deliciosos de Calliope nos seus seria suficiente para fazê-la desistir da ideia. Para que casar com Lauren, se ela poderia ter sua serva à qualquer hora do dia e da noite? Uma linda, de tirar o fôlego, latina, que provou ter os lábios mais doces que ela já havia experimentado. Fora o fato que, de certeza, a jovem Boswell tornaria a vida da morena um inferno. Não! Arizona nasceu para ser uma mulher livre, não para casar e formar uma família... Isso não era para ela.

Respirando fundo, ela encarou a loira a sua frente antes de responder calmamente, sem transparecer qualquer emoção.

"Desculpe-me Lauren, mas eu vou ter que dizer não.'' Arizona presenciou a mudança de face da mulher em poucos instantes. "Você me conhece, sabe que não me prendo a ninguém... Sou uma mulher livre e pretendo continuar assim." Assumiu, com confiança.

"Arizona... Não estou dizendo que você tem que responder agora... Eu darei tempo para você pensar melhor, está bem? Tenho certeza que mudará de ideia." Lauren garantiu, mas sua expressão era descontente.

"Eu já pensei, Lauren... Não quero me casar. Todos aqui tem conhecimento disso." Ela sinalizou os demais. "Meu sonho é viajar por ai e conhecer o mundo. E um dia ainda farei isso, então não... Eu estou certa do que digo." Arizona afirmou, não dando espaço para contestar. "Sinto muito que sua viagem tenha sido em vão." Disse sincera. Lauren respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua evidente frustração.

"Tudo bem, não foi tudo em vão... Eu ainda vim para visitá-los, porque eu senti falta de vocês." Ela falou, mas não conseguiu esconder seu olhar de decepção. "Mas lembre-se que, se mudar de ideia, eu ainda estarei aqui."

"Vou ter isso em mente." Arizona garantiu, mesmo que não tenha realmente levando em conta. Todo o resto do jantar se passou estranhamente silencioso. Teddy, por outro lado, estava rindo por dentro, literalmente.

"_Na na nana na._" Teddy cantarolou para si mesma, olhando para Lauren.

"Senhorita Boswell, pretendes passar um tempo conosco?" O rei perguntou, tentando dissipar um pouco a nuvem que se formou em cima de todos, menos de Teddy.

"Bem, eu tinha isso em mente, sua Majestade... Mas acredito que seja melhor eu viajar amanhã de manhã." Ela informou.

"Lauren, você não precisa ir embora cedo, só porque eu não aceitei seu pedido. Você ainda é bem-vinda a ficar. As coisas não tem que ser estranhas entre nós." Arizona tranquilizou.

"Eu sei, Arizona e eu aprecio... Mas veja pelo meu lado... Talvez seja melhor." Ela disse com um sorriso triste. "Só que isso não significa que eu desisti." E piscou para a loira Robbins, tentando transmitir a todos de que ela realmente não havia desistido.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

"Uau, Torres. O que foi aquilo lá em baixo, hoje?" Cristina perguntou, quando se encontravam no quarto da jovem latina. Ela estava sentada à beira de sua cama, com Meredith esfregando a pomada na pele irritada de suas costas, pós-banho. "E eu que pensei que esse lugar não acontecesse nada de interessante." Comentou a asiática, com entusiasmo estranho, sentando-se desajeitadamente na cama..

"Ugh." Callie gemeu em resposta.

"Sabe... Aquela mulher é uma puta de uma cadela Real. Poxa, eu quase podia ver você pulando em cima dela!" Cristina continuou. "Hey, eu não pensei que você fosse tão agressiva, Torres... Que eu gosto." Ela comentou, dando um tapinha nos ombros de Callie e balançando a cabeça.

"Hum... Cristina, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar lá em baixo?" A latina perguntou, não muito a fim de falar sobre o assunto.

"Vossa Alteza Teddy me pediu para vir ver você, à pedido da vossa Alteza Blondie." Ela falou simplesmente, balançando os ombros. Ela parecia não ligar para o fato de estar apelidando uma nobre Real. "Além disso, que eu não estava a fim de ficar de pé lá, vendo eles comerem, de qualquer maneira." Callie bufou para ela. Não era como se a mulher Coreana não tivesse comido antes do jantar.

"Essas marcas..." Meredith se manifestou. "Foi uma surra e tanto, Callie." A mulher comentou.

"Teria sido pior se vossa Alteza não tivesse aparecido." Callie informou. "Ainda haviam mais quinze pela frente." Callie disse e estremeceu, quando Meredith tocou em um lugar ainda muito sensível e doloroso.

"Sinto muito." A mulher de cabelos castanhos claros pediu. Cristina pensou por um minuto antes de voltar a falar.

"Então... A cadela loira matou sua família." Yang afirmou, mas a latina acenou com a cabeça, de qualquer maneira. "Ela parece ser amiga da Blondie." Observou.

"Não deixe vossa Alteza Arizona escutar você a chamando assim." Meredith alertou, mas a asiática apenas abanou os ombros.

"Sim, parece que sim." Callie respondeu amarga. Arizona com certeza tinha alguma coisa com Lauren, o que a deixou chateada. E então ela lembrou-se do pedido de casamento da jovem Boswell, o que a chateou ainda mais. Se Arizona resolvesse se casar com ela, Callie estaria em maus lençóis. Fora o fato que imaginar sua ama com uma mulher tão perversa, lhe dava asco. "Espero que ela não faça nenhuma escolha estúpida."

"A princesa Boswell sempre foi uma pessoa desagradável, pelo menos com os servos." Meredith comentou.

"Diga-me sobre isso." Callie retrucou irônica. O silêncio então, se instalou sobre elas, até que Callie, querendo deixar de lado o assunto, lembrou-se de Meredith mais cedo aquela noite. "Hum... Então, Grey... Você e o conselheiro?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. O rosto da mulher mais jovem tornou-se meio avermelhado e ela, de repente, ficou nervosa.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Meredith negou, inquieta.

"Quem é esse conselheiro?" Cristina perguntou, mas não querendo parecer muito interessada.

"Derek Shepherd, o homem de cabelo bonito que está quase sempre com o rei." Callie respondeu, que virou um meio sorriso para a jovem Grey.

"E você está namorando um cara com nome Sherpherd, só por causa do cabelo dele?" Cristina questionou, intrigada.

"Eu não estou namorando ele!" Meredith negou, veemente. Callie riu da expressão da mulher.

"Que seja..." A asiática deu os ombros. "Então vadias, o que tem de divertido nesse lugar, além das intrigas?" Ela perguntou e ambas, Callie e Meredith, franziram o cenho para a mulher, devido à expressão usada para denominá-las.

"Você é sempre assim, tão agradável?" Callie perguntou, com ironia.

"Só quando eu estou de bom humor." Ela respondeu simplesmente. Meredith ia comentar algo, mas parou quando todas as três ouviram a porta ser aberta e cachos loiros se fazerem presentes, revelando a jovem princesa Robbins entrando dentro do quarto.

"Grey, Yang... Vocês já podem ir, eu tenho que ter uma conversa em particular com minha serva." Arizona ordenou seriamente, fazendo ambas olharem para a morena e depois acenarem com a cabeça, enquanto Callie engoliu em seco.

"Vamos, Cristina... Vou lhe mostrar o alojamento dos empregados." Cristina assentiu e seguiu Meredith. As duas espiaram a latina uma última vez, antes de deixar o quarto. Arizona estava de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para Callie, ignorando qualquer outra coisa. Quando a morena criou coragem para levantar a cabeça e atender sua ama, ela se deparou com uma expressão pouco amigável da loira. E pela segunda vez em menos de um minuto, Callie engoliu em seco...

xxxxxxx

Bem, foi isso aí. Reviews e Favs são sempre bem-vindos! Beijos, até a próxima!


	8. Chapter 6- parte 2

Bem, galera... Eu realmente sinto muito pela demora, mas finalmente voltei e aqui está mais um cap para vcs. Espero que gostem. :D

"Agora, eu vejo que não tive tempo de dizer nada à você hoje, sobre o episódio lamentável durante o jantar, Calliope, para que eu vou expressar nesse momento o que eu acho." Arizona começou, sua voz firme. "Foi estúpido... Completamente irracional e estúpido. O que você estava pensando, Calliope, ao responder um membro Real daquela maneira?!" A jovem loira questionou. "Você, por algum acaso, tinha ideia de onde estava se metendo?!

"Eu sinto muito, Alteza." Callie pediu, humildemente.

"Você sente muito?!" Arizona perguntou, ainda mais frustrada. "Sua atitude quase lhe custou o couro e você só diz isso, que sente muito?! A loira jogou os braços para o ar, exasperada. "Por Deus, Calliope! Sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido, se eu não tivesse impedido aquele servo idiota da Lauren!" Ela levantou a voz. "Mais um pouco de descontrole da sua parte, sabe qual teria sido a punição?" Callie acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Sabe?! E mesmo assim se arriscou em quase ganhar uma passagem só de ida para a guilhotina?!" Arizona olhou furiosa, mas recebeu apenas um pequeno sorriso triste da morena.

"Não é como se eu tivesse muito a perder, Alteza." Callie disse e respirou fundo, não conseguindo olhar diretamente para Arizona. A expressão severa da jovem suavizou um pouco, diante das palavras de sua serva.

"Ok, olha... Eu entendo que você tenha ficado chateada e que é difícil perder a sua família do jeito que você perdeu, mas não se pode jogar a sorte ao vento! Foi arriscado e pouco poderia ter sido feito para evitar, se algo pior tivesse ocorrido entre vocês duas." A loira afirmou .

"Não diga isso, Alteza." Callie pediu.

"Não dizer o que?" Arizona questionou, confusa.

"Não diga que sabe como é perder sua família, porque é óbvio que a senhorita não sabe." Callie respondeu um pouco seca, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la. Naquele momento, entretanto, ela não poderia se importar menos com sua atitude.

"Calliope..." O tom de Arizona se dividia entre aviso e piedade.

"Não, a senhorita não entende! É fácil para todo mundo dizer isso, mas não é pra mim! Os Boswell mataram a MINHA família, então não venha me dizer que me entende e que sabe o que eu sinto, porque não!" Callie se levantou em um solavanco e gritou para Arizona, sua diferença de altura dando à mulher morena um ar mais agressivo. A loira, entretanto, não se alterou para nada menos do que desgosto e sua expressão facial se transformou em uma carranca. Ninguém nunca ousou gritar com ela daquela maneira, muito menos um servo. Callie, porém, percebeu seu erro tarde demais, quando pela segunda vez aquele dia, seu rosto foi esbofeteado por um tapa sonoro. Apesar de não ter sido tão potente quanto o de Lauren, a morena o achou tão doloroso quanto ou até mais do que o dela, porque havia sido Arizona a batê-la e a loira nunca havia feito isso. Callie sabia, apesar de tudo, que lhe foi merecido. Ela desrespeitou sua ama e não a culpou pela ação de correção.

No momento em que Callie havia gritado com ela, tudo que Arizona pôde sentir foi seu sangue ferver e, logo em seguida, suas ações se deram por reflexo. Entretanto, ela se acalmou depois de olhar para a morena, que ficou de cabeça baixa, segurando o lado golpeado de seu rosto com as duas mãos e o arrependimento veio-lhe imediatamente. Porque ela havia feito exatamente como Lauren. Engolindo o caroço em sua garganta, Arizona se aproximou da latina e levantou suas mãos, para tomar as de Callie de seu próprio rosto, aproveitando e puxando-a mais para si. Então, surpreendentemente, a loira começou a distribuir pequenos beijos de desculpa por toda a face atingida, para a total perplexidade da mulher Torres.

"Sinto muito, Calliope." Arizona sussurrou, entre os pequenos beijos. Dizer que Callie ficou pasma com a mudança de atitude de sua ama, seria o eufemismo do século. A loira segurava o rosto da latina firmemente com uma mão, enquanto os beijos administrados não cessavam. Callie respirava pesadamente, a sensação dos lábios suaves em seu rosto, trazendo lembranças do beijo trocado pelas duas mais cedo, naquela noite. Havia sido tão incrível e Callie viu-se desejando novamente. Tomada por uma injeção de coragem, a latina virou o rosto propositalmente, fazendo o beijo de Arizona atender seus lábios em cheio. A loira, entretanto, não se fez de rogada e, apesar da surpresa inicial, ela manteve a latina. Ambas as mulheres não só acolheram os lábios uma da outra, em um ato ansioso e exigente, como ele veio cheio de toques curiosos e exploratórios, algo que não havia estado presente no primeiro beijo das duas.

Desta vez, porém, foi Callie quem espiou a língua para fora de sua boca e exigiu passagem, imediatamente concedido por Arizona. A mão da loira, que há alguns instantes havia estado no maxilar da morena, agora massageava a nuca e a parte de trás da cabeça da mulher, segurando firmemente os fios negros sedosos, enquanto a outra mantinha a latina presa pela cintura. Já Callie tinha suas mãos pastando pelas costas da loira, fazendo os corpos ainda mais juntos.

Quando Arizona sentiu a necessidade de ar, ela abandonou os lábios da latina, agora inchados, e manteve depositando pequenos beijos no queixo, seguindo para o maxilar e a pele atrás da orelha, descendo para o pescoço, onde encontrou o ponto de pulso. Ela estava ligada... Tipo, muito ligada... Mais do que em qualquer momento em sua vida, tinha certeza. Arizona queria aquela mulher e ela não podia esperar mais.

"Calliope." A loira chamou, sem levantar a cabeça.

"Uhmm?" Callie murmurou em resposta, não conseguindo formar palavras devido a sensação deliciosa em seu pescoço. Arizona foi subindo os beijos ao longo da pele exposta, até que estava na altura da latina novamente.

"Eu preciso..." Foi tudo o que a loira conseguiu dizer.

"Do que você precisa, Alteza?" Callie perguntou, ainda meio distraída. Mas em vez de responder, Arizona simplesmente afastou-se da jovem Torres, seus olhos azuis, escuros de excitação, nunca deixando os já escuros, quase pretos da latina. Dando dois passos para trás, a jovem Robbins levou suas mãos para a parte posterior do seu vestido, abrindo as casas de botões e revelando a pele alva. Quando a realização bateu-lhe a mente, Callie congelou. Não que ela nunca tivesse visto a loira nua antes, mas agora isso significava algo completamente diferente e ela engoliu em seco. O que ela faria? Oh Deus, o que ela faria?! A morena estava com medo... Arizona estava esperando dela muito mais do que imaginava... E a loira era uma mulher.

"Calliope?" A jovem Robbins chamou, quando viu um feixe de desespero nos olhos castanhos, substituindo a luxúria de há pouco. Ela se aproximou de Callie novamente, seu vestido ainda aberto e pegou as bochechas da mulher entre as mãos. "Eu sei que você provavelmente nunca esteve com uma mulher, Calliope, mas eu garanto que será prazeroso." Arizona falou, sua voz rouca de necessidade. A latina respirou fundo, tentando dissipar o nervosismo e assentiu. Ela não tinha certeza absoluta sobre isso, mas ela daria tudo o que sua ama precisava. Porque ela gostava da jovem princesa e sua felicidade era primordial. Se seu corpo era o que ela queria, então seu corpo ela teria.

Arizona sorriu quando a mulher Torres começou a relaxar. Callie não sabia o que ela tinha que fazer ou estava autorizada, mas ela não precisou se debater por muito tempo, porque a loira tomou as rédeas da situação. Segurando as mãos bronzeadas nas dela, a princesa trouxe-as até seu peito, passando por debaixo do tecido do vestido, finalmente tocando os seios. A loira fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto guiava as mãos da latina de acordo com o que mais lhe agradava. Callie engoliu uma, duas, três vezes... Não conseguindo acreditar que estava tocando a loira de maneira tão íntima. Ainda sentindo a mulher rígida, Arizona tentou trazer mais segurança para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Calliope, apenas relaxe... Eu te autorizo à perder o controle." Ela garantiu, suas mãos ainda guiando-a nas ministrações prazerosas. A jovem Torres se encontrava em um conflito interno. Estava com medo, porque Arizona era sua ama e ela havia aprendido desde cedo que duas mulheres juntas ia contra as regras de Deus. Não que ela julgasse a princesa, pois sempre esteve a par de sua orientação sexual e nunca se incomodou com isso. Mas em momento algum se imaginou em tal situação. Entretanto, apesar de resguardar os ensinamentos que sua família lhe dera, uma das poucas coisas que lhe restara deles, Callie se encontrava estranhamente atraída pela bela mulher a sua frente. Se ela dissesse que estava cem por cento certa que não queria isso, ela estaria mentindo. Torres sabia disso e não havia como negar... Com uma última respiração longa, a fim tentar ganhar mais coragem, a latina deixou o desejo falar por si mesma, mais uma vez.

Ela se aproximou da loira, suas mãos se movendo um pouco tímidas, mas sem ajuda desta vez, enquanto seus lábios avançaram na pele exposta do pescoço. Os olhos de Arizona rolaram para trás com a deliciosa sensação, abraçando Callie pela cabeça, a fim de mantê-la no lugar e tentar segurar o pouco controle que lhe restava. Aquela mulher estava indo para matá-la! A loira sempre gostou de preliminares, mas agora era só queria vir. Já havia sido torturada o suficiente pela morena nas últimas semanas, mesmo que de forma inconsciente. Em um movimento brusco, a jovem Robbins empurrou Callie com tudo para trás, fazendo a morena atordoada cair sentada na cama, e retirou o resto de seu vestido, ficando apenas de roupa íntima na frente da mulher. O fogo em seus olhos fez a respiração de Callie engatar e antes que pudesse se dar conta, a loira já estava em cima dela, atacando seus lábios com fervor.

Callie tentava, desesperadamente, acompanhar o ritmo dos lábios de Arizona, mas estava encontrando dificuldade de se concentrar na tarefa, uma vez que as mãos delicadas da loira estavam fazendo coisas incríveis para seu corpo. Em um movimento rápido e treinado, Arizona abriu os botões do vestido de dormir de Callie, revelando os seios morenos magníficos, que tanto ansiou em tocar. Tirando apenas um momento para admirá-los, a loira caiu para a frente e tomou um mamilo ereto entre os lábios, alternando entre lambidas e pequenas mordidas, enquanto a mão direita trazia algum alívio para o outro seio. A latina suspirava de prazer. Ela jamais havia sentido nada parecido e ela viu-se desejando mais.

_"Arizona, oh Dios!"_ Callie jurou inconscientemente o nome da princesa, em sotaque espanhol. A loira parou as ministrações, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado daquela maneira pela latina. A única vez que Callie tinha dito seu primeiro nome, havia sido em seu sonho e, no entanto, não foi nada comparado à quão sexy ela achou no momento, adicionado à outra língua da mulher. A loira gemeu. Apesar de não entender uma palavra, ela achava que o espanhol era muito, muito quente.

"Diga isso de novo." Arizona pediu, encarando os olhos castanhos. Callie, entretanto, olhou confusa para ela, parecendo não ter percebido o que havia dito antes. "Diga meu nome em espanhol de novo." A morena mordeu os lábios, enquanto olhava para a imensidão azul escuro dos olhos da mulher em cima dela. Ela pareceu gostar da sua língua de berço, então Callie faria isso.

_"Arizona..."_ Callie sussurrou timidamente desta vez, porque ela não estava acostumada a chamá-la pelo nome, mas o efeito foi o mesmo. Arizona atacou novamente os lábios, sentindo a necessidade urgente de livra-las de todas as peças de roupa incômodas. E ela o fez. Abrindo todos os botões da roupa de Callie, Arizona puxou com tudo para baixo dos ombros da mulher e pelo corpo, agarrando a roupa íntima inferior no meio do caminho, retirando-a junto. Jogando o vestuário indesejável de qualquer maneira no chão, a loira teve o prazer de, finalmente, assistir o corpo bronzeado em toda sua glória nua, sem culpa ou vergonha. Lambendo os lábios, ela se livrou de sua última peça, seus olhos nunca deixando Callie, antes de subir em cima da mulher novamente e reposicioná-las na cama.

Ambas mulheres gemeram com a sensação dos corpos nus, uma da outra. A jovem princesa passava descaradamente, as mãos pelo corpo latino, agarrando seios, quadris, coxas, bumbum... Toda a extensão de pele que conseguia alcançar. E quanto mais a latina gemia, mais seus sons colocavam Arizona selvagem. Ela movia os quadris para baixo da mulher, em busca de algum alívio, mas isso só a fazia ainda mais necessitada. Callie apenas suspirava com os ataques à seu pescoço e seios. Aquela mulher estava fazendo loucuras e ela só sabia sentir, enquanto tomou a liberdade de explorar o corpo da jovem loira com as mãos, o que Arizona nem sonhava em reclamar.

Mas então, a latina sentiu Arizona parar novamente suas ações e ela forçou seus olhos abertos, com medo de ter feito algo de errado. Porém, ela encontrou apenas os olhos cerúleos olhando para ela, antes da jovem Robbins levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas e devolver-lhe um pequeno sorriso travesso, seguindo caminho lentamente para baixo de seu corpo. Houve um engate de respiração da morena, com a visão dos cachos loiros posicionados entre suas pernas e ela tremeu de antecipação. Arizona apenas piscou um olho, antes de abaixar o rosto na feminilidade quente... O cheiro da excitação da jovem Torres enchendo-lhe as narinas, fazendo-a lamber os lábios, antes da primeira estocada de língua por toda à extensão de seus sexo. Arizona gemeu de apreço e Callie suspirou de prazer. De acordo com as expressões corporais de Callie, a loira ia alternando às suas ministrações, hora prendendo o feixe de nervos nos lábios, hora sacudindo-o com a língua. Callie gemia, tentando segurar-se nos lençóis, incapaz de administrar qualquer pensamento racional. Ela jurava desesperadamente em espanhol, incentivando ainda mais a loira, que agora devorava a latina com fervor. Alguns momentos mais tarde, Callie começou a sentir uma sensação de formigamento em seu ventre e seus quadris começaram a se movimentar por conta própria em busca da libertação. Arizona ouviu a respiração de Callie se tornar mais constante e pesada, deixando-a saber que a latina estava perto. Com um golpe duro de língua no clitóris inchado, a loira presenciou o corpo embaixo dela começar a convulsionar no prazer adquirido. O grito orgásmico de Callie e a visão de suas expressões faciais, quase trouxe a jovem Robbins à borda. Muito impaciente, a mulher não conseguia mais se segurar e adiar o momento.

Segundos depois de Callie vir, a loira subiu e montou desavergonhadamente uma coxa bronzeada, movendo seus quadris em um ato desesperado. Seu sexo molhado deslisava facilmente pela pele aveludada da mulher Torres, que mal havia se recuperado do intenso orgasmo, quando a visão da loira forçando-se contra sua perna, trouxe a ela uma nova onda de excitação. Callie não conseguia explicar, mas ver Arizona fazendo algo tão sujo sobre ela era extremamente quente e a fez morder os lábios, enquanto ficou apenas como espectadora, assistindo os seios brancos saltando em frente ao seu rosto. A loira se sentia no céu. A perna levemente levantada de Callie, estava lhe proporcionando o atrito perfeito e ela não podia parar seu próprio corpo. Quando a sensação conhecida estava se aproximando, Arizona tratou de aumentar ainda mais o ritmo, ansiosa por liberdade. E então, seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente e sua mente ficou em branco.

"Oh, Calliope!" Arizona gritou, quando finalmente veio em um orgasmo necessário. A cabeça da jovem pendia para trás, deixando toda a pele do pescoço deliciosamente exposta e seu corpo suado brilhava com a luminosidade do quarto . Callie ficou em transe. A loira estava tão bonita, como ela jamais havia visto e a fez gemer. Sem forças, a princesa caiu para frente, deitando sua cabeça sobre o ombro da morena e escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Uhmm." Arizona ronronou e se aconchegou mais no corpo macio. Naquele momento, estar nos braços da latina parecia incrível e ela se sentia tão bem... Tão certa... Pela primeira vez, a loira pensou estar verdadeiramente com medo. E se a suposição de Teddy estivesse certa? E se ela estava se apaixonando por Callie? A morena despertava nela o desejo de guardá-la... De protegê-la... Desejo esse que ela nunca havia sentido por qualquer outra pessoa, muito menos um servo. E todos os pensamentos que havia despertado na loira, de uns tempos para cá. Arizona desejou Callie por várias noites e, agora que ela finalmente tocou no corpo da morena, tinha medo de não conseguir parar mais.

Preocupada com o silêncio da princesa, Callie passou as mãos pelas costas da jovem, que ronronou novamente, com sua mão direita segurando o ombro bronzeado, enquanto suas pernas se moviam nas dela.

"Alteza, a senhorita está bem?" A latina perguntou.

"Uhuhm." ronronou positivamente, perto do ouvido de Callie, fazendo-a se arrepiar. A loira sentiu a reação e sorriu no pescoço da morena. Então ela percebeu que ainda não estava completamente satisfeita. Ela queria mais de Callie... Precisava tomá-la de novo.

Arizona começou a beijar a clavícula da latina, deixando uma pequena mordida, antes de seguir subindo por sua garganta, até os lábios se tocarem. Arizona mordeu o lábio inferior de Callie, fazendo a morena sibilar.

"Alteza?" A latina ofegou.

"Eu quero novamente, Calliope." A loira cortou, com voz rouca. Suas mãos trabalhavam freneticamente no corpo da mulher, antes de parar nos dois montes macios, massageando e apertando-os com vontade. Callie gemeu na boca da mulher, quando uma coxa suave moveu entre suas pernas, dando um atrito agradável em sua necessidade pulsante.

As reações de Callie deram à Arizona ainda mais coragem para continuar. Ela deixou sua mão direita vagar pelo corpo da latina, parando em seu baixo ventre, quando seus dedos encontraram a pequena quantidade de pelos curtos. Callie levantou os quadris para atender a mão, inconscientemente. Arizona sorriu e deslisou mais para a feminilidade, dois dedos esfregando o feixe de nervos rapidamente, fazendo a latina suspirar de alívio e prazer. A jovem Robbins encontrou os sons que a latina fazia extremamente excitantes e ela queria mais.

Levada pela necessidade egoísta de ouvir Callie gemer, Arizona passou dois dedos por entre as dobras, juntando umidade nos dígitos, antes de entrar sem aviso na morena. Callie gritou em surpresa e abraçou fortemente a loira, enquanto a mesma bombeava duro e constantemente dentro dela. Ela precisava fazer Callie vir, precisava fazê-la gritar sua libertação. Callie agarrou-se à Arizona, enquanto choramigava em seu pescoço. Entretanto, isso foi algo estranho, porque ela não esperava essa reação da latina. A loira sentiu a tensão no corpo dela, o quanto estava fechada... Ouviu seu gemido... Mas era muito tarde para que pudesse interromper o que estava acontecendo. Parar o que fazia naquele momento a machucaria mais do que se continuasse. A morena cravava as unhas dolorosamente nas costas da loira e mordia seu ombro, completamente fora de si. A loira continuou em um ritmo mais suave, porém constante, até que sentiu as paredes internas da jovem Torres se fechar contra seus Dedos. Em um último golpe firme, Callie se desfez em sua mão. A morena não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo. Apesar da dor, o que a loira havia feito para ela foi algo que ela jamais tinha imaginado. Exausta e satisfeita, a morena sorriu, mal conseguindo manter seus olhos abertos. Arizona, ao contrário, estava completamente desperta ao seu lado e olhava-a com preocupação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol entrou pela janela e atravessou as cortinas do quarto de Callie, fazendo-a despertar. Não que ela se incomodasse com isso, na verdade, o sol nunca atrapalhou seu sono. Mas aquele dia era diferente, porque o calor dos raios da manhã estavam batendo diretamente nela, fazendo-a lembrar de que estava nua. Nua e com dor. Não aquela das suas costas, mas uma boa dor, que podia ser sentido em todos os lugares certos do seu corpo. E sorriu, quando a lembrança da noite passada veio à sua cabeça. Ela dormiu com a princesa e havia sido incrível.

Espreguiçando-se, a latina deu uma olhada geral pelo quarto, e notou que a princesa não estava mais na cama. Virando-se para o relógio, ela percebeu que havia dormido além da hora, o que a fez sentar em um sobressalto, desesperada, sabendo que estava uma hora atrasada pra "caramba". Foi então que ela ouviu um clique na fechadura do seu banheiro e de lá saiu uma Arizona Robbins muito molhada, vestida apenas por uma toalha. Callie viajou os olhos por um tempo na visão a sua frente e passou a língua nos lábios, subitamente secos. A loira, porém, já não tinha mais o calor em seus olhos. Agora ela a encarava com expressão dura.

"Por que você não me falou que era virgem?" Perguntou, sem rodeios, tentando ao máximo manter sua postura rígida diante de uma Calliope recém desperta. Estava difícil não olhar para baixo e encarar os seios nus, ou o fato da pele da morena estar brilhando com os raios do sol, ainda um pouco fracos. E tudo isso misturado com o quão sexy a mulher parecia, com seus cabelos desgrenhados e o lençol da cama cobrindo quase nada do corpo exuberante. Uma verdadeira deusa latina. Callie ficou nervosa de repente. Ela não sabia como responder à essa pergunta, até porque, no auge da noite, pensamentos coerentes não era o que se passavam por sua cabeça. E depois de tudo o que já havia contado sobre seu passado, ela pensou que Arizona tivesse entendido que ela nunca havia estado com ninguém.

"Desculpe-me Alteza, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito na noite passada." Callie confessou honestamente, corada, fazendo a expressão de Arizona vacilar um pouco, antes de voltar a endurecer.

"Você devia ter me falado antes de tudo começar!" Ela disse, frustrada.

"Eu pensei que sua Alteza sabia." Callie quase sussurrou e abaixou os olhos. A indignação de Arizona só aumentou.

"Como diabos eu iria advinha, Calliope?! Como, hã? Como eu iria saber, se você nunca me disse nada e nem se quer se esforçou para me parar ontem?!" Arizona sabia que estava sendo injusta, porque a mesma não deu tempo da morena recusar, mas ela estava irritada demais para admitir isso. Callie se encolheu com o olhar acusador e trouxe o lençol para cobrir o corpo, em forma de proteção.

"E-Eu... Eu apenas deduzi, Alteza, porque eu havia lhe contado sobre crescer em uma família muito religiosa e como eu era diferente da minha irmã... Que eu nunca tive ninguém que se interessasse por mim de verdade..." Callie abraçava o lençol fortemente, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas. Arizona passou as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperada.

"Exatamente, Calliope!" A loira explodiu. Como ela não tinha pensado nisso antes? Callie se guardava para alguém especial. Por que a morena não forçou-a a parar, então? Por que deixou-a tomar-lhe dessa maneira e não se resguardou? "Por que você não me parou, quando ainda tínhamos sobriedade? Se você estava se guardando para alguém especial, por que foi tão descuidada consigo mesma?" Arizona perguntou, acusatoriamente. Então, a tristeza da Torres foi substituída por raiva. Ela não era a única culpada.

"Eu não sou a única que errou aqui." Callie falou baixo, mas segura. Arizona cruzou os braços na frente do peito, enquanto a morena levantou os olhos sem medo. Ultimamente, receio era uma coisa que ela estava perdendo. "Nós duas nos deixamos levar, aconteceu e não temos porque lamentar agora." Ela falou firme e a loira olhou indignada.

"Não temos o que lamentar? Eu fui levada pelo desejo e a luxúria! Fui dura e egoísta em minhas ações! Que se eu soubesse, poderia ter sido mais suave, mais cuidadosa ou melhor, poderia não ter feito nada, ao invés de um animal agressivo!" A loira gritou, irada. "Você acha que sou o tipo de mulher que sai por aí deflorando virgens?! Me diga! O que você estava pensando?!" Ela questionou e a morena se reposicionou na cama, ficando de joelhos. Sabia que estava perdendo completamente o juízo, mas a raiva e a tristeza estava tomando conta de si.

"Eu estava pensando em ser a boa serva para que fui treinada!" Callie gritou. "Eu fiz aquilo que achei que te deixaria feliz! Eu fui a serva fiel que estava disposta a lhe dar o que precisava no momento, sem pensar duas vezes! Busquei apenas a sua satisfação, porque eu pensei em você e só em você! Isso é o que um servo leal faz! Ele se esquece de si mesmo, quando se trata de seu amo!" Ela cuspiu irada e por um instante, pensou ter visto uma ponta de dor nos olhos azuis ao fim de sua fala. Se Arizona dissesse que não ficou magoada pelas palavras da morena, ela estaria mentindo. Ela esperava que talvez, o que havia acontecido entre ela e Callie, tivesse sido porque a morena queria e não por se sentir obrigada. A culpa corroeu ainda mais a loira, que mal havia dormido a noite, pensando em o quão insensível ela tinha sido, se deixando perder o controle daquela maneira. Virando-se de costas para a latina, a jovem Robbins caminhou até a janela, esperando que a brisa da manhã pudesse acalma-la. Ela não reconhecia mais a si mesma e isso a assustava muito.

Callie mordeu os lábios... De todas as reações que ela esperava de sua ama, amuar-se não era uma delas, e o arrependimento bateu-lhe. Por mais que a latina não estivesse completamente errada com relação à defesa das acusações, a culpa que apareceu no rosto de Arizona lhe trouxe um sentimento de simpatia pela mulher. Porque ela também havia feito muito por Callie. E a loira a salvou de uma situação que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ela. Arizona também havia sido leal, mesmo sem perceber.

A jovem Torres levantou-se de sua cama e fez seu caminho lentamente até a loira, com o lençol enrolado em si. Com a luz do sol e a proximidade, foi possível para a latina, observar as marcas de unhas e mordidas, distribuídas nas costas e ombros da jovem loira e um rubor subiu a face bronzeada. Porque aquelas eram suas marcas. Marcas feitas no calor de sua paixão. Chegando próxima à mulher, o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de sua colônia pós-banho, Callie respira fundo, antes de quebrar o silêncio.

"Me perdoe, Alteza." Ela pede timidamente, arrependida, seus olhos cravados nas costas da loira.

"Pra que você está pedindo perdão, se fui a única que te violou?" Arizona perguntou, com amargura e se virou para encarar a jovem Torres, que soltou um suspiro. "Eu não vou te punir por ter gritado, se é disso que você está com medo. Eu não gostei nem um pouco, mas eu não sou esse monstro." Ela havia batido em Callie na primeira vez e ela não queria fazer aquilo nunca mais. Essas palavras da loira haviam sido demais para a latina. Reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, Callie pegou os bochechas da loira com as duas mãos e trouxe seus lábios próximos.

"Você não me violou, Alteza." Disse, fechando a lacuna entre elas. O beijo foi mais casto e suave, como se Callie estivesse tentando dizê-la que estava tudo bem e que ela havia achado incrível. Porque Arizona estava certa, ela estava se guardando para uma pessoa especial e pensou que talvez nunca fosse encontrar, devido à sua nova vida. Porém, algo dentro dela parecia não se importar em ter perdido para Arizona. Ela estava feliz que havia sido uma pessoa como sua ama e não outra qualquer. O beijo continuou casto, pois a jovem Robbins sabia que, se aprofundassem, ela perderia todo o controle novamente. E controle era algo que Arizona parecia não possuir mais em torno da latina, porque as duas estavam praticamente nuas e levou toda a força de vontade da loira, para não jogar aquela mulher tentadora de volta na cama.

Ao término do beijo, Arizona ameaçou beijá-la novamente, mas não o fez. Em vez disso, ela respirou fundo e deu alguns passos para longe da morena. Ela estava em nervos e precisava conversar com Teddy novamente.

"Vou para o meu quarto me trocar.. Tome um banho e arrume-se, Calliope. Tens o dia de folga." Arizona falou, saindo sem olhar para trás.

Assim que ela se foi, Callie caminhou até a sua cama e caiu com tudo nela. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e ela não sabia exatamente o por quê. Algo a fazia com medo... Medo de Arizona, medo que ela a odiasse por tudo o que havia feito, de que ela não a perdoasse por seu desrespeito. Medo de perdê-la...

xxxxx

Então... Foi isso aí, galera. Comentários e favoritos serão sempre bem-vindos. :D


End file.
